


Not Caught Up

by AllPrompts



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Misuse of Ninjutsu, Not Beta Read, Pining, Sexually Confident Iruka, Swearing Abounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllPrompts/pseuds/AllPrompts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi and Iruka are under the impression their arrangement is purely physical. No emotional ties; it could make things messier. However, their time is spent hiding and dodging their friends who keep interrupting their super-secret-sex-times more than not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Might Gai: The Chapter of Eternal Lust

Half an hour till his shift started at the Mission Desk and Iruka was nowhere near the Tower; he was knocking at Kakashi's door. The desperation simmered deep and he resented the burning distraction. Let him focus on work again, please. Not look at everyone who happened to have a great ass and daydream about what noises they made if Iruka were to touch it. With his dick. If Kakashi wasn't in, so help him. A quick wank wasn't going to take this need away. He wanted laid. Now.

Fuck, he needed this out his system. He licked his lips, a distinct memory of metal on his tongue: last time he was here, he'd removed Kakashi's flak jacket with his mouth. A brisk knock at the door and Iruka waited. 

"Door's open." Iruka heard and with a look over his shoulder, he slipped inside. 

Kakashi had his usual shinobi-gear on minus the flak jacket. Good, one less thing to claw off that body.

"I've twenty minutes," Iruka said as he crouched down. Kakashi just nodded, lithe body leaning against the wall, arms folded and muscles tense - was he flexing, the shitty show off, he knew how riled Iruka was already, didn't he - waiting as Iruka slipped off his footwear. The sight of Kakashi made him giddy like he was a teenager and sneaking around. The sound of the door gently closing was the beginning of the game once more.

Iruka pulled the hair-tie out. Hair falling immediately loose, the elastic snapped against his wrist, his heart-rate increasing in a conditioned response. In a smooth movement, Iruka closed the distance and as per the rules, pretended he wasn't here for a hard fuck. 

"Iruka-sensei, what could you possibly want?" Kakashi cocked his head to the side, enough for his whole body to ooze the fake disinterest Iruka recognised.

"Don't be coy, it doesn't suit you." But Iruka was in no mood for the usual game. Where they'd goad each other and take some time to tease and foreplay consisted of dirty words and tempting sounds. Iruka didn't have time for that. He wanted fucked. Now. Against the wall, over the writing table, perched on a kitchen counter, on the ceiling - just pick one and pray his chakra held out.

He tried to pull Kakashi's mask down; he'd shown no reluctance with Iruka touching it after the first time. Kakashi's movements were a clear note in the difference in skill. Fast, strong, could have easily broken something if it were all strength and no finesse: Iruka found himself backed against the wall Kakashi'd been moments ago without a niggle of discomfort.

"Hmm," Kakashi nuzzled at Iruka's neck, Iruka trying to keep the flare of desire from the adrenaline rushing through him to coherently think, "twenty minutes isn't long." Kakashi's words at his ear and the sound of his own jacket being unzipped, smooth but slow, had Iruka knowing his breathing was uneven already.

He glared at that smug fucking face, that gorgeous but still covered face. "Shut up, Kakashi. Just shut up." Iruka saw his eyes grow dark. Maybe the Copy-Nin got off on the way Iruka pulled the damned cloth away off his mouth so Iruka could lick at Kakashi's lips and tongue. Slow and steady kisses, pulling, grasping hands tangling in that wild hair. Then, with no warning Kakashi shoved Iruka back with enough force to steal the air from his lungs. 

"You were here yesterday, sensei." His grin feral-like and Iruka bit back a groan at the sheer debauchery of it all. He wasn't supposed to be the kind of teacher that left his Academy shift to go have a quickie before his Mission Desk shift started. Fuck. He hadn't wanted dick so bad in his life.

"Aren't you lucky then," Iruka sneered back, another kiss, this one hungry, frenzied and left Iruka with lips feeling swollen and hot. He gulped back air when he grabbed at the bottom of Kakashi's black and tight - fuck this undershirt was too tight and the hottest thing Iruka had seen worn by another human being. He wanted it gone. The dog tags dropped with a clinking clatter around his neck as it was yanked over his head.

This was one of Iruka's favourite parts: he wanted this scene burned into his retinas. Where Kakashi's head was covered for just a second, where his arms where pulling up and removing his own clothes with just as much gusto. Iruka could gawk as much as he wanted. The muscles in his abdomen moved, the way his deep breaths made his ribcage expand. All of it made it so clear. Kakashi was turned on and he wanted, desperately, Iruka. The hot pressure against Iruka's leg might speak of how much Kakashi was up for it - but the mess Iruka could leave Kakashi in was enough to fuel every wet dream and wank session for years.

Hands groped him, rough almost painful and Iruka grunted low and swore and ground up against the hands which slipped ever so deftly under his clothes to his ass. Fuck. Iruka pushed off the hitai-ate, the sound of metal hitting wood followed again as his own was thrown off too - somewhere. He'd find it later.

It felt like Iruka was winning when Kakashi made a noise, the bite of that bottom lip and pulling away just a little, some bedroom eyes Iruka'd mastered as Kakashi opened his own, was the first victory. But then the heat and those glorious hands, calloused and rough but ever careful and insistent at removing clothing, at caressing muscles made Iruka close his eyes and fucking moan. He arched against the wall, a vague noise from Kakashi again as he ground hard hips back against those fantastic hands that weren't even touching his dick yet.

Fuck. When had he lost his vest? Kakashi's interest hiked at the removal of Iruka's belt, Kakashi's words whispered in his ear. He sounded so conceited, Iruka was tempted to raise his knee and add more pressure to the obvious bulge or maybe, squeeze his arms that were round Kakashi's neck a bit tighter. 

"If you ask nicely," Kakashi said nipping at his collarbone, eyes intense, fuck, Iruka wasn't sure he could breathe when Kakashi looked at him like that, "I'll take you right here."

Kakashi kissed him again, hand in Iruka's hair pulling harshly and took up the usual tactic of scraping nails down Iruka's back, teeth and tongue still leaving marks below his neck. He almost lost it then, the scar tissue sensitive, nerves nipping and Iruka's revenge was only a few lust laden words mixed with breathy laughter. 

"Is this where I'm supposed to beg for more?" He tried to look as if he wasn't gagging for it. As if Iruka hadn't sneaked away for this exactly. The response Kakashi gave was moving away, the panic flared at the thought he'd upset Kakashi in some way as if his words had set off another landmine. But Kakashi curled his fingers, only one at first, around the chain of Iruka's dog tags and pulled Iruka in the direction of the bedroom. Without question Iruka followed.

The opportunity presented itself and as Iruka crossed the threshold to the bedroom, he slipped his hands in the back pockets of the remaining uniform and spoke quietly, "Can we take these off now? We don't have all day." He licked at the small scars nearby Kakashi's left shoulder blade. 

"Just imagine if we did."

Fuck. Iruka might not need much else. With that in mind, he gave an utterly whiny groan if he wasn't as into this he'd have blushed. But with it Kakashi turned him around and Iruka set quivering forearms and hands against the wall and squirmed, stepping out of the last of his pesky uniform as Kakashi pulled everything away. Looks like they hadn't quite made it to the bed this time round either.

It took all of Iruka's self-control not to giggle when he'd heard a snap of a plastic cap opening, Iruka pushed his arse out - and if Iruka had to say, it was his best feature going by the amount of time Kakashi himself had lavished attention on it. About time they got to the main event. Iruka wanted Kakashi to fuck him. No kisses on the shoulder, just a primal, hard fuck that even when Iruka went home tonight he'd feel it. He'd know and he wouldn't be able to deny it to himself. 

Iruka frowned when Kakashi kicked his clothes away, before he had time to realise why, the lubricant dribbled down the small of his back. Iruka hissed for Kakashi to hurry up, to get on with it. Fuck, what did he want? A ceremony? Landing signals? Hurry up.

"I'm sure good boys ask for what they want." Kakashi was all velvet voice and teasing fingertips. The lubricant was practically massaged into the swell of his backside at first, then slid over his hole - which he'd like something in, now - and his balls tightened at every touch. Not yet. He didn't want to come yet. Iruka hated teasing. Oh, this smug fucker.

"Kakashi, if you don't finish this-" Iruka's patience was rapidly fading though gritted teeth when Kakashi's answer was two fingers. His words died on his panting breath. Well. Fuck. That's more like it.

"You already seem pretty stretched, made any other visits before coming here?" Iruka, in a daze wondered if perhaps the voice was one of jealousy before he turned to see that ever smirking face. A teasing Iruka purred back all what he knew Kakashi liked to hear. He pushed those buttons hard. He'd push them all if it meant he could finally have that cock inside him. 

"Maybe I did, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka's reply was a groan in his ear.

"Kakashi, will you--" Every time he tried to push back to have more skin on skin contact, or to have those fingers in him deeper, Kakashi would move back too. He gave a frustrated snort, "-hurry up."

"Patience," Iruka felt the smirk against his skin, the tortuously slow movements of Kakashi's fingers now less to do with caring concern and more with teasing. The lubricant lay on the floor nearby. With his intention to move, Kakashi eased his fingers away. The damn thing was almost empty and Iruka grabbed and squeezed until his own fingers and palm were covered. Turning to look back, Kakashi was watching intently. Fine. Show for him. Then maybe he'd forget the foreplay and fuck already.

Iruka arched at his own slicked fingers, never having done this with already another two, from another person moving inside him again, so much for patience, at the same time. Iruka heard the curse under Kakashi's breath. The whole preparation went on too long, till Iruka was making noises he was sure Kakashi would remind him of later.

"Kakashi, I will finish myself off if you don't--" The scrape of teeth at his shoulder and the grip at his hips made him pant, knowing. Kakashi pushed his dick inside - fuck. Fuck, finally. Iruka's breath hitched. This is what he had waited for. Finally. Full, searing with every nerve and Kakashi was still pushing, till Iruka could feel Kakashi's balls resting against him. 

With nothing to grip, he was scratching at the wall like an animal in heat. He couldn't help himself. The merciless grip at his hips, the furious pace left Iruka feeling wave after wave of pleasure he sorely needed. Fuck. More. Kakashi had grabbed at his hair again, using it to pull Iruka back and the itching burn at his scalp was little consequence. 

A niggling thought, of what was that noise, and Iruka had to put up with Kakashi's hand covering his mouth. The stillness scared Iruka at the idea an enemy had entered, but with a booming voice from somewhere - kitchen perhaps - the distinct voice of one Might Gai was heard.

"Eternal Rival, where are you? Have you forgotten our Challenge of the Month!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Iruka hissed.

"Quiet." Kakashi eased out and Iruka was pretty sure he was going to cry. Or murder Might Gai whilst being naked. The rational part of his brain realised it was more likely Might Gai would see him naked, aroused and being nailed hard by his rival. Was it possible Gai would try to make a challenge out of this? Well, that was Iruka's erection going down. That would be humiliating, he accepted reports from him on a regular basis. No. No. No. This couldn't be happening.

Might Gai was one of the top jounin; embodied the Fire of Will to a tee and Iruka most definitely held no sexual urges towards. Gai could not find him here. Not like this. 

Kakashi ushered him into the closet. The irony wasn't lost on him. Half-hard, lubricant and pre-cum leaking Iruka glared. This was not how this was supposed to turn out. The clock on Kakashi's bedside reminded him he had five minutes to arrive at the Tower before his shift started. Double fuck. 

Kakashi had pulled an old crumpled bathrobe on from the same closet, claiming to be out of the shower - the damp hair and flushed appearance agreed with that. Kakashi had made sure to close his bedroom door then. Iruka didn't dare try to use any chakra to hear anymore of that conversation. He prayed not to be found. Not for Gai to waltz in and see the lubricant that was in thick drops on the wooden floor. Or the gay sensei hiding in the Copy-Nin's closet. 

Please don't.

The longer Iruka stayed still the more focused on the time he became. Four minutes till his shift started. Three. Oh fuck, he needed to leave right now. But his shoes were still at the front door.

Oh, shit. His shoes were at the front door. Panic flared again. Had Gai seen them? Where had his hitai-ate ended up?

When the bedroom door opened and Kakashi had that haggard, exhausted look on his face, Iruka at least could tell Gai was gone, for now. Probably Kakashi's hard-on too. 

He needed to leave. Now. One hundred and twenty seconds till his shift started. Kakashi opened the closet door much too slowly and Iruka was sure to keep the disappointment to himself.

"That took all of my time," Iruka pulled at his loose hair, finally returning to his typical appearance. He desperately wanted to dart off to the bathroom to wipe away the mess. 

Arms entwined around Iruka and fora moment he allowed himself to be pulled back and have those kisses pressed to the nape of his neck, "Be late: you're helping a fellow shinobi--" Iruka squirmed out of his grip. No. He couldn't. He had a duty. One he probably wouldn't concentrate so well on today, but a duty all the same. One hundred seconds till his shift started.

"I'm not ruining my record." Iruka bolted to the bathroom, pleased at least Kakashi did not follow, and set about cleaning himself up. His mouth would hopefully not look so red when he arrived at the Tower. He'll lie and say he ate something spicy; spicy food never did agree with him. Fifty-five seconds till his shift started.

As Iruka pulled on his hitate, he cursed. This was awful. He was hornier than when he'd arrived with an eight hour shift to hand out and collect mission reports. Fuck! Iruka returned to Kakashi in his bedroom, using the same method Kakashi had earlier, he pulled at the dog tags.

"You better be at my place when I finish work." Kakashi pecked him on the nose and Iruka snorted out of frustration. Shit. This was going to suck. Thirty seconds till his shift started.

Iruka was somewhat grateful Kakashi lived nearer the Tower than he did. Much easier to dive out for a quickie when the place was nearby. He'd have to say he was caught up on marking children's tests. Something. Anything. Anything but, 'Sorry, I was trying to have sex with the Copy-Nin until his rival appeared and I had to hide in the closet for a few minutes. It won't happen again, Genma-san.'

Speaking of which the mission desk hadn't seen such anger about poorly written reports in a long time. The usual suspects were yelled at, the first offenders weren't given a smile and a friendly explanation of their errors. It was known by noon that Iruka was having another Hunting Season. Another strange time when Umino Iruka refused anything other than perfection to be accepted at his station.


	2. Izumo & Kotetsu: The Chapter of the Laughing Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Iruka end up interrupted again. 
> 
> Twice.

When his shift finally ended Iruka tried to move by someone who stood, nervously hovering outside the Tower, wearing civilian clothing. Ever eager to return home Iruka barely acknowledged the man as he pulled lightly on Iruka's arm.

"Umino Iruka?" The man who knew his name was attractive in the obvious sense and had the brightest green eyes Iruka'd ever seen. Shaking his head, Iruka removed his thoughts from that route. Last time he'd fantasied about someone; it was one of his students father's. Rules were rules, and not dating co-workers or parents of students was a personal one.

"Yes?"

"It's me, Yoshihiro Yuhara. Genma said you'd be off about now..." Now, Iruka remembered Genma spoke about his 'other teacher friend', usually hinting at setting them up. Once, a month or so ago, Iruka claimed he would go on a date to see, curiosity peaked. But then the students' scores had dipped lower than expected and Iruka's Mission Desk shifts were dropped in favour of more time at the Academy. 

Kakashi should be waiting at his house. No, he should head home. The date could-- the thought halted as the rules Kakashi and himself had put in place resounded in his head.

Rule Number One: Kohona and its duty first. No passing over missions, no rearranging schedules to meet up. Iruka and Kakashi knew this was ultimately the reason they still saw so little of each other in the grand scheme of things. But for two shinobi shirking their primary responsibility wasn't an option. Not for them at least. Being reliable was Iruka's thing, he wouldn't drop his duty for anyone. 

If the possibility of Kakashi waiting at home wasn't there - would Iruka refuse the date? No, he wouldn't. So, rules dictated his response. Rules made things simple.

"It's fine, Yuhara-san. Genma-san's spoken a lot about you. Let's go," Iruka smiled, self-consciously scratching at his nose. Working at the desk was not the best way to prepare for a date. He hoped he looked okay. His throat itched uncomfortably, too much yelling for today. 

This Yuhara had Genma praising him enough to claim 'they'd be perfect for each other'. After listening to him Iruka realised Genma was one of those people. Happy and in a relationship that demanded everyone else be happy - and in a relationship - to revel in their sameness. Pass the brown paper bag, Iruka wanted to suffocate the man by lunch.

But when all he'd heard about the potential boyfriend was he too was a teacher? It gave little insight to his personality or the man's character. Teachers could loathe children, love spicy food and be an utter arse. The type of arse Mizuki was, not the fun, snarky kind which reminded Iruka of drooping silver hair and gaudy orange books.

Fuck. This could end in the most awful of ways. Well, at least Iruka wasn't going on a date with a neck half bitten and bruised. Wouldn't set the tone off well; it'd scream just another notch on the bedpost. 

Rule Number Three: No marks on Iruka's neck and no marks on Kakashi's arms. No one should be aware of this arrangement. In Iruka's mind, he recounted the fact Kakashi had the tattoo of ANBU as hidden, nothing he should have seen. Neither of them spoke about it. But Iruka wondered if the rumours of the necessary cruelty and calculating coldness were true as he chatted to his spontaneous date. Kakashi might have done some awful things in the name of duty. 

Yuhara wasn't lecturing him yet as they entered the closest, casual restaurant and sat down. The building split into two, the restaurant on the ground floor and downstairs, dug deep into the earth, was the bar Iruka spent some of his youth sneaking into. It was more than likely he'd eaten more of the waiters than the food here. 

The young man, Iruka guessed he was a year or so younger, gave a weary sigh before his shoulders straightened. "Probably best to put the topic of ethics to the side and say we're both teachers and leave it at that for now."

Ethical debates were not fun or cutesy conversation starters. If differences were found and disagreements boiled over to resentment, dinner could last an eternity. Make even the dessert taste bitter. Iruka wasn't paying half a leg for a dessert he couldn't enjoy because of poor company. Fuck that. Some dates ended up with the only good thing being the sweet fluffy monstrosity he wouldn't be able to order on his own without severe ramifications to his perceived masculinity.

"I was worrying about that honestly. Civilian and shinobi teachers don't have the best of history when in the same room."

Yuhara's laugh was nice, carefree and open. No half-smirks or hiding behind masks or façades. Or triple-bluffs. Or double-triple bluffs - whatever such a thing even meant. Maddening was Kakashi's humour at times. But Iruka could see why some ninja ended up dating civilians exclusively. The possibility glimmered in his head that maybe Genma had set him up with his ideal man. Though one date was nothing to stop seeing Kakashi over.

He still owed him a round, after all.

Rule Number Four: It ends when it ends. Boundaries are there for a reason. No one needed to know what they were doing because it was emotionally insignificant. Kakashi and Iruka should, by all logic, stop seeing each other and no repercussions would pop up. Jealousy, hurt and longing where not going to happen. When one of them pushed too far or curiosity was too much - that wasn't right. Landmine. Take a step back and reassess. Iruka could do it, when the time came to end their games. When Iruka or Kakashi found someone to settle with.

"Well, we've got good food and fine sake so let's just enjoy ourselves." Okay, so mature and polite. This was hitting some of Iruka's buttons. The looks were a plus too. Nice hands. Well, might as well show some interest. It could end terribly but it might also be wonderful. Deja vu reminded him that's what he'd said about the deal with Kakashi.

"Handsome company too," Iruka smiled as he sipped some complimentary sake. And then, in usual Iruka fashion: it all ended rather unexpectedly. 

The date was cut short, of bloody course it was, because it was going well. Really well. Some civilian preliminary test was soon and in a flurry of apologies it seemed the actual test papers were no where to be found. Iruka immediately thought about his own students. 

Those little shits. Those idiots. It wouldn't be the first time a civilian child managed to goad a training shinobi into stealing either the answer key or the test itself in some game of pride, of 'no, you can't. Prove it!' bull. Just wait till tomorrow's class, Iruka was going to make them list the number of regulations they'd broken. And he'd make them run round the Academy whilst reciting them.

Yuhara was eager for Iruka to know it wasn't meant. He hadn't planned this to happen or anything. All while his co-worker eyed Iruka warily. Didn't like him much Iruka decided. Much too grabby if the way he was pulling and prodding at Yuhara to leave. Might be a story there. Might be some feelings. Yuhara might be more complicated than sneaking around in retrospect. 

"It's alright, we'll re-schedule. Don't worry about it." Iruka had no intention of saying where he lived. With Gai interrupting, fate would sign up for his current fancy to pop in and see him and Kakashi having sex in some exaggerated position. Ha, wouldn't that be utterly mortifying. No, Yuhara could stay as an acquaintance for just one more night.

"Please, if you could," Yuhara smiled again and Iruka decided he liked that, a lot. Iruka was a bit of a sucker for hearing how reliable he was. How useful he was. Complex or no, Iruka left the restaurant a few minutes after finishing his sake and dessert smiling to himself.

Back home now. To a potentially prissy jounin. Serves him right. Shoving him in a fucking cupboard - a closet the size of one was still a damned cupboard. By any other name, it was still fucking tiny and caused his legs to cramp.

Rule Number Two: Work first, play after. Regardless of if the two could manage to slip away in the night or the midday from their busy schedules, Iruka still had class reports to mark and Kakashi had mission reports to hand in. The bureaucracy wasn't nearly as necessary as the action preceding it but Iruka knew if he were to have a choice between sleep or marking after sex, his class would suffer the consequences.

So, when Iruka did return home he noticed the slight crooked way the metal hook on the wall for his keys was and he smirked. Maybe Kakashi hadn't waited long but he would. Iruka had marking to do. Humming to himself, Iruka wandered to his usual spot to mark his stack of paper. Settling on the couch, worming his way into it only to place a cushion on his knees and use it as a makeshift table. They felt like bricks, Iruka tended not to use them for anything comfort related. They were a primary element in some of his pranks when he was younger.

Iruka guessed that's why they weren't so pillow-esque any more but stiff and uncomfortable. What he'd covered them with, if memory served him correctly, was starch and some water. Best used to smash people in the face with; leaving a thick goo behind. Ah, good times. 

Focusing on the stack of paper filled with messy writing, odd diagrams and mislabelled pictures Iruka set to work knowing the prickling feeling at his neck only meant he had caught Kakashi's attention. 

They didn't greet each other even as Iruka set up his papers beside him on the couch, organising what was needed. Pens of various colours and Iruka made a mental note Kakashi was in the kitchen again. The work returned was roughly two to three pages per student and with one final glance at the clock he knew he'd be here for a few hours, minimum.

Every now and then, Iruka was sure he heard some movement from behind but pushed the idea Kakashi would literally pounce on him as far away as possible.

Focus. Who was this suppose to frustrate again?

So, Iruka kept a steady pace pausing only when he needed to squint and work out what the student meant. Naruto was a genius in comparison to some students explanation of chakra and its inner workings. All Iruka could hope for is they too were better at the physical than the theory.

Two hours and seventeen minutes slipped by, a new record, Iruka signalling he was finished by taking off his hitai-ate. Relaxing was always a nice thought after the papers were marked, the essays read and lesson plans finally finished. Stretching his arms over his head with groan at the pulling ache in his arms and back. He leaned back, content another day was over and rubbed at his forehead. 

"Kakashi, carry me to bed and take me."

Familiar tufts of silver hair and a corner of the ever too familiar porn book peered out from the kitchen, Kakashi's eyes only being in view. "Could you repeat that?" Both his eyes were visible, so Iruka guessed his face was no longer covered either. Defiantly, Iruka said nothing in return, just raised his hand to lean on, palm on his cheek as he used the back of the couch as a leaning post. 

"I thought your shift ended at nine?" Kakashi took his time standing up to his full height, though his attention seemed very much to be on the novel. A little rude, there, Kakashi. 

"It did, I just had an impromptu date. He was nice." Iruka meant it. He was most definitely nice. Whether this was the kind of relationship which fizzled out of all conversation in a few months or not, had yet to be seen. Most likely it would be comfortable till the newness of the whole thing died and burned like another kyuubi disaster. 

"Just nice?" Kakashi closed the book finally leaving the kitchen - Iruka took a glance over him, no marks or blemishes. Sometimes, Iruka had to wonder how frequent Kakashi going on missions truly was. To him, most shinobi left and returned consistently each time. One week on, D-ranks completed usually in the same day. One day off for rest. Kakashi seemed to do nothing for a week or so and then be utterly ridden to the ground with B rank and higher missions till he ended up in a hospital bed. 

Iruka ignored the annoyance at the potential self-destructive routine. He wasn't asked his opinion on Kakashi's workload, so he wasn't going to share it. Most would call him idealistic or naive. Kakashi'd call him interfering and in this kind of relationship, or the lack of one, it could easily end whatever this was.

"Amazing, to the point there must be something wrong with him," Iruka said as he pushed off the couch, clawed a hand through his hair and pulled it free. 

"His dick doesn't work." Iruka laughed, though it subsided as fast as it had flared. As he approached Kakashi again, Kakashi side-stepped out of reach. His back to the bedroom looking as tempting as ever. A strategic ploy; whenever he removed that mask. The idea Kakashi kept his mask on purely to tempt lovers when it was off had crossed Iruka's mind. 

"After the week I've had that wouldn't change much." Iruka placed his hands on the flak jacket, and slowly pushed Kakashi back. There was no resistance. 

"You sound bitter." Kakashi cocked his head to the side and sounded far too amused for Iruka's liking. What was more irritating than the 'Eye Smile'? 'Eye Smile Without a Mask,' that's what.

"You put me in the closet." Hands moved and pulled the rough material off Kakahi's shoulders. The zip being pushed down as both sides were pulled apart and Iruka made a point to lean in. Pretending, as if for a kiss, and finally another one of Kakashi's masks fell. 

"Would you rather have Gai seeing everything?" Iruka pulled a fraction away; doubted he could stop himself from snogging that mouth if he was too close. The plan backfired as Kakashi inched a bit closer, a lick at the side of his mouth and Iruka felt his eyes flutter closed, spine straighten and cock harden all at once.

Fuck, he could feel Kakashi smiling against his mouth. The destination of the bedroom postponed, as Iruka gave hasty kisses, no longer pushing. But delirious as Kakashi's desire peaked - shaky hands going to undo his belt.

"I could have henged--" Iruka said with as much argumentative bite as a thoroughly kissed man could potentially have. As the idea filtered through Iruka's head he realised. Fucking brilliant. The irritation he'd felt melted away into smugness, he grinned despite trying his best to keep his amusement to himself and pointed, "--you panicked." 

"I think you might be projecting there, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi's face held no contempt bar the slight upturned lips. Pout all he wants, Iruka wasn't letting this go. Oh, no. He finally found something of Kakashi he could poke fun at. Finally. 

They crossed the threshold to the bedroom, and Iruka was happy to announce, finally, a piece of clothing was gone. Off. Dropping to the floor and forgotten about. His own jacket was unzipped, the black undershirt was pulled up as worshipping hands slid over supple muscle.

"Think you might be deflecting, again." Iruka made a point to use a foot to close the bedroom door. He wasn't going to let go of Kakashi any time soon if he had his way.

Kakashi groaned, quiet like, when Iruka pulled at Kakashi's clothing in a hurried frenzy. The fuck were they being interrupted now. If Anko dive-bombed through his window; if Gai hunted Kakashi down again; if a student tried to prank him, he might have to write a pamphlet to remind other shinobi that pretty much all household items could be used to maim. 

"I did not panic." Kakashi held onto Iruka's shoulder - less to do with balance and more for contact - as he said goodbye to all modesty. 

Iruka laughed, he couldn't believe it. Was there a jounin-exclusive class of, 'Never Admit Anything,' taken along with, 'How to Make People Say: Are You Fucking Kidding Me Right Now?' Another unattractive snort and Kakashi was pushed - some resistance felt from the tension of those smaller shoulders - down to sit on the edge of the bed.

"No, no, of course you didn't." Iruka stripped his lower half, slid a knee against Kakashi's leg, slithered himself onto Kakashi's lap, "The infamous Copy-Nin didn't just shove someone in a closet because-" Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck, "-oh no, my Eternal Rival might find me!" Iruka thought his impression was spot on.

"For the record: this is the least sexiest you've been." Kakashi seemed to think so too. With fake doe-eyes and mock concern anyone could see through, Iruka sighed.

"If you're having problems... we can just cuddle," The sneaking smile that appeared on Kakashi's face was worrying. Though sadly, Iruka was too slow to realise, more focused on those half-gloved hands pulling up the ever falling black top, the mouth lingering on a bronzed nipple.

"How thoughtful of you," Kakashi's arms - and Iruka could feel the tension in those muscles too - wound around him in a grip Iruka's teacher-self was aware was a grapple to incapacitate enemies.

Iruka squirmed. What. The. Fuck. Was this? "No," Another test of strength and the fact he couldn't move at all rendered him still. Maybe Kakashi was just kidding. Maybe he would continue. Now. Preferably. Definitely. Now. 

For fuck's sake.

"Come on," Kakashi snuggled into his neck as if to remind Iruka he hadn't begged, pleaded or at all recanted his idea within those words. Usually, Iruka did not like to hand over wins, be it in verbal spar or flirtatious words. But yeah. This may have been a special kind of torture. 

"I was, I was kidding," Iruka whined, though if Kakashi ever brought this up again he most certainly did not. The hands on his back were bare and Iruka couldn't even recount when Kakashi'd removed them. Sly bastard.

"Kakashi, come on." Now, sadly Iruka realised the difference in most teasing lovers in comparison to Kakashi. One, and this was of greatest importance, Kakashi actually had the patience to let that teasing seethe. Two, he most certainly had the one track mind, along with the pride to consider this a win if Iruka begged. It was a hard decision, not as hard as Iruka was, but still Iruka was going to hear about this either way.

No. Not worth it. Kakashi would beg first. 

Iruka nipped at Kakashi's ear, the only part of Kakashi his mouth could really reach, "Y'know, maybe I'll think of my date." 

"If that makes you hold out longer," came the muttered answer against his shoulder. Well, fuck.

"You just have an answer for everything." Another test to see if Kakashi's grip was still as strong and Iruka sighed through his nose. Fine. Forget it. Never mind. Not worth it.

"Kakashi, take me on the bed." No response. "Please."

Iruka groaned when his back sunk into the mattress as Kakashi lay back and with the momentum slung him to the side, only to roll over and smother Iruka with crazed kisses. Kakashi finally pulled, removing the last of Iruka's clothing, throwing them haphazardly behind him. Not the coolest moment when the chain of Iruka's dog-tags ended up on his ear and Kakashi threw those out of the way too. Kakashi left only to rummage, with concentration on his face akin to the highest ranked mission, for lube in Iruka's drawers. 

And then Kakashi was on him again. The typical bites, the not so typical murmurs of swears and the ever rare noises. Not enough. Still not enough. Iruka tilted his head all the way back, Kakashi seemed to like giving his neck attention though his hand was more focused on Iruka's dick.

Oh, shit. Oh, fuck. Iruka moaned. What a shitty noise he made. He didn't like making noises - thanks for that self-conscious quirk Mizuki. The traitor, once friend, confidant and more, had always spoken ill of Iruka's noises. Fuck. Iruka frowned, hid his head in the crook of Kakashi's shoulder and tried to remove the voice in his head.

Umino, seriously, how could you actually make that noise?

It's gross, stop it.

You sound like a whore.

When Kakashi started to roll his shoulder, trying to coax Iruka back onto the mattress he ended up catching sight of the look again. Iruka was pretty sure the look, he was going to call it the Sneaking Suspicion Look of Kakashi's. Not entirely glaring or cheerful, but the intensity made Iruka break not only eye-contact but want to hide so Kakashi couldn't see his expression. 

What was Kakashi even looking at? What was Iruka doing to provoke it? Having sex was exposed enough thanks. He didn't want to explain why sometimes, he was silent. Focusing on keeping those noises down and breathing heavy, eyes shut tight and hands clawing at the sheets. Others - and Iruka as sure it was entirely on purpose, like Kakashi was seeing this as a challenge to wind Iruka up.

"You're thinking again." Kakashi's mouth moved against his ear, panting just as much as Iruka.

"It's nothing." Distraction, misdirection either one could work. So, Iruka gave hurried kisses, nips at Kakashi's jaw, leaving behind red bruising marks.

"But you're quiet again."

"It's nothing." For a few seconds, when Kakashi never spoke, had returned in lifting Iruka's leg over his shoulder, Iruka thought he'd managed it. To leave behind those thoughts. To focus on the heat against his skin and the caress of Kakashi's mouth. 

"I like your voice." 

"Don't," Iruka snapped, knowing he was frowning deep. Of course someone else would like to hear their partner - but, but it was... Mizuki's face was in his head again. It was gross. It was weird. It was-- Iruka squirmed, he didn't like this feeling. He didn't like this at all. Fuck. "Just - just get on with it."

"Iruka," Kakashi bit back at him with such a cryptic look, he might as well have been wearing his mask. For a moment, Iruka blinked, dumbfounded at the speed his thoughts left him at the sound of his name. Kakashi hadn't used his name before, not without any honorific attached. Kakashi pushed through the ring of muscle and Iruka groaned low again.

Fuck. Misdirection was Kakashi's thing.

Moaning into Kakashi's mouth, Iruka mangled his fingers through silver hair. 

And then someone knocked on the bedroom door. Both Iruka and Kakashi stilled. Had someone just... Did someone just knock on the bedroom door? Frozen, staring at it - as if the blasted thing had made the noise to spite them - they blinked once, then glanced at each other. 

"Eh, Iruka, are you..." Iruka's head fell back onto the mattress in relief of hearing the ever professional voice of Izumo. At least he wouldn't be barging in. 

"Yes, busy." 

"Like busy or..." Kakashi rested his chin on Iruka's shoulder as Izumo paused, "busy-busy?"

"What do you think?"

"Right. Sorry. Have fun. Wasn't important." A few seconds later and Iruka heard the front door close - louder than what it needed to be. Well, that could have been a thousand times worse.

Iruka could feel the laughter rumbling through Kakashi's chest. Now, Iruka thought about it he had never seen or heard Kakashi's laugh. Usually ducking his head for a quiet snigger or forcing it back with a tight smile. This was practically hysteria, at least, from what Iruka'd seen so far. Iruka had seen a lot of Kakashi so he guessed whatever he was laughing at was earth-shattering.

"What are you laughing at?" Iruka tried to keep his voice soft, just in case Izumo thought to return in perhaps the worst timing ever known.

"Busy-busy." 

Maybe he'd misunderstood.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Trained shinobi, able to use obscure communications to fool their foes, aid their allies, the difference between life and death... and you go with 'busy-busy'," Kakashi's breath was hot against Iruka's chest, and with a heavy sigh he rested his head against the wooden headboard. Today wasn't going as well as he'd planned.

"Figures I sleep with the one jounin who rates me on effective verbal codes, for sex, despite that's what should be happening." 

"Maybe if you had a better code--" The snort of laughter was too much, apparently and Kakashi laughed, voice degenerating into an awkward noise he tried to stop or silence with little success. It didn't fucking work and Iruka refused to acknowledge he was sulking. He knew he was. But Kakashi didn't need to know he knew.

"Do you need a minute? You know what, I'll give you one. Enjoy it," Iruka huffed. Kakashi didn't take long to return to the fact they were still in the midst of screwing and for once, gave a slower, deeper kiss Iruka had to say he preferred.

With a grin and scoff over it happening yet again, in the same day, Iruka and Kakashi tumbled into more teasing. It was doubtful to happen again. They had time.

It itched and coiled in his head: missing a key point there, Umino. Missing. The. Point. What is the second thing Izumo is known for? What is usually attached, in a lazy but considerably louder, complaining voice to said chuunin? That was once so curious, went through Iruka's drawers like a drunken sleuth. Yes, his counterpart, Kotetsu. Where there is one, the other will not be too far. Well, fuck. Maybe Iruka would be lucky and Izumo and Kotetsu would meet before a double dose of embarrassment was administered. 

The sensible person would stop. The sensible person would at least believe it not wise to continue right that second but Iruka Umino had very little blood working in his brain and decided: nah, it'll be fine.

Wriggling and squirming, hoping to relight whatever atmosphere there'd been before, Iruka lifted his legs back to Kakashi's back. Though all he found was the frustrating sensation of Kakashi touching the one place that made Iruka feel like coming without so much as a look at his dick. He didn't want a graze, he didn't want a light massage. Little harder. Move the angle. Something must be done to remedy this. 

"I'm not fragile, Kakashi. So, move. Properly." Iruka spoke between frustrated grunts. 

Kakashi huffed back, rolling his eyes melodramatically. In warning, Iruka gave him a sniping criticism he was slowing down. Maybe he was too old, maybe-- anything to rile each other up, back to the energy they had before.

And then the voice of Kotetsu bellowed throughout the tiny home. Iruka froze, panicked and Kakashi cursed, pulling out and away. This was un-fucking-real. 

"Hey, Izumo, Iruka where are you?"

"Izumo's not here and I'm busy."

"Wait, you've someone in there? Like, busy-busy?" Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose when Kakashi's shoulders started to move subtly. He really wasn't going to hear the end of this one.

Waiting, listening, Iruka heard Kotetsu shuffle around. As if he was genuinely thinking about opening the door. If he did, Iruka knew Kakashi would probably be able to hide, or henge but... Iruka may just find one of those solid pillows and throw it at his face. Then suffocate the man with it.

"It's not Izumo, is it?" Before Iruka even had a chance to answer, Kotetsu's usual curiosity reared with its usual awful timing, "Wait. Is it the guy Genma set you up with? That's pretty fast, Iruka." Iruka tried to ignore the almost proud tone Kotetsu used.

But sadly allowing such a cover story - that Iruka was shagging Yuhara rather than Kakashi meant bigger problems. Genma would be told his perfect couple were banging already. Genma would probably make lewd jokes to Yuhara about the whole thing, though Yuhara would only hear that a shinobi had lied about sleeping with him. Not good. Couldn't let it escalate like that. 

"It's not." Kakashi frowned at him, Iruka wasn't sure why. 

"So, who is--" With a flurry of noise, noise which made it apparent neither Iruka or Kakashi would be getting off as it was clear someone was storming into Iruka's home. Fuck. This might be it if they could sense chakra and Kakashi's was familiar to them.

Nothing quite as efficient to kill boners than to know potentially a could-be or has-been student could walk in.

"Kotetsu, you idiot. How long does it take for you to leave?"

"Iruka's with someone; you know who it is?"

"It doesn't matter, now move." The pause in movement from the other side of the door made Kakashi freeze. "Sorry, Iruka and eh, company."

No matter how many kisses or attempt at flirting Iruka tried after, both of them were far too paranoid to do much else than mutter about how awful the day had been.

For an hour or so Kakashi stayed on the couch. Lounging, reading, without his mask on. And within the one hour Kakashi stayed, Iruka realised he may have unleashed a terrifying thing upon the world. Kakashi hiding behind his book, demented giggles at the most random of moments. Only for the ninja part of his brain demanding him to be silent and stony faced. The scandalous book hadn't provoked such a response before.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm substituting words in Icha Icha with 'busy-busy'," Kakashi said, looking pleased with himself.

Iruka laughed. Fuck. A man so deadly did have his adorable moments.


	3. Kurenai: The Chapter of the Stolen Sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka is drunk. Kakashi is drunk.
> 
> But where did he get this sake from?

Iruka was so far gone from tipsy he'd have to send it a postcard to inform it of his newest adventures. The world shifted, colours occasionally agreeing to move with it or turn into blurs of light and make Iruka think about losing his dinner. Roughly he was pulled and pushed by Anko who howled with drunken fury over something or someone - maybe at her own legs that stumbled this way and that. Either way, Iruka had stopped listening by the fifth round in the second bar. 

Another bar hop later and Izumo, Kotetsu and Genma tagged along, ever eager to hear Iruka's slurring swears and secrets. Ahead of him, Kotetsu twirled around yelling back, loud enough for possibly everyone in the street over to hear. 

"Iruka, who was it?" Kotetsu slurred, "Who're you banging like a drum?" 

Iruka was half-relieved to know Kotetsu was not aware of the truth. The truth being it was Iruka who wanted to be the drum, no thanks to his friends interference. 

"He's in love, wants to keep 'im all to himself," Anko laughed into the sky, face red and snorts peppering her speech as Kotetsu stumbled into her, "I bet its someone really shitty in bed or's ugly as fuck." 

"So long as it ain't a stand-in for Mizuki." Genma's voice cut through Iruka's good mood immediately. A heavy arm went round his shoulder and Iruka found the steady and sober Izumo keeping his mood from souring. He loved this guy sometimes, really.

"So, when we gonna meet him?" Izumo sounded much too like the voice of reason. Much too curious. A sober Izumo and hammered Iruka could be a recipe for 'the arrangement' to sneak out. Dangerous. 

"It's not like that." Iruka closed his eyes, ignoring the feeling of his grin growing at the memory of Kakashi snorting with laughter over how his porn had turned into a comedy at the sheer substitution of words. 

"Come on," Izumo goaded and shrugged Iruka's head off his shoulder as it lolled from side to side - the fresh air finally making all the sake and imported wines pack a punch. Instead of the solid ground, Iruka's feet felt like they were hitting thick mud one step and then bouncing off it the next. 

"Not telling," Iruka sang back, loud enough for all of his drinking companions to hear. The noise was soon escalated as Anko began yelling again, this time waving her hands frantically overhead as she stood at the end of the street.

"Tenzo! Kurenai!"

Was it okay to think if those two were here, then maybe, somewhere, most likely in the shadows in a tree branch reading bullshit, was another jounin? Adrenaline shot Iruka to hold his head up and grin at the two ninja who both regarded him with curiosity. 

"Looks like you've been having a good time, Iruka-sensei." Tenzo acknowledged him with a nod, though Iruka's attention went more to the small spaces around him.

"Little too much on the sake, I think," Kurenai said.

"I'm not drunk, at all." Iruka could hear the slur in his own words and he laughed at himself. Fuck. This was going to be so embarrassing tomorrow. 

"What's the first shinobi rule?" Izumo elbowed him, Iruka forgot he was using Izumo as a standing aid. Standing aids should be seen and not heard, damn it.

"Kotetsu is a pain." The squawk of surprise from Kotetsu was nothing short of hysterical. 

"What about the second, then?" Iruka snorted at the pout Kotetsu tried. He'd seen the Copy-Nin pout that weak shit wasn't going to cut it. Ham it up a bit more, go on Kotetsu, Iruka believes in you! 

"Genma's so much worse." Iruka was happy to hear Izumo's chuckling, the man might be more inclined to jump in front of the pissy Genma now. Sad fact: Genma was a boring and downer drunk. Quickest way to stop a party wasn't to invite anyone, just hand Genma a few too many and boom. Instant shitty party. It had to be a bloodlimit. It had to be. 

"The third?" A rather unimpressed Genma asked. Iruka hadn't a clue what to say the third was until he remembered the slight buzzing and mumbling noise wasn't anything other than Anko gibbering away yet again. Gotcha.

"Anko doesn't shut the fuck up." Whenever Iruka heard someone laugh because of his comedy genius, he joined in regardless. Tenzo looked more surprised though.

The end of the night came a few hours later, thankfully Izumo had rendered Iruka slightly more capable of using his limbs - see? He could kiss the man really. If it wasn't Izumo, of course. Kissing Izumo would be... weird. 

Now, Kakashi. Where was he? 

Iruka wanted to kiss him.

Best check his house. Iruka's house. Not Kakashi's house. No way could he sneak to Kakashi's home without some raised eyebrows and whispering rumours. Nope. Home. For bed. But if Kakashi was there it was home. For sex.

Iruka could see no fault in this logic and with a wave and dismissal of his friends announced he'd go home. Walk off some of the alcohol and celebrate the achievement of not vomiting on anyone's shoes.

A giggle here, a giggle there and as Iruka walked home - slight detour as he staggered at random intervals less to do with his drinking but more to do with his chakra still going crazy. If he yanked the front door off its hinges then Iruka was most definitely going to visit Kakashi for safety purposes. Iruka was pretty sure the Copy-Nin didn't know how to put a condom on with his mouth; it was Iruka's duty to teach him. Safety first. He'd sacrifice himself for the task. He would, really.

As the cool air bit at his ears and nose, Iruka noticed the shadow over his door and stared at it for a moment. Oh, was that always there? Why was the shadow so spiky at the side? Ah!

"You're a stalker." Iruka giggled a little at the sound of his own voice. He sounded pretty fucked already. Horny, even.

"Just curious if you face-planted on your way home." Iruka staggered when he looked up, Kakashi crouching on his roof.

"I will have you know I'm a shinobi - I have excellent balance," Iruka said, the sway in his stance anything but subtle.

"Would you be up for more s-sake?"

The hiccup was fucking adorable. Holy shit. Just freeze that moment please. Hold time for a second, let Iruka's mind solidify the noise. Mr. Copy-Nin who sounds fucking cute should not be known as intimidating by anyone. It shouldn't be legal.

"I think, I think you're drunk. You are, aren't you?" Iruka pointed an accusatory finger.

"If poor s-sensei can't handle another few rounds," Kakashi held up a dark bottle, unopened from what Iruka could see, as if it were the greatest find ever. And Iruka had seen him once look over his house for a missing Icha-Icha book. So with all the masculinity Iruka had he accepted this challenge. 

"I will drink you under the table, Pretty Boy." Kakashi slipped off the roof, less like a cat and more like a very confused and angry honey-badger that was not prepared for the fall - and triumphantly grabbed hold of Iruka's shoulder like he did out in the real world when they weren't trying to tear clothes off each other.

Iruka fell completely on his backside when Kakashi's jutsu finished and the instinct to just lay down and sleep, crawled into his head. Kakashi on the other hand was having trouble removing the cloth mask from his face.

This was the man other hidden villages put prices on. High prices because he was dangerous. Laughing, Iruka watched as Kakashi realised why said mask wasn't smoothly removing itself. The fucking idiot still had his hitai-ate on. Iruka laughed so loud, Kakashi stilled. 

In revenge Iruka was stunned silent when a clone of Kakashi appeared at his side - the bottle and two traditional sake cups in its hands. The clone poured the drinks and Iruka couldn't stop watching those hands, even as the clone placed the now open bottle down and offered a healthy cup of unknown origin sake.

With a shrug, Iruka sipped and then devoured the rest of it. Was he drinking liquid silk? Smoothest sake ever. Iruka reached out and pawed at the bottle once his first round lay empty. Tempting to take Kakashi's, he eyed how far the real Kakashi was doing with his mask.

"What is this?" Iruka stared at the bottle, rotated it carefully in his hands - only as skilfully as a drunk ninja could - and cooed at it, "I think I'm in love." 

"I didn't think you were s-so easy." Kakashi sat down next to him, no personal space included in said venture as the entire length of him leaned against Iruka. The clone disappeared without any smoke, Iruka pouted, he wasn't fast enough to steal Kakashi's cup. 

The odd thing about Kakashi, the one without the mask, seemed to smile more than Iruka had thought. At first, Kakashi never kept it off for very long. The man seemed almost too careful with it, in the beginning. Iruka couldn't think from the fog in his head when it became more or less a normal reaction to being alone, to whip it off as soon as possible. Drunk Iruka also couldn't stop looking at Kakashi's mouth.

"What's wrong with being easy? You don't seem to mind."

"Don't worry, sensei. I won't s-say a word." 

Iruka pulled a face when Kakashi neared - he still had his hair up. In Iruka's opinion, compartmentalisation worked easier if certain behaviours were only continued in certain scenarios. Kakashi wanted to kiss him? Hair must be down because typically, Iruka did not have his hair down and in turn he would not kiss him during work. Ultimately, it made things easier. Simple. Was his hair down? Kakashi, kiss. Was his hair up? Kakashi, no kissing. Simple.

This obstacle was removed forthwith while Kakashi knocked back his sake as if were in the way, before turning and finally Iruka received the kiss he'd wanted for most of the night.

Kissing Kakashi was always quite nice. Even if the technique and passion was forgotten and left for slower, relaxed kisses which Iruka adored just as much. Fingers tugged on the hair at the nape of Kakashi's neck, the other hand of Iruka's pulled at Kakashi's arm and grinned. Everything was so nice.

Problem Iruka. Big fucking problem Iruka. Insert warning noises. Loud ones. Stop. Now.

The warning siren made Iruka pause and pull away, for a second or two, Kakashi kept moving forward not wanting to end the near bout of making out just yet. Or maybe he could taste the fear and the dread and the anxiety which scratched at Iruka's conscience and refused to hear why. If Kakashi kept up for half a second more, Iruka would have thrown the idea away, forgotten by a muddled mind.

Kakashi was confused if anything but said nothing as Iruka lowered his head. Guilt manifesting in his chest, heavy and solid: the weight of the world.

"I think this'll end soon," Iruka said as his fingers curled around some of the silver hair in his hands, wanting to keep Kakashi near. Kakashi's arm loosened instantaneously and the smothering warmth died as he pulled away. 

"The schoolteachers hitting it off?" Kakashi's smile was so fake, it hurt.

"I'd like to think so." Iruka smiled, though found the staring Kakashi difficult to give any eye-contact to. He shouldn't have said anything, he shouldn't be saying anything. "I'm seeing him later, I-- I just thought I should say. Just in case."

It was going to end. Soon. Out of everyone Iruka could tell, Kakashi would remember this. No matter how Iruka tried, he wasn't going to squeeze another few months out of this, not now, not when Kakashi knew. Wouldn't be right, to lead Yuhara on whilst sleeping with Kakashi. No, if Yuhara said they were as great together as Iruka thought he didn't want to ruin his chances.

"Do you want to leave?" Kakashi tried to edge away, careful even though the glaze in his eyes wasn't gone and Iruka's hand dropped to his lap. Iruka didn't let the sleeve go though, as easy as it would be, Iruka held on and in turn, strangely, too held Kakashi in place.

Iruka heard the ticking of the clock in Kakashi's bedroom. If he didn't know any better Kakashi didn't sound like he was breathing. Iruka took a slow, deep breath himself, and hoped as he blinked the burn away.

"No. Is that okay?" Iruka glanced up to see if Kakashi'd be pissed. Honestly wouldn't blame him at this point. Maybe the alcohol made him quieter or allowed more of the worry through but either way, Kakashi nodded with a calmness that felt like a storm would appear soon. 

For the first time ever, Kakashi was almost hesitant to touch him. No quick pecks or earnest touches. Even the first time, even the first snog hadn't been so careful. Just calm down, just take it easy and Iruka goaded himself to let out a shaky breath. The impulse to apologise almost made Iruka cry and he had no idea why. 

Iruka closed his eyes, leaning into Kakashi's hand, gloveless but hardly smooth. Callouses and serrated scar tissue against Iruka's cheek. Why did one kiss to the side of his mouth make him shiver so? Kakashi hadn't slowed this much, not even when he was in a teasing mood.

He parted his lips, an obvious invite: go back to how it was and waited. But another kiss planted lower, a ghost of a touch from Kakashi's thumb over his lips. All of it had Iruka looking to Kakashi through eyelashes, to see why. Why was it different? Too different, made Iruka feel all vulnerable and weak.

When Kakashi's mouth finally touched his Iruka pushed back up against him. An arm around his neck, sneaking back to where it once was, and the other grasping up his toned arm. Iruka felt the sigh, the way Kakashi bumped his forehead against the hitai-ate Iruka still wore. The hand which hovered at the bottom of his back, unsure.

Teeth nipped at Kakashi's lips and Iruka's desperation encouraged his frenzied kisses, he didn't want to talk about this. He shouldn't talk about this. Forget it. Think about nothing. Just feel, have fun. Things were fine.

"Please," Iruka spoke with ragged breaths against Kakashi's mouth. The response? Kakashi bit at his neck, bites not enough to leave marks though his tongue felt hot enough to burn out the pulse at Iruka's throat. Iruka groaned as he stretched his neck, laying back and trying his best to bring Kakashi with him.

Emboldened by the sake, Iruka was eternally grateful they managed to move passed the trepidation back onto familiar ground. Kakashi had woken from whatever dreamlike haze and like normal, even in his state, made short work of clothing. Granted, Iruka may have lost a few buttons in the process, a few seams not quite so well sown any more, but Iruka would complain tomorrow once the hangover was bearable. 

What Iruka really wanted was Kakashi to finally get on with it - after the Gai, the Izumo and Kotsetsu incidents Kakashi had left on a mission. His S-ranked mission should have been to fuck Iruka till he couldn't walk. But that wasn't going to happen tonight, at least not in the fashion Iruka would like. This was not planned or prepared for and drunken sex usually also went hand-in-hand with quick I-came-too-fast-sorry and 'this doesn't normally happen' sex. 

Iruka could deal with that. 

Kakashi had a new scar, two in fact. Little ones at the rounding of his shoulder, nicks almost, not deep at all. Probably a projectile hitting and no more. Iruka lavished attention on them and if the noise Kakashi made was anything to go by, they were still sensitive. 

Different again, as Kakashi seemed content to run his hands everywhere, like he planned to map every groove and blemish on Iruka's skin. Kakashi's reverence to Iruka's backside, not so different. Oddly fascinated with how Kakashi hip bone felt against the underside of his thigh, Iruka pushed the material down further - they could fuck on the floor. Kakashi shared the same thought, hands scraping at removing everything. Kakashi threw one of Iruka's gloves away, the action making Iruka giggle.

The dark muttering outside gave Iruka pause.

"I think I heard something." Iruka would have glared at the door if he could see it but the couch blocked the view. If anyone did burst in, Iruka might have a chance to hide. 

"Probably Kurenai." Kakashi rubbed at the back of his head, "I may have liberated a sake bottle from her."

"I will wait. In your bed. Naked." Iruka kissed Kakashi and instead of grabbing at his clothing, simply pushed the discarded pile under the couch before sneaking away. 

"Thanks for the view," Kakashi whispered back and Iruka suppressed a manly giggle, the manliest of giggles, and closed the bedroom door with a coy smile. Iruka wondered how the visitor would deal with Kakashi - who seemed to be content to answer the door half-naked, the zip of his trousers, clearly, down after he'd thrown them back on. Shirtless Kakashi was a sight. Pissed for being interrupted, horny, shirtless Kakashi was more so. 

Blame it on booze but Iruka didn't feel out of place, naked in another person's home, and collapsed on the bed. The smell of Kakashi and fresh sheets mixed and Iruka grunted. Just bottle that smell please. Name it, Sex, and Iruka would renounce his need for his old Wank Bank: the other images, sounds, erotic scenes Iruka remembered and wanked off to could all fuck off. Just give him this smell because fuck - if it wasn't imperative he was quiet, he might off himself here. Kakashi be damned. 

He rolled over onto his stomach, carefully and sighed deep into the pillows. This was a special kind of torture. Though Ibiki might need to be high to take this as a suggestion for new information extraction. Another deep breath and the crawling thought of earlier, stretched over his mind and Iruka yawned. The next thing Iruka was aware of was the silence. It was always the silence when he woke up.

Weight pressed down on the mattress and Iruka stirred, feeling the heat crawl up his body. Skin close to skin. Iruka was slow to turn over, sleep aching to return to the comfort and warmth Iruka woke from. Kakashi gave one of the rarer smiles, which not only showed in his eyes but removed the typical weariness on his face. 

"Hey you." Iruka wasn't prepared for the instantaneous grin spreading on his face at hearing the simple greeting. Kakashi's forearms lay at the sides of Iruka's head. 

"Hi," Iruka smiled sheepishly, "Sorry." 

Kakashi hummed, leaned down and kissed him slow, Iruka rested his arms around Kakashi's neck with his fingers playing with his hair. Kakashi never complained and Iruka always liked to see Kakashi out in the real world and know. Know he'd run his fingers through that hair whilst Kakashi was doing something. Licking, sucking, biting, and all those actions in between, the pause in a kiss to take an urgent breath, the rumble in his mouth when Iruka'd forced that groan out of him. 

"You taste like sake," Kakashi ever matter-of-factly stated. Iruka was tired and torn. He could tell - fuck, he could feel - Kakashi was still up for sex. Easy solution. 

"I'll taste like you soon enough." Iruka hoped his voice sounded sultry, seductive and not tired and groggy. The quirk of Kakashi's mouth roused Iruka to kiss the man senseless. Iruka blamed the beauty mark below his mouth. 

"Sit," Iruka muttered, "Come on." Iruka pushed Kakashi up, though Kakashi kept kissing him, everywhere. The fatigue caught up, and Iruka pushes became more insistent at Kakashi's chest. "I'm too tired for anything else right now. So, sit."

He slipped to kneel on the floor, as much as the bed would ease the tension in his knees, the kink in his neck would be ridiculous. At least Kakashi had no objections, Iruka wasn't sure he was up for bickering. Funny how if the the parameters changed then how much Iruka loved Kakashi's dick changed with it. In his arse, thick, made Iruka wild. Here it hurt his jaw at best, bruised his throat at worst. Blow jobs were a staple though and if anything - at least Kakashi was quiet and never shoved his head down in impatience or lack of control. 

Quiet blows were the most intense: pick a place and go ahead. Though rules dictated neither could change schedules, Iruka had a very fond memory of the file room. The only record keeping he'd been doing was how long it took for Kakashi to come in his mouth. 

Started off slow, like normal, giving Iruka sometime to relax and Kakashi time to shut himself up. He'd rested a hand at the base of Iruka's neck, massaged it and fuck. If Kakashi asked, the groan was just to set the mood.

The first time Iruka'd went down on Kakashi he'd been a little paranoid he wasn't any good. Nowadays, Iruka was aware how much Kakashi liked it the tighter his fist got - which gripped at the edge of the bed, sheets crumpled tight. Always just one, never both.

Only when Kakashi pushed Iruka's hair out the way did it register Iruka was still wearing his hitai-ate. He glanced up, wondering if it was another misdirection to have him watch. Some enjoyed eye-contact, Iruka found it a bit too intimate. Too intimate for someone he was supposed to have no emotional ties to. 

So, Iruka closed his eyes, focused on satisfying Kakashi as best as he could. A lapping lick from the flat of his tongue or a probing tip at the ever sensitive head - all was dependant on Kakashi. The rougher the fingers at his neck grew the more Iruka worked the cock further. Closing his eyes let Iruka listen to the harsh breathing and focus. Focus on keeping momentum and swallowing back the pre-cum and saliva, focus on the hitch of breath from Kakashi, the twitch at his hips when he was close. He could tell though, with the way Kakashi's hand tugged at his hair, he wasn't going to last longer. After all, what felt better than Iruka's hot mouth and keen tongue paying wanton attention to Kakashi's dick? 

Sake made it easy to have sex but it never did any favours to prolong it. So, a few more, harsher sucks and licks - the low noise, Kakashi's noise had Iruka take a sharp breath. Iruka swallowed, though was well aware Kakashi was pushing his head back. Truthfully, Iruka had a sneaking suspicion Kakashi wanted to blow his load onto Iruka's face, so, Iruka may or may not have allowed some to drip down his lips. The look Kakashi gave him, gave his mouth. Yeah, he was right. Had to be. If Iruka's first thought wasn't sleep, he'd be hard just from that look. Fuck. Iruka wished he had the fucking sharingan or a camera. 

Both panting, Iruka wiped at his mouth. A spell of dizziness as he stood up, he gave Kakashi a smile, though knew no one would be convinced of its genuineness, "Right. I should go."

Kakashi whirled him around with what appeared, no effort, Iruka bounced on the bed as he landed. Fucking shithead sometimes. 

"You can sleep here, it's no bother." Kakashi lay next to him, his half-shrug barely hiding the fake disinterest. Iruka smiled, feeling bitter. 

"I think it would be for the best to stop pretending we sleep while the other is still there." He saw the way Kakashi's jaw clenched, moved, tensed some more. Iruka only knew such a reaction meant Iruka was touching on a topic Kakashi did not want to discuss. Or maybe he was pissed Iruka knew he hadn't slept all those other times. All those other three times.

Iruka moved away, to the side of the bed, placed his feet on the floor and debated with himself. What was the worst ending to this? How could Iruka revealing another aspect of his life to Kakashi turn bad? 

"It's physiological on my end." Iruka let out a weary sigh, rubbed at his neck, "Having a lover literally stab you in the back--" Iruka felt Kakashi move behind him, "--I feel it, just when I'm about to sleep." The never ending remembrance of steel sinking into flesh, Iruka shuddered. Nothing made the feeling leave, no amount of talking or physical therapy could stop it. 

"I panic, sometimes," Iruka grimaced at the memory of how he'd once flailed around at Izumo's house - punched him on the nose as he'd woken up, overwhelmed with the thought of death and metal. Izumo prodded at him then and Iruka confessed. No one was ever allowed to sleep near him again. Iruka never stayed in bed long after that either.

The weight of Kakashi, the warmth of his skin was a small comfort as he rested his temple at the side of Iruka's neck - and pressed an open hand to Iruka's scar.

"Does it hurt?" The curiosity was more welcome than pity, the gentle fingers comforting rather than distressing.

"No, no - I just, it's fine. It's just--" he'd opened up to Kakashi, he shouldn't shut down now. He might have to try and explain it again and Iruka did not want to talk about this more than once. Iruka paused as Kakashi touched at the scar on his back for some time. 

"It's like having a sore back that eases up during the day and by the time you end up in bed it's there. You only remember after it jolts you awake and it's just as raw as the night before and the night before that." Iruka forced himself to stop, the panic whispering again. Kakashi nuzzled into his neck, kissed him - apologised and moved his hand to stroke at Iruka's stomach. Just to make sure Kakashi knew he wasn't pissed, Iruka leaned back, pleased at the squeeze in return.

"Not your fault. I just can't stay. Or else we'd both be exhausted for all the wrong reasons." Iruka twisted around to see Kakashi - his hair wild and splayed in directions which warranted a smile, minimum. Iruka gave Kakashi a kiss with a sigh and he turned round again, facing away, thinking. He had to leave, remember. A naked Kakashi plus warm bed was the worst incentive to leave ever.

Kakashi's mouth rested on his shoulder, the other arm coming round to keep a firm grip on Iruka's midriff as well. Had to wonder what he was up to. Iruka held Kakashi's hand, a stroking thumb nested in Kakashi's palm.

"I don't sleep well with noise around." Kakashi whispered into Iruka's shoulder. Straight away, Iruka assumed. Kakashi was out on missions a lot; possibly found it difficult to determine between safety and danger.

"At home, my father was silent." Iruka smiled, thinking of his own parents. His father had had a very un-ninja-like footfall, his mother complaining he'd walk in the heavy heel and be heard out on a mission. 

"The only night I knew he was in the house, really knew, was when I could smell blood--" Iruka's stomach fell, or it felt like it, he'd forgotten, "--he committed seppuku. I'm not so great at sleeping in anything other than silence." 

How morbid to think Iruka was the opposite. His parents created noise, were always talking, laughing - a few shouting matches - and when they'd gone the silence had been deafening. Iruka hadn't slept well for the first few weeks.

"What a pair we make," Iruka snorted and slowly, removed himself from Kakashi and the bed and began his quest for finding his clothes. Iruka had no idea how a glove ended up in the hallway, where was the other one? He dressed as silently as he could, minus the clink of his dog-tags hitting the metal zip of his flak jacket. Every now and then, glancing at the front door then to the bedroom door. Iruka paused at fixing his hitai-ate. Felt a little rude to just leave. He hovered, outside the bedroom overcome with nerves.

Nothing to be scared of. It's only Kakashi. Iruka poked his head into the bedroom, no surprise Kakashi was still awake. He watched as Kakashi sat himself up and returned the stare. Well, might as well and Iruka walked over, nerves still gnawing at his gut as he reached out. 

"Night, Kakashi." Iruka leaned over, kissed Kakashi goodbye, his left hand Kakashi took hold of. For a brief second, Iruka wondered if Kakashi was going to let go or yank him back into the bed.

"Goodnight, Iruka." Kakashi said, clearly as tired as Iruka felt. Iruka made no attempt to remove the grip around his wrist now. The scrutiny despite being fully dressed felt more embarrassing than anything else. Iruka relented another kiss before Kakashi let go.

Whistling home, Iruka was unusually upbeat for a man so tired and hadn't managed to fuck the secret fuck buddy he had. Still, the night was cool and with the pangs of a hangover reminding Iruka his day tomorrow -today, actually, how long had Kakashi allowed him to sleep? - would be awful, he was lulled into contentment for now. He'd see Yuhara tomorrow too.

Thankfully the hangover the following morning only made Iruka want to murder three people instead of four. So, there was that. As the day continued, the Mission Desk sparked a few headaches but luckily, Kurenai in her dutifulness arrived with a strange concoction.

She told him simply, "Now, don't spit, sensei," never mind spit, Iruka almost choked and died after hearing those words. Genma laughing at his expense didn't help. Iruka refused to ask what he was drinking though after two more hours, the hangover was quite frankly... gone. After work however, Iruka went home and brushed his teeth because as much as the mixture worked it was by far the most disgusting thing he'd had in his mouth willingly. 

Reviewing the lesson plan ate up his time till Iruka realised he was going to be late for his date. Well, shit. Kakashi had rubbed off on Iruka more than it seemed. As Iruka rushed out his door, he snorted from the connotations. Kakashi'd like that one.

At the market, bustling with people, Yuhara stood nearby and looking at vegetables at one of the stalls. Little odd, but either way, Iruka gave a shout and waved to announce his appearance.

"Yuhara-kun, sorry. Lesson plans," Iruka grinned, though scratched at his face. Today, the glorious day that it was, had Yuhara wearing dark blue, making those green eyes of his even more prominent. 

"I know the feeling. Come on," Yuhara said, the bag rustling as he took it in his hands from the stall owner. 

"Where are we eating?" Iruka fell into step with him. Civilians were quite slow at walking. Or maybe Iruka was used to having a mission or a shift he desperately needed to arrive at on time. 

"My place."

It evolved from there, talking about food and cooking. Iruka confessed he wasn't so great with coming up with dishes or making sure they didn't end up charcoal flavoured. The idea Yuhara was going to cook for him gave more than a flicker of hope, more like a search beacon. Giddiness was setting in.

Yuhara's house was so cozy, Iruka wanted to reincarnate as a house cat and live here. Just on the comfy looking chair and bask in the sun. Iruka removed his shoes as Yuhara bee lined for what Iruka could only guess as the kitchen. Iruka had half a mind to pray for no interruptions but Iruka wandered around. Admittedly being nosy at the pictures on the wall where Yuhara looked either ecstatic or an old photo where his pout was seemingly more likely than a smile. Iruka never had photos up, minus the one of his parents.

Slipping into the kitchen, Iruka forgot to make noise, and as Yuhara took note, he jumped, the half pint of water sloshing in a mug before it almost smashed. Iruka caught it, mid-way down. Not really an exercise for even the children he taught at the academy. Swearing under his breath, Iruka did what he always did upon startling someone - minus an enemy shinobi of course - and apologised. 

Iruka smiled when Yuhara did. Things were going somewhat nicely. Iruka placed the measuring mug back on the counter, wondering if skipping the meal was an option to move to dessert. Rules of fate dictated Iruka could not have these sort of encounters and when Iruka turned around, Yuhara was in his space and neared him with an obvious intention. Eyes dark. The reaction Iruka had over it, pulling back and making a face, made both of them pause.

"Sorry, I just thought--" Yuhara took a step back, had his head lowered, embarrassment clear. Iruka felt it then. Panic. He'd messed up, he'd fucked up and this could be it. 

"No, I-- It's my fault. Shinobi, jumpy sort." Iruka lied, he was sure the next possible emotion was terror. He wasn't sure why he'd moved back.

I do know.

The weight in his abdomen sunk deeper, fuck, fuck. He knew, he did. But no, no, no. Couldn't be. That couldn't be right. Iruka tried to move forward, to try again, to try and reassure Yuhara but as soon as Iruka heard the long, drawn out sigh Iruka couldn't move. 

"Look, Iruka-kun, you're a nice guy and--" Yuhara rubbed at his face, "--I just got out of a relationship I had to walk around on eggshells and second-guess and I don't... I don't want that. Not again."

"You just surprised me, that's all." Iruka tried once more. He was sure the desperation in his voice might have leaked through but from the lack of change in Yuhara's body language, not enough for him to notice.

"I wish... I wish that was the only problem. I really do."

"What else is there?" Iruka asked, though his own mind supplied his own answers. Several points took aim and fired. He couldn't interrupt Yuhara anymore, he was sure his throat was constricting too much for him to use his voice.

He wanted to kiss. He wanted to kiss with the hair-tie in. That's a no-no, ain't it? Of course it is. It was a mistake.

"Well..." Yuhara shifted and as he explained what the second, the third and the fourth reasons why this wouldn't work out all the while Iruka's mind spewed the same line over and over.

He'd linked kissing without his hair-tie not to simply messing around with Kakashi but to kissing in general. Scrub that: kissing with his hair-tie removed or not was now exclusive to Kakashi.

Fuck.

Compartmentalisation failed. 

When Yuhara stated his fourth reason, Iruka shook his head excused himself and left. The panic had turned bitter and vengeful. He wanted to be sick. No way, no way. As an adult he should know how to separate things, keep things separate. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

He was so fucked. He was so fucked.

What was he supposed to do now?


	4. Kakashi: The Chapter of Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi's POV. 
> 
> Angst. Angst. Not so angst.

Kakashi knew how to follow rules so it was helpful to set some up with with one Umino Iruka. They'd agreed on four however, Kakashi'd given himself another for safety. The one he followed was his scale. The scale of attraction - Gai would have probably named it the scale of Eternal Love but that had Kakashi running a mile. Eternal Love? Not for him thanks. Too... final.

So, many months ago when Iruka had been at a three - that on the scale simply meant he was okay to look at. No heart attacks or screams of horror. Visible but unremarkable. Then after the party, where Kakashi'd watched Iruka bat away a very insistent pursuer only to relent - march him to another room to appear a moment or so later looking relatively nonplussed about the whole affair.

The man on the other hand looked as if he was two seconds from passing out. The sated grin and the ever glassy eyes. What had Iruka done? Three possibilities. Genjutsu was the most interesting, a teacher plagued by lewd men and in turn cast an illusion to make them think - what? That Iruka had done what they wanted? Or had he actually dropped to his knees? Or had he offered a hand? Time was a constraint; couldn't be much else.

Curiosity bumped Iruka to a five in one night. Kakashi had lovers who'd been lower on said scale. So, Kakashi wondered why not? The link between them, Naruto and the rest of Team Seven, were more often than not, away on missions. Unlikely to cause a stir.

The rule of attraction was to run away at eight. Eight was when feelings tended to dip into the 'really like' and the terrifying 'love'. About three months ago, Kakashi deliberately removed himself from the situation with a slue of mission runs. He could feel his heart rate spike, he could feel himself looking for Iruka whenever on the street and whenever he did... Behaviour he shouldn't tolerate, emotions he shouldn't tolerate flared with such intensity Kakashi knew Iruka was slowly sneaking through any defence. In retrospect, Iruka should be praised for being such a sneaky ninja to bypass Kakashi's safety mechanisms and bravado. 

Two months ago is when all those fluttery, buttery, far-too-cutesy emotions calmed and Kakashi decided his infatuation was over. Started off, surely because Iruka smashed his expectation with a sledgehammer, dancing on the pieces. Umino Iruka, he had thought would be the type to lie back and just... lay there. Like he was trying his best to end up with a lead role as Corpse #1 in some theatre. Realistically Kakashi would direct him more to playing one of the characters in Icha-Icha. 

Kakashi had never been so elated at his error, the first time and Kakashi remembered it clear as day, when Iruka had grabbed at him. A fistful of clothing and adamantly announced they'd have sex now. Yes, good plan. Great plan. Best plan. Where was he again? So, Iruka started at a five, really. Three measly points and then he could cut his way out of this deal. Kakashi wouldn't lie, Iruka tiptoed his way up the scale at an alarming rate. 

First, the points for finding Iruka amusing - normally Kakashi gave a point to that attribute, laughter should be sought out but that meant Iruka would be two points away. If he was good in bed then. Well, Kakashi reinvented the scale a little.

He started at two: that fight had to count for something. Right, so humour and curiosity half a point each. Plus one. That still had Iruka need five points before Kakashi left. The sex was almost enough to give him another few points. But Kakashi didn't want to be biased, oh no. He couldn't do that. One point. So, Iruka was at... oh. He was back at six. Only another two points to share. Kakashi debated if Iruka's smile was worth a full point as he wandered through the market, ignoring those who scoffed at him for the ghastly book he held to his face. 

Deciding to make all of Iruka's physical attributes cost all of a quarter of a point helped things. But Kakashi realised he was back where Iruka was an eight. So, Kakashi started again. Went over everything, added in even more details, the squirm he did when he was really gagging for it but unable to say anything other than half-bitten whines and groan. What about an eighth of a point? Seemed unfair, not right. A quarter of a point, then.

Kakashi was glad he wore his mask in public with the potential nosebleed on the horizon as he ran over all the memories of their time together. But again, Iruka ended an eight. No good. At least Iruka had suggested it was the end soon. Yuhara something, yes? Some teacher. Good. The teachers would have so much to discuss. Sure they did. Sure. Kakashi believed that. He wished them happiness.

The bitterness of his thoughts didn't make too much sense to Hound. But Kakashi was sure he was fine. He knew it would end. Still... One last go? Maybe it was for the best. Yes, he'd go see Iruka now. Kakashi had nothing to lose; Iruka wasn't his in the first place. 

He hummed to himself, pausing to reread a line with new words and chuckled - the women in front of him gave an alarmed stare. Kakashi opted to be polite, see if he could un-offend them. They did not say anything as they walked briskly by. Oops. He'd been having those looks thrown at him recently. No matter, all Kakashi had left to do was a mission report and he wouldn't insult poor Iruka by doing that first. Oh no, Kakashi was a gentleman. Plus, the record they'd had recently needed to be rectified. Urgently. Kakashi in no way wanted the term 'poor' or 'unappreciative' lover being stuck to him.

With a spring in his step, Kakashi hopped up onto the roofs, ran the opposite way from Iruka's house before ducking down an alleyway and teleporting himself to Iruka's balcony: the furthest his jutsu would work in terms of distance. Despite the expense of chakra, Kakashi took on his usual lazy slouch. Let Iruka think he'd been in the neighbourhood and decided, off the cuff, to see him. Typically, Iruka would be inside, visible, marking paper and scroll. Today, the lights were on and yet Kakashi couldn't see him. Bathroom maybe? No, his usual space lacked the typical prepared tower of work. 

The noise however made Kakashi open the balcony door with no hesitation. "Iruka?" The first thought, he was injured, bleeding out entered his mind with frightening clarity. The scene in his head alarmed but did not offer anything logical, of substance, so was set aside. 

Who would attack a shinobi in their home, in their hidden village in the evening? Ridiculous notion. Too easy to be caught. Wait till nightfall. 

What Kakashi saw was Iruka's back to his front door, himself huddled and crying into the palm of his hands, sobs shuddering his shoulders with an intensity Kakashi hadn't seen. He was sure his gulping swallow was audible.

"Iruka." Kakashi approached slowly, wondering. The flare of anger spiked his chakra as Iruka finally spoke none of the words Kakashi wanted to hear. He hadn't even noticed him yet.

"I liked him. Fuck. I really like him. Fuck." Iruka wiped at his tears in violent bursts, he sounded furious and heartbroken all at once. 

No Yuhara, then? No future attachments that had to count for something? Wait. No, no it didn't count. It counted as nothing. No, wait. Iruka only had one point left. No attachments could be a minus. There, still two points. Kakashi's genius pointed out the oddity of past and present tense before Kakashi ignored it. Did Iruka like Yuhara or not? He supposed, it could be the end of the relation and following the logic would ultimately mean Iruka'd need to move on. 

Kakashi knelt down in front of him, his knees were up like a little kid. The old Hound badgered him, said how ridiculous this was, a grown man, for goodness sake. Kakashi touched Iruka's knee and waited, calm. Though Kakashi supposed, Iruka wouldn't know since his mask was still covering three-quarters of his face.

"Iruka."

"What?" Iruka's body retreated back, he rubbed at his face more, trying to compose himself it seemed. It was always a skill ninja had, some more than others. Naruto wouldn't be able to lie till a mission depended on it - unless other people depended on it. Even then it was... difficult to say Naruto could deceive those he knew.

Iruka locked up whatever was hurting him fast. Almost fast enough to surprise him. Almost fast enough to cause worry. Had Iruka done this at the Sandaime's funeral? Cried at home. Kakashi stood up, mimicking Iruka who had used one hand, placed it behind him on the door and eased himself onto his feet.

"Snot doesn't suit you," Kakashi smiled. It might not be so bad, if Iruka, the man who couldn't lie to save anyone, had stopped crying so effortlessly.

"Shut up, you--" Kakashi saw it before Iruka could do anything about it, he saw Iruka's face just crumble, whatever strength whatever resistance to the emotional turmoil dealt, it died half way through his sentence. He sobbed again and for a moment, Kakashi wasn't sure what he should do. 

Tentatively, he pulled him into a hug, cradled him carefully and let him close. The noise sounded painful. Kakashi was familiar with the sounds of someone in pain, ones he empathised with or learned to ignore, to focus on the mission. Kakashi wasn't sure why Iruka crying panicked him so much, but it did. Well, minus a point for such a distressing cry - that let him re-add the humour point after all and then another point for his blushing squeaks of such rarity, Kakashi had to hear them again. Seven, so far.

Safe. 

Kakashi wondered when was the last time he'd hugged someone like this. Had he ever? Thoughts were interrupted by a sniff and grumble of words from Iruka.

"I really thought it was going to work."

"Somethings just don't, Iruka." Like this. Like this. Like this. Kakashi frowned and sat his chin upon Iruka's hair. Thoughts were too fragmented, he needed to focus. Iruka's breathing sounded rough. 

"Kakashi..." Iruka tried to relax, Kakashi could feel more of Iruka's weight lean into him. Though the tension in his shoulders ever present. "I need to--"

"Iruka!" The yell, the thudding at the door. One of Iruka's friends it sounded like. Kakashi debated on it. Comforting a friend might be acceptable but to everyone, their friends included, Iruka and Kakashi were neither close enough to provide such comfort nor comfortable enough to open and show the wounds. Kakashi couldn't stay. Too dangerous. Too noteworthy.

"I should go," Kakashi whispered and regretted it as soon as the words were in the air, Iruka pulled back, pushed Kakashi away as if he were poison.

"Just leave." Iruka didn't look at him, he had his face covered with a tear-stained sleeve. Kakashi could hear the bite in the demand and without a second to rethink his decision, Kakashi used his jutsu to teleport away.

Well, that... that did not go how Kakashi thought it would. He sighed, defeated. Well, maybe after a day or so Iruka wouldn't be as raw emotionally. He was pissed though. Yuhara was such a pain. Why, what did he do to cause Iruka to cry. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all. Too many unknowns. 

Not his fault. Kakashi ignored the mental image of Iruka's red eyes and tearing-up glare. But it replayed, didn't leave his head, seeing him at the door the way he recoiled and stood up so fast. Almost as if he planned to run from the situation. Nah, no bother. None of his business. He'd go and let Rin and Obito know tomorrow, right now though? He was going to see if Tsunade had any missions. Preferably ones that would take him as far away from Konoha as possible.

Rin and Obito would probably snark he was the one running away. No, he was using his time efficiently. If his usual time killers weren't as interesting the best way to relight their worth was to go and have sharp pointy weapons thrown in his face with a few elite jutsu used. Nothing too strenuous, even if Kakashi no longer had the sharingan. Iruka hadn't commented on that. Neither on the tattoo. Give him a point for those. No, no points to spare. Shush.

Kakashi sighed and decided he'd bother Tsunade no matter if she had a mission or not. The rebuilding of Konoha was not smooth, though the streets bustled with life and it appeared everyone worked hard to make this new Konoha better, stronger. Not many villages got the chance to solve congestion problems with the rickshaws and the horses, the transporting of goods and the storing of them; caused by sloppy planning layered by generations of different leaders, different systems. Ultimately, Pein's attack hindered much but a silver-lining indeed was of rebuilding the city itself. 

As Kakashi perched on the roof, adjacent to the Hokage's office, Kakashi read a few chapters of Icha-Icha before the glass shifted and Tsunade glared. She threw a scroll at him, told him nothing and went back to cursing over a mountain of paperwork. Kakashi finally stored his one true love in his back pocket and read the scroll. A-rank; there'd been a lot of those lately. Solo. Shouldn't be too difficult. Just a retrieval mission. 

One which placed him in hospital a week later with broken ribs, a fractured arm and bruises which screamed on his pale skin how sore they were. Kakashi wanted to goad Tsunade not healing all his wounds - though was well aware he'd need some semblance of chakra to start with. Or perhaps, Tsunade needed rest. He hadn't seen her in a few days but her instructions were remembered. 

No chakra usage, no workouts and any attempt at fleeing the hospital were to be met with Tsunade's fist. By the third day he was bored. The fourth day, however, he wanted to pretend to sleep, go unconscious or at least have Kurenai escorted out of the ward.

She sat, quiet confidence as usual, legs crossed over the other watching him with those blood red eyes. He avoided her gaze, Icha-Icha playing its part as a prop. He loved this book for so many reasons. 

"So, who did you drink my sake with?" She narrowed her eyes and Kakashi knew she'd already asked Gai, Tenzo, Genma and a few others. This could be problematic. "Or did you drink it all yourself?" Ah-ha! She'd revealed her hand too soon. Worried he was holding himself together with sake? Not likely, he snorted. Kurenai's worries were wrong and fabricated from an over anxious mind. With Asuma gone, Kakashi wasn't prepared to think of the lengths Kurenai would go to defend her friends. Kakashi had needed her help before. He had to reassure her.

"I did not drink it myself," Kakashi sighed as he read another few lines.

"Give me a name then, and the plant doesn't count."

"Mr. Ukki would be horrified at your dismissal."

She stood, arms folded and glared at Kakashi like a misbehaving student and Kakashi was ever grateful Icha-Icha could be used as cover. Kakashi could understand Kurenai's desire to save him from himself like she and the rest had done so many years ago. But this was different. She couldn't know about Iruka. If she did then Iruka and Kakashi's agreement was finished. Over. Gone.

Nope. Not saying a word. 

"I'm fine, Kurenai. Please don't worry," he smiled, hoping the sincerity leaked through the mask somewhat. Not enough to have her start asking about why his disappearing behaviour correlated with a certain chunnin teacher's end of shift.

As if the fates knew of his wish to keep Kurenai from discovering Iruka, the man walked through the ward doors just as Kurenai was leaving. They acknowledged each other, from what Kakashi could hear - the curtain made it difficult to note much more. 

Iruka didn't seem at all bothered about Kurenai as he never mentioned it as he slipped by the privacy curtain each of the eight beds had. Kakashi was pleased to have nabbed the bed closest to the bathroom and windows. Easy escape route. 

"Naruto wanted to pass these on, though I suspect most of this was bought by Sakura," Iruka said as he peered into a brown bag, filled with what Kakashi could guess from the smell was citrus fruits and healthy foods which probably tasted worse than fried shoe leather. Iruka he hadn't seen him in... well it must have been at least two weeks, now. He wasn't so angry if he was dropping off rations without an attitude, right? 

Iruka's smile had a knack for making Kakashi smile too. Iruka began sorting through the bag and placing the satsumas on the small cabinet beside the bed. Kakashi watched, wondering if Kuranei was still around and this was a genjutsu and Kakashi was just imagining it all. He watched Iruka with an unpredictable surge of joy.

"Are you feeling better, Iruka-sensei?"

"Everything's... fine," Iruka said, not convincing anyone. Kakashi decided to drop it. Best leave emotional scars alone until the person wanted to talk. 

"Iruka."

"Hm?" Iruka turned to smile and just as Kakashi thought to return the sentiment, he saw it. Iruka had a bruise on his neck, it peeked out of his uniform and taunted him. 

"You have a mark on your neck." Kakashi blinked, it wasn't, it wasn't his. Iruka'd made a point not to have marks on his neck - Kakashi hadn't faulted on the request. Iruka grimaced, hand shooting to cover it up. He knew exactly where it was. He remembered receiving it. 

"It's been a really shitty week. It's, I wasn't - I just needed someone, I guess."

"And I wasn't available?" Kakashi tried to joke though his words felt hollow on his tongue. 

"You'd just returned. Half-dead, if I recall." The far-away look in Iruka's eyes were far too forlorn and distant. Kakashi felt like he'd been suckerpunched in the gut. An image, Iruka and someone else - Kakashi never thought about Iruka and Yuhara but now? Someone else was aware of Iruka's duality, the teasing and the blushing, the seductive and the coy - someone knew.

Someone Iruka had approached first. Someone Iruka had taken initiative to bed and find -- Kakashi had neither. He'd been the one to suggest and flirt and, and -- was the deal over? Was this Mystery Man someone he knew? Would he have to deal with someone spouting romantic drivel, bragging about Iruka all whilst Kakashi couldn't say anything? 

Like, I know. I was there before you. But you swiped him from me.

"Gossip always exaggerates, it's just chakra depletion. I'm fine really." Kakashi watched Iruka for a beat, the question unable to be contained. "How was he?" He tried to be casual, tried to make it seem nothing of this news was alarming, why would it? 

"You just want to know if you were better." Iruka snorted and looked unimpressed. Kakashi sat up a little straighter, was Iruka avoiding the subject? Was Random Guy going to be another Yuhara? Kakashi faked reading at the thought.

"I just don't hold out much hope for your mystery man," Kakashi said as he turned the page. 

"He wasn't bad. Bit too... pleased with himself." Maybe it was when Kakashi glanced up to see Iruka pulling a face, did Iruka take the new interest as confusion. "The 'you love this' and 'you love that' kind, y'know." Another scrunch of the nose. 

"I can tell by your face he didn't leave a great impression," Kakashi said as he gleefully reasoned there would be no second round with the man in question. Not good enough. Don't try again. 

"Shut up," Iruka flustered, scratching at his face, before throwing himself down on one of the chairs mumbling, "I wasn't exactly looking for a thoroughbred that night."

Wow. 

Kakashi's laughter hurt him, his ribs burning. In the span of a few seconds Kakashi'd made the connection of how Iruka hadn't been with Mystery Man for any other reason than Kakashi wasn't there. The competitive flare helped ease the anxiety at the thought maybe, Iruka would stop the deal indefinitely after finding someone better. Or more available. 

"Am I a thoroughbred, Iruka-kun?" 

Kakashi knew he was. Clearly. Fine specimen number one. Best lover ever. Umino Iruka's first pick. In your face, Mystery Man Who Talked Too Much, Kakashi has won. Iruka scratched at his face, laughing too, though Kakashi could tell he probably wasn't meaning to say such a thing out loud as the blush crossed his face with spectacular speed. 

Iruka groaned and rubbed at his face some more, "Oh, enough." His mouth shutting immediately as Tsunade barking orders sounded from outside of the hospital wing. Iruka gave him a nod goodbye before picking himself up and leaving before Tsunade even made it into view.

Kakashi was peeved he had to leave, though realistically Iruka couldn't lie very well. Not safe to be around Tsunade, since she had a far sharper eye than Kakashi even had. She knew him well, Kakashi didn't trust himself to not glance at Iruka as anything more than a colleague. He reminded himself it was better this way, slouched back down in the bed and waited.

Now to think of an excuse to leave this damned place. Stomping steps and the curtain drew back with a snap, Tsunade didn't look pleased. This lowered his chances considerably. 

Tsunade put out a hand and Kakashi handed over his forearm reluctantly, it was healing fine. Why did she need to poke and prod all the time? The tingle of healing chakra flickered for a moment before Kakashi was quite aware of the bone fusing. Ouch. Kakashi hissed under his breath but said nothing, his arm not flinching. 

"You're off active duty till I say so," Tsunade said as she rotated his arm, another spark of pain at the twisting, Kakashi knew it hadn't been a simple break or fracture. It wasn't needed, really, the order. Kakashi knew he hadn't the best reputation for staying in hospital but still he was aware of how dangerous an injured, stubborn shinobi could be. He wasn't going to the Mission Desk till he was given the all clear. 

"Don't do anything stupid; you're discharged for now. No chakra, brat. None."

Kakashi blinked. What? If he was discharged he was fine. If he was in hospital, healing, it was clear why he wouldn't be duty bound. What sense did it make to remove him from both?

What had he done wrong?

His report was given, his wounds barely bruising. He'd had worse. This wasn't fair. Why? What was her plan? What was he supposed to do? The satsumas were left untouched as Kakashi fled from the fourth floor, hopping onto a nearby tree and pushed the panic away. If Tsunade was keeping him from missions something was wrong. 

He needed to think. He needed to talk. So he went were he normally did when the thoughts of the living confused him or surprised him or -- or just gossip. Rin and Obito liked gossip. 

The tingle in his arm finally receded as he stared at the stone for a long time, examining the etchings of those precious names. Wondering what Rin and Obito would say. Tease him, pacify him one or the other, he supposed. What was a ninja without duty? Without being able to act - how could Kakashi say he protected Konoha and kept her and her people safe?

Wonder what Iruka would do?

The thought spawned several conversations. Rin might have liked Iruka as an adult. Obito maybe. If things had been different. Or not maybe they'd argue like no tomorrow. 

Wonder what Iruka would say?

Kakashi was by no means naive, he knew some people saw his name or status first. The number of jutsu he knew in correlation of how much he was worth. Or like most, the poor posture and notion to reading Icha-Icha as much as possible pushed any further thought of attachment away. Iruka didn't bother with rank for sheer politeness sake neither did he reign in his displeasure at anything lacking.

Would Iruka be disappointed? Would he worry and fret and ask Kakashi question upon question? Kakashi wasn't in the mood for those, but what if - what if he didn't say anything? Just uninterested silence followed by the news. 

Tsunade removed ninja from the field if they had severe injuries, mental instability or traitorous mindsets. Though, Kakashi was sure he was perfectly sane and normal by most standards and he refused to believe Tsunade thought of him as a hinder to Konoha. What was she up to? This had to be a scheme of something greater.

With the sound of footsteps approaching, Kakashi knew his time was up. He'd return tomorrow and tell Rin and Obito about how Iruka reacted. Instead of lamenting on Tsunade's decision he needed to understand why. Maybe Iruka could shine some light if any other ninja had been taken from the roster? Was she keeping numbers in the village high for anything other than civilian morale or a show of power? Or was it just Kakashi who'd just been cut?

Wandering the streets, Kakashi meandered through alleyways and kept his face firmly in his book despite taking a mental note of the quieter surroundings. Tenzo must have been around; the familiar chakra nearby was simple to pinpoint after all this time. A little too close to where Kakashi needed to be but he'd handle it. 

The worrying thing was when he knocked on Iruka's door Iruka only opened it an inch or so.

"Kakashi-san?" He tilted his head and the formality made Kakashi wonder if he had friends over.

"Do you have a minute?" Why Iruka seemed to take offence to this question Kakashi had no idea. But he sneered and looked much as if he'd need to be checked by med-nin.

"Hmm, come in, excuse the mess." Still too formal, something was off. Did Iruka already know? Was this his answer? No longer interested since Kakashi couldn't claim his worth as a village protector? 

"I've got marking to do," Iruka said as he returned to his couch. The mess, Kakashi assumed, was the clothing on the floor nearby the kitchen door. Or the splay of paper everywhere. Must have been a test of sorts. Kakashi gave him some space and took his shoes off slower than he would normally.

"Is there something wrong, Iruka-sensei?"

The sigh gave little insight. So, Kakashi took his usual pose against the wall and read some more. If Iruka wasn't in the mood then by all means, Kakashi wasn't going to push him. This could be the end, the talk Iruka had once started but never really finished. The next sentence could be a rehearsed, 'It's over,' and that was it. 

"I had a horrendously shit day, if you must know."

"Hmm... It seems bad news comes in batches, so did I." Kakashi smiled through his mask, though Iruka saw nothing of his typical response with his focus on the work. But Kakashi didn't want to think of work; or of duty; or of what mess was going to happen; or was happening; or he'd caused.

"You didn't have to listen to Genma all day," Iruka rubbed at his forehead, cold atmosphere finally easing. Kakashi couldn't push the idea away. Couldn't stop his anxiety from announcing their was a hidden threat somewhere in the shadows. No, Kakashi didn't need this. Right now, he'd see if Iruka was in an awful mood or simply frustrated with his time with a nosy Genma. 

Kakashi shut his book, and decided to steal yet another one of Iruka's hair-ties. More than a few had snapped at his house, and half dozen or so stretched over a bedpost: the only evidence Iruka was ever there. The man always had a replacement, regardless where the original went. The ever practical Umino. 

Iruka twitched as his hair tried desperately to blind him, he turned, unimpressed. As if Kakashi hadn't just removed it without Iruka noticing till the last moment. Ha, no need to swoon, he could do so much better than this. Please contain yourself, sensei.

"I have a great idea." Kakashi's smile felt more genuine this time, much more relaxed when he saw Iruka try - and fail - to hide his own.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Iruka turned back, eyes rolling mid-sentence. Clearly, Iruka-sensei was being an upstanding gentleman with whom Kakashi should be honoured by with his concern. Kakashi would like that Iruka-sensei, gentleman extraordinaire to leave the house for a few hours. Give him a the Iruka who swears and laughs and doesn't mind being screwed against the wall. 

Moving to the back of the couch again, Kakashi leaned over to wrap his arms around Iruka. He held Iruka, as awkward as it was, as weak as it was and Iruka tilted his head an watched him with a careful eye. He knew what Kakashi was up to. Good, this made it so much easier. 

"It's okay. My plan has a bed in it," he whispered, and in his head started to count, hoping the pain from this position didn't cross his face. He'd half forgot about those ribs. 

"And it involves a certain squirrelled away brunette," Kakashi said as his open hand rested on Iruka's neck; pulse quick, along with vague recollection a hickey was somewhere under his hand. Iruka hummed and Kakashi could feel the vibration in his throat. 

"It better." Iruka the gentleman had evacuated the premises; Kakashi tried not to feel too smug as Iruka pulled down his mask for a kiss which did nothing good for Kakashi's ribs or Iruka's neck. 

Not as if Iruka would ever really know but Kakashi liked to watch Iruka kiss him - and typically, Kakashi counted this as a survival instinct, not closing his eyes till the need overtook him. But to see the usual Iruka, the one who on the rare occasion handed his report to, turn lust-driven and pant and groan and--

\--and ouch. His left hand twinged. He needed to change position and location, as much as he liked touching Iruka, his left arm wasn't as healed as he once thought. So, with his right, the one that wasn't starting to nip and burn, he hauled Iruka standing. Chakra or not, Kakashi doubted it would be enough to cause any problems.

A slight miscalculation on his part: Iruka gave as good as he got. Kakashi's spine gave a polite hello to the edge of the doorway to the kitchen. "Take it easy," Kakashi said between kisses he was sure were going to bruise him more than that earth jutsu did. 

His hands took the route down Iruka's back, groping hard, Iruka moaned in Kakashi's ear and made the pain stabbing up his arm worthwhile. 

"Did you miss me that much?" Kakashi smirked. Iruka's reply was a scoff; Kakashi wasn't sure he liked the noise. The chill climbing down his back was unusual too. 

As Kakashi pulled at his mask, Iruka pushed his undershirt up: ever practical Umino, and Kakashi removed them over his head in one movement. Kakashi hadn't expected Iruka to be frowning, usually, normally, he would stare for a few intense seconds before returning to snog him, or touch him. 

He was staring at the purple, brown and yellow mess which spanned his left side. Ah. Could be an issue.

"It's superficial, don't worry," Kakashi fell into his fake smile easily, though to Iruka's credit he didn't seem convinced. If anything he was more concerned. As if a test, Iruka kept eye-contact but moved to touch the bruises. In fairness, Kakashi was pretty damn sure Iruka wasn't going to pinch or go out of his way to cause more pain. 

"Are you sure?" As much as Iruka's hands were warm and comforting, the one which was placed with care still hurt. The heat didn't help matters either and Kakashi made a decision to stay still - if he flinched, Iruka would worry.

Stay still. Stay still.

"I'm fine." Kakashi didn't miss the way Iruka's mouth, once quirked with confidence was now drawn into a line. Kakashi needed to do something. Quick. Or else more questions might pop up. 

"Come on." He cradled Iruka's head in both hands, kissed him slow. Iruka didn't kiss back like he used to, he didn't close his eyes either. It was unusual, weird even, to be so close and still have someone watching. Iruka knew he was avoiding the subject if the look was anything to go by.

"You don't have any other injuries?"

Kakashi was tempted to lie until he remembered Iruka had seen him, as short as the visit was, in hospital. Was this a test? 

"My arm's much better if you're asking about that." 

Iruka thankfully seemed satisfied with the answer. From there, Kakashi noted no more pushing or shoving, no more scratching, desperate hands. Not as if Kakashi minded too much; though the heat inside his arm began to hurt more than he first thought. This might have been worse than the very moment it broke. He pushed it away focused on leading Iruka to his own bed, removing clothes as he went.

When Iruka took his own shirt off, perched on the edge, Kakashi froze. Too Pleased With Himself Mystery Man's marks were everywhere. One large bruise at Iruka's hip, smaller ones nearby. Looked like a handprint, most likely. Others lay around the collarbone, including the awful one Kakashi had already seen. Rules said Kakashi wasn't allowed to mark Iruka in noticeable places. 

This wasn't fair.

Kakashi swallowed the statement back as he did with Iruka who, in a pacified state sat and waited. No turning around, no grabbing him closer, odd. Really odd.

"Turn around."

"I don't think you'd want to see." Iruka lowered his gaze to the floor, confidence switching to embarrassment. Now Kakashi had to see.

"I've seen your scar before." Only when Iruka did turn around, sighing, Kakashi understood it wasn't about the scar. It was about the bites. Forget the hickeys, forget seeing them, seeing the sight made Kakashi furious and sick - and confused - all within a few seconds.

Why, the everlasting question. Why was some random at a bar or - or wherever Iruka had picked the menace up from - allowed to do this? Yet Kakashi couldn't give one hickey where it might be seen. This wasn't fair. This wasn't fun.

"I take it you were pretty drunk for this; unless I'm not aware of something." Kakashi expected Iruka to scoff now, to snort, to retort or roll his eyes and tell him to shut up. Iruka tensed for a fraction. What was he missing? What was Iruka hiding?

"Where did you do it? I'd imagine someone would have heard you," Kakashi disliked the fact someone else had marked the back of Iruka's neck and shoulders so much. Not when he liked to torment Iruka into making noises from there himself. It had taken him till the fifth time to realise Iruka liked it. Why did a drunk fuck end up doing it straight away? And why the fuck was his entire arm, from shoulder to fingertips, hurting so much?

"We did it here," Iruka said with a bite, like an accusation.

"Was he better than me?" Iruka squirmed a little, curled up and turned to give Kakashi another bewildering look which Kakashi had no idea what to make of it. 

"And if I said yes?"

"Maybe you should make a deal with him, then." The reply sounded petulant to Kakashi too.

"Kakashi? Are you okay?" Kakashi wasn't sure why the idea his non-okay-ness was so easy to see. He was a genius. He could hide so much better than this.

Kakashi leaned forward to kiss him, smother him with kisses so he'd never think of the moron again. He pushed Iruka down, his left arm sending flares of pain to his head. Ouch. It was fine. He could deal with it. His eyes set on the mark at Iruka's hip and he had the urge to bite it. So he did. Iruka kept asking, if he was okay, Kakashi kept ignoring him. His head felt like lead. 

"No one will know," Kakashi whispered into flushed skin as he moved up, aiming for the hideous mark on Iruka's neck. It'd be fine. No one would know. It didn't break the rules; rules were to protect this deal, their privacy. No harm done with this, none. People would just think it was the mystery man.

Kakashi expected the tense, assumed he'd receive the uncomfortable look, knew it was a gamble. One which Iruka, after another long sigh whispered back so quietly, Kakashi almost didn't hear him.

"Kakashi, you can't. That's - that's against the rules." The whine or the tightening grip in his hair he'd never be sure which one made him stop.

Was this why he was removed from duty? Borderline insubordination, had he at some point misunderstood orders? Had he twisted rules to fit himself, to fit in with what he felt - Hound scoffed - this wasn't right. Kakashi felt sick. Was there something wrong with him? The insane never thought they were insane; the sickest of people could easily slip into denial. Was he the same?

"--ashi?" Rather than the voice, it was the hands on either side of his face that coaxed him out of his spiralling thoughts; warm and comforting, "Kakashi, what's wrong?"

The silence continued, so long that Kakashi realised Iruka was waiting for him to say something, anything. 

"I don't feel well," the slur in his words surprised the both of them. Iruka moved too quick for Kakashi to see, chakra improved senses were a no-no for now. He had his clothing roughly thrown over his head, only to remember: he couldn't have left without half his clothes. Silly him. He smiled at Iruka who frantically tried to dress him, including the hitai-ate and finally, placed the mask over his face.

In a delirious mind, he mumbled Iruka's name numerous times, to the point Iruka himself hushed him at the front door. 

"She took me off duty." 

Out of the rest of the day, Kakashi hadn't a clue what occurred. Just that he awoke, alert and pain-free on Iruka's couch. On the floor beside him, sat Iruka, doing the marking of earlier. Kakashi was keen to leave, heave up at his own house before Iruka spoke calmly, as if he was speaking to a very dangerous but curious beast.

"I was going to pick up something for dinner, would you like some?" Kakashi debated on it. He felt the typical weakness after forgoing more than a few meals. Perhaps he'd been here more than a day? His stomach took the time to growl a response, one Kakashi couldn't deny. Kakashi sat up, slowly, feeling dizzy.

"Ah--" The bundle of essays were shoved into Kakashi's lap, reminding Kakashi of a few mission reports he'd yet to complete at home. Without any prompting, Iruka stretched before heading to the door. 

"I'm going for dinner. Stay put." Kakashi could have left, but felt compelled to sit on the couch Iruka had man-handled him onto. He read over the top sheet, unsure what exactly the student was trying to describe with words like: whoosh, kazaam and kapow. The time slipped away as Kakashi glanced at another and another - the tenth written in such a crude fashion Kakashi hadn't a clue what said what. 

"I think I'll need a translator for some of this." No wonder those who worked at the Academy worked at the Mission Desk, if they could read this tripe then they could read anything. Iruka shouldn't complain so much over Kakashi's reports. Not when he had to deal with this. He glanced up and remembered Iruka had no plants. Right. Talking in his empty house meant he was talking to Mr. Ukki, not he was alone.

Iruka returned not all that later, Kakashi counted seven minutes, with the smell of warm food which made Kakashi's mouth water. The food was set down, steaming hot to the point Kakashi could see the condensation inside the plastic bag. 

"You haven't marked any, I see." Iruka wandered off to return with chopsticks. A pair was placed on an untouched bowl - Kakashi was curious on what Iruka had ordered for him. 

"I'm providing amusing commentary." Kakashi smiled, despite being given a heated glare. Finally, Iruka gently took the pieces of paper from Kakashi's hands.

"Just read your book, Kakashi," Iruka sighed and started again, tried to at least. The ramen clearly won Iruka's attention as he ate a mouthful before glancing at the student's work only to have another ready on his chopsticks. 

Kakashi wasn't as hungry as Iruka seemed and by the end of the night offered his own food in return. Ramen was nice but it wasn't his favourite. It was either here or home. And watching Iruka curse over how awful some answers were with a mouth stuffed with ramen was a reminder meals with others wasn't an awkward affair of keeping his face hidden. 

As he watched he remembered, Iruka was hiding something. He'd avoided the question. What was Kakashi missing, was Iruka faking something? Lying was never a strong suit of his so Kakashi doubted it. But what if it was to do with Mystery Man? What if Iruka was deliberating to move on to someone else, someone more available? Rebounding from Yuhara could only result in disaster. The idea to hand over his meal was the best. He felt sick again.


	5. Ebisu: The Chapter of Persistence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clones. Lots of Clones. All the Clones. Look there's a Clone. 
> 
> Kakashi finds he is not as suave as Ebisu is persistent. 
> 
> Plus Yuhara talks some more.

The time missing filled itself in throughout the rest of the week. At first it was how Iruka had taken him to Tsunade directly; though memories of the blinding light and white walls were muddled in there too. He was at hospital at some point. Either way, Tsunade had seen a well forming red welt and asked liberally 'how was she?', which Iruka had blushed furiously at and asked if he could be excused.

Knowing his lack of lying ability this was a clear admission, Tsunade had dismissed him. Most likely taking Umino as a prude, coy and sexless without any of those desires. He remembered the skin prick of a needle. An IV with unknown fluids and a bed far too stiff to be comfortable.

Kakashi remembered asking a nurse where Iruka was. 'Why isn't Iruka here?' and the nurse had answered, professionally, he'd go back to sleep if he wanted to live - Tsunade was prowling the wings. Kakashi nodded off, survival instincts ever present. 

He'd awoken another few times, through another slow blink of heavy eyelids and then he slept again. Iruka was there the next time after. Saying something about chakra and how much of an idiot Kakashi was. Kakashi vaguely remembered trying to kiss him.

Speaking of kissing Iruka, Kakashi hadn't done so in what felt like years. It was nine days, but still - years. The problem wasn't as clear cut as Kakashi would have liked. He'd done something, someone had done something to mess with the routine. The system. No one messed with the system, not Kakashi's system.

He'd noticed how Iruka watched him, normally Kakashi would internalise this as desire - a fact he'd be having sex soon so, yes, Iruka looking at him was good. Sometimes inconvenient, sometimes the feelings would linger after a few hours or stay for the entire week. For the last few days, Iruka watched him passively, sighed, frowned and shook himself back into a flurry of work and chatter. No rushed frenzy to leave after said work or notion Iruka would meet with him later. Their interactions over these days had strictly been professional courtesy when bumping into each other. Friends standing beside him and the act of remaining nonchalant at the sight of Iruka was a bit more difficult each time Iruka practically ignored him.

It was always possible Iruka was no longer interested, having his pride and feelings thrown into the dirt by a civilian who thought too little of him. The infatuation Kakashi had thought was now gone, simply left a confused Iruka who transferred feelings from one to another in panic. 

He wanted to see Iruka. The thought sat at the forefront of his brain and wouldn't shut up. By lunch, it was doing a gymnastic routine with neon lights and sparklers. Not even reading Icha-Icha could remove the murmur of Iruka's typical schedule. The unfortunate fact of sneaking around meant Kakashi wasn't allowed to go with Iruka for drinks or spend any time with him unless Iruka was alone. Anything but and such behaviour would be flagged as unusual. Noteworthy. Iruka being alone was becoming increasingly rare. Not when Genma took it upon himself to invite Iruka out at every chance - trying to keep him from thinking about Yuhara. 

Or how the poor decisions of one Shiranui Genma had made Kakashi's life somewhat more stressful. A number of times Kakashi'd slipped into Iruka's home in hopes of Iruka him not sighing and shaking his head, claiming to need to be elsewhere was starting to take its toll. Just let Iruka spend time home 'alone' Genma, that wasn't so difficult. 

Did Iruka still think of sneaking off to see him? Was it just him sitting around thinking about what they could be doing opposed to listening to friends' lectures and gossip? Ironically, talking about finding someone. Kakashi was fine with Iruka, thank you. It worked.

Isn't working very well now, is it? Obito mocked.

Kakashi halfheartedly swatted the thought from his head as he watered Mr. Ukki who in turn gave a blank stare, agreeing with Kakashi. Things were fine.

So, it doesn't bother you he hasn't even glanced at you in the Mission Room. Mr. I-Think-I'm-Handsome Obito continued.

With a sigh, he ignored the implied vanity and set about to show Obito he was not bothered, at all. In doing so he went to the Mission Room just to prove he wasn't bothered. To show when Iruka did ignore him it didn't bother Kakashi one iota. 

He wandered, book in hand, face in book, to the Mission Desk and glanced around. Genma's seat along with Iruka's were empty and only one person seemed to be on duty. A teacher perhaps, though Kakashi wasn't sure of her name. Iruka was not here, this put a damper on his plans. Again. Damn it. With as nonchalant an exit as possible, Kakashi turned on his heel to leave. Only to be halted upon hearing a name uttered by someone else he didn't know.

"Oh, is Iruka-kun not here?" The man asked, sounding more put out than Kakashi felt. 

"Just missed him," The unknown shinobi at the desk answered. Kakashi walked off, he wasn't sure why his instinct was to leave but it blared loud and anxious. 

He tried but whoever the man with the green eyes was, made an effort to catch up with him. Being carefree or rather having such a facade of such meant there was little excuse Kakashi could give to suddenly disappear. 

"You're the Copy-Nin, aren't you?" Kakashi glanced over the man, civilian if he were to guess. Konoha must have done something right, if Kakashi were to pride himself on one thing; the civilian didn't seem to fear the shinobi of a thousand jutsu. He felt no threat in approaching.

Mist-nin and their civilians had a rockier and more volatile relationship at best. Ninja weren't even looked at and given a wide berth. Death clung to them and no one wanted to meet their eye. Though with how this guy spoke of Iruka, of the honorfic and name, Kakashi wasn't sure he appreciated the fact as much as he would normally. 

Kakashi nodded and walked further away from the ears of fellow shinobi. The man tagged along as Kakashi guessed he would. He had something else to say, it said it on his face.

Stay away. Stay away. It took a moment for Kakashi to try to remove the tense thought. The sheer level of irritation Kakashi felt for this man reared when he smiled.

"You're the one who Iruka's arrangements with, right?" He spoke quietly though to a ninja this was practically yelling and Kakashi watched him carefully, trying his best to unsettle and ruffle the man into silence. "He never actually said it was you," he backpedalled and Kakashi's curiosity got the best of him.

Was this who he thought it was?

"Really. Congratulations on guessing." Now shut up. "Yuhara, isn't it?" The man hid none of his surprise and it soothed the aggression which Hound would prefer. He could compete with a civilian. Nothing to worry about.

"I'm not bringing it up for no reason." Yuhara rushed to stand in front of him. Really now, Kakashi removed the goodwill from his face and gave Yuhara a chilling reply.

"Then please get to the point." He closed the book sharply and watched him flinch. A greater man wouldn't have taken a notion of glee from that.

"He's a nice guy, y'know." The urge to look skyward was too much and Yuhara's voice took an exasperated edge in return, "He's looking for something, someone, serious. But he's not exactly going about it smart."

"I'm sure to give Iruka your feedback."

"The best thing you could do is end the arrangement with him. He's never going to get someone to take their relationship with him sincerely when he comes out with, 'I'm sleeping with someone at the minute, but it's not a big deal'." Yuhara's posture changed then. From anxious and imploring to closed off, suspicion on his face.

"In fact, could you ask him how that unrequited love of his is doing?"

"Unrequited love?" Kakashi refused to acknowledge the manner Hound said those words.

"He didn't tell you?"

"We don't interfere in personal affairs."

The conversation waned to silence but Kakashi stayed still since Yuhara's face spoke of something else on his mind. After examining his shoes in great detail, Yuhara looked up, met Kakashi's eye again and asked him a question.

"Could you love someone like him? Someone who teaches kids to murder for the daimyo's money."

"Was that your problem with him? He teaches children to defend their village and protect you, and you spite him for it?" Kakashi made full use of his height and quite literally looked down at Yuhara for the thought.

"This - this isn't about me - look, I know. He is nice, he's great, but I can't sit by and watch him work so many hours when in the end he's just going to be thinking about someone else whenever we meet up." Yuhara sounded honest, if a bit on guard. But Kakashi's emotions were prickling and twisting Yuhara's words into something, something Kakashi didn't want to hear. Iruka had someone else; Kakashi was a side thought.

"How do you know? Did he ever say? I doubt he did. You're just projecting your own insecurities." Kakashi could tell his mind was spiralling with questions. Was that why Iruka was with him? To imagine someone else in his place, to pretend Kakashi was someone else? Was that why Iruka shut himself off sometimes, eyes closed and head bowed, gone in his own little world? Was it that damned Mystery Man previously mentioned by Iruka and Kakashi had never noticed? Who he had once thought unnecessary and of no consequence; was Iruka in love with him?

"I didn't need to be told. He spoke about him all the time, it didn't matter the damned topic somehow it always came back to-- to him." Yuhara shifted, lowered his head for a moment. Clear avoidance, something was wrong. A lie. But where? What was the falsehood? No. Correction. Yuhara had avoided saying the name, again. He was keeping Iruka's little secret.

"I hated it, okay?" Yuhara muttered, "But it was clear as day and it was him that kept projecting. He's not blameless, or innocent in this." Finally Yuhara looked genuinely angry and Kakashi could feel an uncomfortable rage burn in his gut at the idea. Iruka was neither interested in him or Yuhara but someone else entirely.

"Kept saying how he was sorry, that he was jumpy but - but I know okay? From the very start he never really wanted to be with me. I was just a filler. Just something to waste time." If Yuhara was a stranger who hadn't tied Iruka up with emotions and difficult to read expressions then perhaps Kakashi would have felt sympathy for the man whose hands clenched.

"That isn't entirely true. He was prepared to stop seeing me and ended up being rather devastated over your acquaintance being finished. Though I'm not sure why, if he was in love with someone else, as you say." There, see, Kakashi was giving the man a support. A sliver of information to ease his pain. Plus a notion of how utterly incorrect he was. Idiot.

"I told him he wasn't in love with me, but someone else. You know what he did?" Yuhara shook his head, furious with flared nostrils and snapping words, "He bolted. Not a word, not a single word. Just gone. So don't say he loved me when he didn't."

At the thought of Iruka, the anger became a different beast, possessive and worried. No, he wouldn't allow Yuhara to blame Iruka, he wouldn't allow Yuhara to tarnish anything Iruka had. Kakashi'd seen Iruka cry over this man. Fuck him; Iruka was better off without this petty individual.

"You didn't love Iruka either. Don't play the victim in this. Your pride was wounded but not your precious feelings - you lost, that's all you're bothered by." Kakashi hopped up onto a nearby roof, a place no civilian could follow with ample speed. "Don't appear before me again." 

"He said you were cold." Yuhara's last words replayed in his head like the world's most annoying song sung by the most tone deaf man.

The desire to see Iruka flared again. He wanted to know. He wanted to hear from Iruka: Yuhara was wrong. Just bullshitting his way to have Kakashi end their deal. Why? Some twisted sense of superior morality? Regardless, Kakashi headed through a series of confusing and irregular paths to Iruka's house. The removed from duty ninja was watched typically for a few weeks after the fact. For now Kakashi had no reason to make Iruka's home such a point of interest if someone was set with the frustrating task of following him today. 

He was just wandering, lost in his book. He'd just dive into this shop, henge as someone else, let a clone walk off and be free from the shackles of being followed for a few hours. Tsunade hadn't hinted yet why or what the removal was for - Kakashi was sure that was the part which worried him most. A reason would've bound him to logic, as of yet, Kakashi had wondered if Tsunade was secretly an enemy-nin here to corrupt Konoha from the inside out. Such thoughts weren't entertained long but they wouldn't be there in the first place if she'd just said. He just wanted to know.

Like who did Iruka love? Not just like or showing interest; those were meek and unimpressive in comparison. How would Kakashi compare? Was it a fellow shinobi? Another civilian? It was Tsunade, wasn't it? It explained everything. His extra shifts at the Mission Desk and Kakashi's removal from duty.

Inserting logic: Tsunade would increase Kakashi's missions to have him leave the village to stop him pestering her for missions and decrease Iruka's shifts to see him.

Conclusion: Kakashi had been reading too much Icha-Icha and not enough screwing Iruka. He had a fuck buddy yet no memory as of the recent months having really done so. The struggle was real. This needed to be fixed.

With a destination and an objective in mind Kakashi felt calmer. If need be he'd smooth talk his way into Iruka's bed, or provoke him till he was against some piece of furniture where he could cling onto if he so chose. He was going to seduce Umino into bed despite any distractions. He was going to make Iruka remember why patience was a virtue.

What if he doesn't want to? He might be ready to end this. Iruka might be ready to go off and confess and--

\--that was fine. Nothing to do with Kakashi. He'd find someone else. Nothing to panic over.

Stepping down from the tiled roof, he peered through the glass balcony door. The sight of Iruka in his home, smiling to himself, relented the image of him hunched over crying which tackled and wrestled with Kakashi's peace of mind. He wasn't sure he could handle such a situation again. Ignoring the fact he'd ballsed that up in such a spectacular style, an award must have been waiting for him made from Mr. Ukki's tears of disappointment. 

Things got better, more precise with experience, Kakashi did not want to experience a love-hurting, grouchy Iruka again. If it happened again he wasn't so sure he would leave. 

He knocked on the glass, though half wondered if Iruka thought him needy when he'd notice the lack of Icha-Icha in his hand. Sadly, the henge from the nearby shop wouldn't have worked if he'd left with the same amazing taste and passion for literature. No real point in bringing it out now. 

Iruka waved him in and as Kakashi moved inside, he could smell the distinct tang of burning meat. Ah. He had to see this, to see what Iruka was trying to cook. Neither had too much cooking expertise though, Kakashi was always a little curious how one could burn soup to the point of having to throw the pot out. Then again, Iruka had on numerous occasions said that was Kakashi's fault for being distracting.

"Kakashi," Iruka smiled, though his attention was in throwing a charred piece of meat out of the pan and into the bin. "I'm making dinner, want some?" He scratched at his facial scar and added, "I'm going to stick with ramen though." 

Nothing could stop Kakashi from snorting, "If it's edible, sure." The pout on Iruka's face lifted Kakashi's spirits.

"Just kick a man when he's down." Iruka shook his head - Kakashi was tempted again to remove the hair-tie - and tutted as he set to work on preparing meal version two. At least he knew how to cook ramen, there wouldn't be much hope if he failed to cook his favourite meal.

"I spoke with your Yuhara today," Kakashi said, trying to sound casual as Iruka set aside new ingredients on the counter in hasty batches.

"You... did?" Iruka movements paused and he glanced over to watch Kakashi. So, there was information Yuhara knew about Iruka which could cause him to look uncomfortable. Kakashi hummed, leaned against the door frame and watched as Iruka slowed in stirring the oil and soy sauce together in a new pan. 

"He said to ask you about some unrequited love?"

"Oh." Iruka's shoulders squared off like an alley-cat, "Did he say anything else?" Kakashi tried not to look too much into the fake non-interest Iruka was trying to give off. He was supposed to be chopping up the pork at the minute else the oil might burn but all Iruka was doing was staring down at the bubbling - too hot, then - oil like it was an arch nemesis. With Iruka's cooking skills, not entirely out there.

"Such as? Who it is?" Kakashi thought Iruka would turn around, say a few words. Scolding or teasing, Kakashi hadn't thought that far on it but Iruka said nothing. Just shut his mouth and only the sound of hissing oil interrupted the silence.

"Nope, not a word. Was charming enough to tell me to end this with you though." As Kakashi spoke, Iruka shook whatever funk he was in away long enough to turn down the heat and try his best to focus on cutting the raw pork. A ninja should have cut quick. Iruka was too slow not to be distracted. Kakashi didn't think it was his presence that was at fault this time.

"He did?" Iruka frowned again.

"Hmm, I assume so you can go after whoever it is." Kakashi smiled though didn't feel it. Another few minutes of watching Iruka clam up and focus on making food dragged on. 

"I think," Iruka spoke whilst he watched the noodles boil in a separate pot, "he would find it an inconvenience at best. I don't think he's into commitment like that. He might, I -- I don't really know."

Kakashi wasn't sure how Iruka, who did seem to desire someone to be with long term and all which it entailed, would fall in the first place for someone so distant. Unless the falling in love was just as out of place as Kakashi felt it was. When did this happen? Before or after the deal was made? Was Yuhara right?

"And at worst?" Kakashi wondered if Iruka would even answer his question. Until he began plating the successful ramen meal, Iruka didn't even acknowledge his presence. 

"A betrayal probably." Iruka's smile from earlier had disappeared completely by now, "Food's done, set the table would you?" Iruka dismissed him and Kakashi decided this was the end of the topic. He doubted Iruka would talk more on the matter. 

A betrayal; the misuse of trust. Someone had told Iruka not to fall for him... as Kakashi placed two sets of chopsticks down he paused.

No emotional ties.

It clicked.

When Kakashi was young he was frustrated by how slow some were. By his teens he was arrogant over the fact his intelligence was superior to the vast majority of the village. Making connections, filling the blanks and piecing together information was second nature. Right now he wished he hadn't seen the relevance in Iruka's words.

The facts spawned one after another. Betrayal; misuse of trust. The deal; no emotional bonds. Not the committed type. The idea Yuhara thought he was cold. Secondhand information from Iruka. The anger directed at him by the man he'd never spoken to till today, all who made an effort not to say the name of Iruka's affections. He knew the situation, Yuhara knew of the unrequited situation - why Iruka wouldn't say anything.

Yuhara shouldn't know him to be Iruka's lover. Unless Iruka spoke about him in which case Yuhara knew the infamous Copy-Nin was one and the same. It wasn't a leap of logic to think Yuhara would hear about Iruka's deal and then piece together Iruka's conversation that he felt more. If. If Iruka had spoken about Kakashi during their time together. All of it fit with what Yuhara had said.

It was him, wasn't it?

Fuck. It was him. He finished placing the coasters on the table and half of him thought about using an excuse to run. Jump through the window Gai style and with a roll, just keep rolling, far, far away because shit. Shit. Shit.

People who confessed to him either were hypnotised by his many titles or reputation. Others were people Kakashi had known but never really enjoyed the company of, except the sex. But the vast majority were fans, deeming him above the average guy and half expecting him to reveal all mystery and emotions to them in return. They were arrogant or self-deprecating in all regards to a relationship with him, to the point Kakashi didn't want to hear it. He wanted an equal, if he deserved any, which at times when his hands were bloodied was debatable even to him. If Iruka was going to change from having these feelings out in the open then Kakashi didn't want to acknowledge them.

Iruka returned, holding two bowls of pork ramen which declared Kakashi had ran out of time to flee. Kakashi faked a smile as he sat down. Thankfully Iruka was more focused on eating than idle chatter leaving Kakashi time to think some more.

This was foolish, Hound reminded him. The deal was clear, the rules were clear - fuck the rules. No, he was ahead of himself. What if he was missing information? He was jumping to conclusions. Hound reminded him, he did not jump to conclusions. He wouldn't be alive right now if he just assumed information. Iruka was in love with him. A love, he himself, had told others was unrequited. 

Simple. Ignore it. They were not Kakashi's feelings. They were feelings made after the fact of being told no. Iruka was just wanting what he couldn't get. Kakashi refused to acknowledge Iruka was petulant as such. He was quite clear in areas of consent and emotion. He didn't want to be in love with him was another possibility. A harsh and real possibility. The love may just be infatuation not the love Kakashi or Iruka thought. 

Oh. Like Kakashi had experienced beforehand. It could be that, just now it was Iruka's turn.

That's gone. You rarely get butterflies now. It's over. 

Kakashi had spent a while away back then, hoping those emotions would leave so they could return to normal, so Kakashi could return to normal and back to Iruka. He would need to give Iruka time to... Fall out of infatuation with him. Kakashi frowned at the pork as if it were the captain of Iruka's emotions. How long would that take?

"Kakashi?" The voice roused him from his internal argument and he sat up a little straighter at the realisation he'd been caught staring at his food. If Iruka had planned his expression, knew at all the effect it would have and used it to his advantage, Kakashi was pretty sure he was the most manipulative person ever in existence. 

"Is it that bad?" It was the smile which done Kakashi in. So much for no butterflies. He sat watching Kakashi, head tilted and looking slightly worried if not a bit embarrassed, sheepish and trying his best to be polite. 

"We could end this temporarily. So you could find out what his answer is." Iruka's smile was wiped off his face again and Kakashi cursed himself. Stop doing that. Kakashi pushed around some of the pork with the sole purpose of not having to look at Iruka. 

"You were the one Sandaime once sent to evaluate me - you know I'm not a risk taker." Kakashi nodded once. "I'm satisfied with things the way they are." Iruka shrugged.

This man was seemingly content with the idea Kakashi wasn't going to love him in return. If Iruka was infatuated he could not say he was content just in his bed. 

Love in Icha-Icha was an all consuming fire, with deaths, wild chases and confessions with backdrops of sunsets. With love rivals so evil, their facial hair may as well have their own theme song of impending cruelty. Heroes which fought for friends as if they were family and their loved ones as if they were their own. No maiden of love, in any of the series, no hero of virtue ever claimed: I'm happy enough being with you but not having you. 

That's good, Hound said. See, he clearly doesn't love you then.

But Kakashi could tell. He knew his books, romantic and explicit were by no means how life worked. No one was destined for someone; for that was a depressing tale of how failing one chance meant eternal unhappiness. From experience, Kakashi knew life was a series of chances. 

Love was a calm beast, content to appear in the tea poured after a long day without a word or a comforting hand at a funeral. Loved ones hurt turned the beast fierce and loved ones happy put it into a stupor of contentment. Infatuation was a rodent in a wheel, excitable and quick and obvious. Then it stopped and people realised it wasn't the best idea to begin with because now they were flung off and were smashed against the solid ground of reality. 

In comparison being in love was terribly dull. It was stable and stale and not nearly as fun.

"Kakashi?" Iruka sounded worried, the way Kakashi had heard him speak to one of his students before. He wasn't sure how to feel about that. So he ate his food with awe inspiring speed. The blinking, the glance at his empty bowl, then to his still covered face, was worth the burn at the roof of his mouth and back of his throat. 

"Considering our recent record, I thought it might have given you performance issues." Kakashi was happy to note Iruka clearing up after him if only it meant Iruka was not angry at Kakashi's needling questions. He snorted in good humour and Kakashi was reminded of his original intention. Right. Seduction. He'd think more on the development Iruka was in love with him later. Hound admitted it sounded a bit much like denial.

"It has been a while." Iruka scratched at his scar, the other hand balancing the two bowls as he stood. Kakashi followed him to the kitchen again, not hiding the leer whatsoever when Iruka turned around.

"Think we can change that?" Kakashi took up his exceptionally cool pose, leaning by the door. It must have been irresistible since Iruka was drawn in by its gravitational pull and had his fingers pulling down Kakashi's mask with a mischievous smirk of his own.

"I might have some time," Iruka murmured at Kakashi's mouth, "what do you have in mind?"

Kakashi's hands slipped into the back pockets of Iruka's uniform and greeted Iruka's dearly neglected backside. He wondered if Iruka was aware of the noise which always found a way to slip out whenever Kakashi's hands were on him. The silence which Iruka at times held himself to lulled depending on how eager he was. Today was a drawn out groan. Just hearing it made Kakashi's pulse jump.

It was somewhat awkward to kiss whilst smiling so wide though. With little to no effort thanks to the glorious existence of chakra he hiked Iruka up, groaning at the squeezing thighs around his waist, and sat him on the kitchen worktop.

"So, so many things," Kakashi sighed between Iruka's pawing at his clothing and running his hands through his hair. Not entirely sure which he preferred, Kakashi just knew he didn't want either to stop. A hum, low in his throat was Iruka's answer. 

The front door's buzzer made Iruka thump his head off a cabinet and glare at the ceiling. Kakashi nearly joined him in silent tantrum. Was this happening? Again? What kind of evil genjutsu was this? Had he drowned a bag of puppies in a past life? 

"Ebisu-san. Damn it." Whatever meeting or discussion Iruka had planned with fellow shinobi educator, it wasn't important. If Iruka had forgotten about it; not important. Go away. Shoo, Ebisu-san, shoo. 

"That wasn't even a session of any kind." Kakashi liked to think his whine sounded more manly than what he heard himself. Love did strange things after all and he protested again by nuzzling into the crook of Iruka's neck.

Wait. Back up, what--

"Sorry; he's a bit overbearing on the fact I have Konohamaru-kun in my class since he'll be on some extended mission to Suna this Summer." Iruka's apology huffed over his cheek as Kakashi held him in place. He had an idea. A great idea. Rules were already broken. What was one more? 

"I could handle this." Kakashi was in fact a fantastic liar covered by the numerous awful, clear to spot lies he told on a daily basis. Got to work for the ability to lie well, after all. No one bad at lying could have an extra persona walking around for when they got bored. How difficult could it be to shepherd a fellow shinobi away with a dropped lie and some hints here and there to bolster their ego?

"If you can get him to leave, go right ahead." Iruka released Kakashi from the immovable prison made from his legs - and those were nice legs - and presented the air towards the front door to him with open palms and an expression of pity. His confidence in Ebisu and his persistence was misplaced. Kakashi was going to smooth talk the interruption away and prove just how amazing he was.

Then Kakashi would remind himself how nice Iruka's legs were. Scrub that, he was going to remind Iruka how much he liked them. So, Kakashi fixed his appearance as he wandered to the origin of the annoying buzz and with his lazy expression - not annoyed, not annoyed, not annoyed - opened the door to greet the jounin tutor with a smile.

"Ah, Ebisu-san, are you here to check up on Iruka-sensei too?" Kakashi was sure to sound surprised.

"Check up? Is... is he ill?" Ebisu paused to push up his glasses and changed his weight from one leg to another, Kakashi knew he had this. He had this.

"I would have thought someone like you would have heard already. Being in the loop and all." Kakashi tilted his head, watched as Ebisu made his choice.

"Yes, yes, of course... I -- please give him my regards." Kakashi nodded and closed the door as Ebisu turned to leave. The man was a bit too overly conscious of what others thought of him. A bit of a hypochondriac too; wasn't too fond of being near those who were ill either. 

"And what's wrong with me exactly?" Iruka had his arms crossed.

"You can't walk." Kakashi smiled back, finding the cloth on his mouth itchy, no thanks to all the kisses. Speaking of which, Kakashi really would like to return to that. Lowering the mask and with great speed he swiped Iruka into his arms. The idea was supposed to be romantic. The reaction was anything but.

"You won't be able to walk if you don't put me down. Right. Now." Iruka's face was a storm waiting to happen. Kakashi assumed he was being aggressive because of embarrassment and he opted to poke fun of Iruka. Maybe he'd see the blush again? The man was in love with him after all, right?

"Your pout is truly terrifying." 

"That's it." As soon as Kakashi registered the words he was prepared for flailing. He was not prepared for a stab to the pressure point in his chest with an elbow, which caused his instincts to take a few steps back, his grip easing up before a puff of smoke blinded him momentarily. 

"That was quite devious, Iruka-sensei." The flaring pain faded as Kakashi realised he'd stepped on a landmine. Never seen this one before. Analyse, interpret fast. 

"I teach the basics every single day," Iruka snapped back. Okay, bigger landmine than first thought. Definitely nearing anger levels Kakashi wouldn't be able to calm Iruka from without leaving.

"Iruka, I wasn't--" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, he had to wonder if this was another leftover scar from the old lover. The one who'd scarred Iruka in every way possible as Iruka stood still, jaw shut tight and eyes fierce. He couldn't be sure where the landmine was, what exactly fed into it. For Iruka was fairly well equipped to deal with Kakashi's humour at this point so this was out of character regardless of how petty Iruka could be. A man whom demanded perfection on paperwork was petty by Kakashi standards. But this wasn't right.

He reached out to Iruka, a worrying thought of him backing away and the day ruined. But it never fully materialised since Iruka stood still as Kakashi approached. Cautious. Curious. Trying to calm himself already. A landmine even Iruka himself was aware he was too sensitive about.

"I'm sure we can think of something to make it up to you." Kakashi was gentle, careful, as if pulling Iruka too close too quick would ignite his anger again. The worry slipped away as Iruka was as reluctant to pull away as Kakashi was. 

Reputation around Konoha was simple when it came to Kakashi. Kakashi was a pervert due to his reading material. Secondly those he had allowed a glance or two at his face continued the rumour of his mysterious good looks which only those deemed worthy - or lucky - saw in their lifetime. Never would Kakashi admit he wasn't quite used to having a lover who kissed him in way Kakashi was very aware of how they were feeling. 

Teeth meant frustration; either kind. Kakashi hadn't found much else to differentiate between the I-want-sex-now and the I-want-sex-now (but I'm still so furious with you I will make sure you have bruises you'll be very aware of) other than what Iruka did with his hands.

Hands which weren't, for once, in his hair. Might still be mad then. So, Kakashi threaded his fingers through Iruka's, took the offending elastic away. It snapped and as if it broke whatever rush Iruka was on he stopped kissing.

No. Not again. Please don't be mad. He'd buy him a new hair-tie, honest.

"I have a great idea." Iruka leaned away, eyes all temptation, and with the same mischievous glint promptly disappeared into a flurry of smoke. Coughing, no protective layer of cloth over his mouth this time made Kakashi realise Iruka wasn't entirely in a forgiving mood. The door buzzed again and once more Kakashi plodded to the door, fixing his appearance as he went and kept his act of unenthusiastic caretaker.

Not annoyed, not annoyed, not annoyed. 

"Hello?" He found the tutor at the door again, "Ebisu-san, what can I do for you?" Kakashi watched as Ebisu nodded, arms crossed and looking determined. Not happening. No way was he entering this house. Mission Rank XXX. 

"I think it might be best for me to talk to Iruka-sensei." 

"Is there something urgent?" Kakashi took his Icha-Icha book from his back pocket, started to read half-way through one of the more explicit scenes. It may or may not have been his fault he tilted in such a way Ebisu would be able to see the words.

"It's to do with his teaching methods--" Kakashi cut him off.

"You know as well as I do, he's capable. He did handle Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan just to name a few -- all at once."

"Yes," Ebisu pushed his glasses up his nose, "Well, I would still feel it best if we--"

"You feel it best to disturb a sick man just as I managed to convince him to lie down?" He made a point to look at him, dead in the eye, to look as weary as possible with Ebisu's request. 

"My apologies, Kakashi-san but--"

"But your needs come first? I didn't take you to be such a... selfish--" A melodramatic sigh here, a over-the-top tut here. His fellow shinobi's face had begun to tint itself red.

"No, no, I'll... I'll be back later," Ebisu relented, though Kakashi had a sneaking suspicion his eyes had landed on the open book if the beginnings of a nosebleed said anything.

Kakashi's fake smile stayed on his face and he wandered back to the living room, he spoke to the not-so-empty house as he pulled off the mask and the hitai-ate. A voice loud enough to make sure Iruka would be able to hear him regardless of what room he'd taken to hide in.

"Maa, Iruka, I'm sure you should be in bed..." The problem being, he had registered a spike in chakra in each room. So, clones obviously were to play a part. Though Kakashi was well aware this game had him being teased. Not as fun. But he'd play if it eased Iruka's insecurities.

If he had the Byakugan then maybe he'd cheat and find the real Iruka-sensei and return to the nice smooching part. But no. He had no intricate way to sense chakra other than the basic flares which Iruka himself controlled.

New objective: find Iruka. Recommence Icha-Icha session.

Bedroom. Bathroom. Kitchen. Those were the places he'd felt a flare of chakra. The spikes had faded and with Iruka's home naturally being high in the unique meld of chakra, Kakashi hadn't much else to go on than memory. Fantastic. His memory was impeccable. He had this. 

A peek into the kitchen only held an already ajar cupboard door. Not one Iruka could fit in, certainly not without some broken bones or more flexibility than Kakashi would like to think about right this second. No one hiding up on the ceiling corners with a spider impersonation either. Bathroom was clear too. 

Interesting fact to make a note of: he'd dispelled the clones as Kakashi had approached. Why? Giving him more time to settle into his hiding spot? He couldn't be hiding in too many places.

"Iruka," Kakashi said as he tapped the bedroom door open with his foot. He looked inside, couldn't see anything. Couldn't feel chakra so no fanciful jutsu being used to conceal. The lack of light didn't help. But Kakashi's pride said he'd be able to spot Iruka a mile off anyway and ignored Hound's professional thought to be serious and seek Iruka out like he would anyone else.

He took a few steps in, blocking the exit in case Iruka thought he was going to escape from this prank. A flicker to his left, further in and as he went to pinpoint the location two hands clamped onto his waist from behind.

"Did you realise this was a losing battle?" Iruka wasn't capable of spamming clones like his favourite student after all. Keeping up with appearances, Kakashi turned around lethargic and watched Iruka with lazy indifference.

"No, why would I think that?" Iruka said seeming far too coy for a man who was so angry previously. This... this did not bode well.

Kakashi combed the hair which fell around Iruka's face, held it tight and kissed him hard. He could tease Iruka back too, nothing wrong with showing him the error of his ways. And with his genius plan, Iruka seemed to have discarded his revenge at whatever slight he'd endured as he pushed Kakashi back towards the bed. 

Gleeful at having Iruka where he wanted him, Kakashi made no comment on Iruka's sudden aggressiveness. Hound said it was weird and he should be wary. This had to be a part of Iruka's plan too. Kakashi hadn't done anything to invoke such a reaction. 

He'd think more on it when Iruka's straddling weight wasn't somewhere between tantalising and torture. The prospect of another frenzied fuck from a frustrated Iruka might just be Kakashi's favourite thing - Icha-Icha notwithstanding. 

Whenever Iruka scratched at Kakashi's clothing, pulled his hair or like he was doing now, murmuring and groaning for Kakashi to 'hurry up', Kakashi found himself pushing up against Iruka. Just a bit closer. Less clothes. More skin against skin. More. Closer. Now.

Just strip, Kakashi almost suggested when Iruka's fingers clawed against his hip bones. Kakashi squeezed at Iruka's thighs out of reflex when he shifted and most definitely made no accident to grind down. 

The choice to overthrow Iruka on his maddening throne also posed the sad fact Iruka wouldn't put up much of a fight if Kakashi threw him down into the mattress. Calm, stay calm and let Iruka do as he pleased. Iruka had never failed making the moments where he was the imposing one all manners of memorable. 

Cause if Iruka rode him, Kakashi was tempted to break into gratitude to never, ever stop because even if he'd had had better it all paled in comparison as Iruka made a show and damn right Kakashi found the confidence a turn-on. Most played safe, asking for a kiss - would it be okay? - Iruka gave and took one because that's what damn well was going to happen. Umino was a man of itineraries and quotas, Kakashi'd thought, not burning passion which could sear his lungs from breath. 

Kiss him like that again.

Iruka's shaking breath at his ear as Kakashi unbuckled the pesky belt, "Why don't you go have another look in the kitchen?" 

Poof.

Clone.

Kakashi swore under his breath as he grasped at air. Well, fuck. Iruka had certainly won a point or two there. He just wanted--

Focus. Find Iruka. The real Iruka. The hint was set but Kakashi sat up on the bed thinking. Debating on if this was another trap - and it would be if he knew anything about Iruka - he wasn't sure he could do anything but follow Iruka's command until he had enough information. Like where exactly Iruka was hiding. He'd play along for now. Being Iruka's home he certainly had the advantage from the get-go. 

He stayed for a moment looking out into the living room. No movement. Kakashi made a note the bathroom would have been too far for Iruka to travel to with no chakra and the kitchen had relatively nowhere to hide. But before Kakashi could investigate the bedroom more thoroughly, the front door buzzed and with tension in his shoulders Kakashi couldn't quite let go of; he answered it after hastily shoving on the hitai-ate, fixing his loosened clothing and yanking up his mask. 

Not annoyed, remember. 

"Ebisu-san... what is it?" He tried to sound anything but frustrated. Didn't manage it very well from the stammer in Ebisu's voice.

"Kakashi-sensei. I was hoping Iruka-sensei could sign this." A thick stack of papers, neatly lined up and stapled together, was shoved in front of Kakashi's face. Iruka was not going to do paperwork. If all went according to plan Iruka was the one being done today.

Couldn't they just have a few moments peace? This would be simpler if they didn't have to sneak around. Everything would be fantastic if people just left them alone.

"Do you really want me to force work on a wounded shinobi?"

"It's just a signature." Ebisu's own voice took on an agitated tone.

"A signature Iruka-sensei wouldn't be able to make right now. Pain medication and all."

"I... did not realise it was so bad." Finally, Ebisu withdrew the paperwork from Kakashi's personal space. 

"Maa...Perhaps you'll think twice about sneaking back?" Kakashi didn't wait for a reply and shut the door. Right. Iruka. Kitchen. Let's see what the man had in store.

Kakashi was certain the next few Iruka's would be clones. Clones to torment and tease him till he apologised for whatever error he'd done or till Iruka was satisfied. So, upon seeing Iruka - not really Iruka - sitting on the kitchen counter, holding onto the edge made Kakashi curious. He hadn't said anything. Just smiling as if he was trying not to laugh.

"You're here to waste time. Has Iruka not found a good hiding spot yet?" Clones fed back all the experiences, emotions and memories to the original. Kakashi had every intention of manipulating this fact. Iruka would leave his hiding spot, on his own accord, to jump his bones. Iruka's clone reached out, hands as warm as the real thing, and Kakashi stepped closer mimicking their earlier position. As much as Kakashi allowed the clone to wrap his arms around his neck, his mind was elsewhere connecting the dots. This one had his hitai-ate on, hair up.

"But Kakashi-san, I thought you liked wasting time? Why else would you read filth? Just getting ideas, is that it?" His eyes were clear. This was a clone from the original, before the tease on the bed. No, this one was from the same time: one posed as a distraction, the other returned here. Where was the original, where was Iruka? 

"You think I need ideas?" Kakashi was insulted. He didn't need Icha-Icha for potential positions with Iruka. Those they thought up rather well by themselves. Iruka was informative when it came to sex, the man had his share of lovers and was well aware of what he enjoyed. 

One rare occasion, Kakashi had found a hive of nerves on Iruka's back, an inch two below the scar, which Iruka probably would have taken the time to acknowledge he liked it - if only he hadn't turned into a mess of noises and hurried phrases of 'again', 'again', 'fuck' and 'keep doing whatever the fuck it is you're doing'. Kakashi adored it just as much for very different reasons. 

"Turn around."

"So, pushy. A little tense, Kakashi?" It grinned, smile arrogant and not entirely what Kakashi liked about the verbal exchanges. But it did what it was asked, slipping off the counter and turning around - which would be its downfall.

Yeah. Just try to keep that attitude, Clone. Kakashi hiked up the layers of clothing, some more for protection than not, and set about to making sure Clone and Iruka would be a bumbling mess by the end. 

To the clone's credit, it managed to keep its calm for the first kiss of its scarred back. Iruka-Clone squirmed at the second before its spine straightened, a nervous tremor in its voice, "Hey-- that's, that's chea--" Pretty sure this was the spot. 

"Fu-ck." Pretty sure the moan of Iruka's was what siren songs' were filled with and Kakashi gave a hum of appreciation. Desperately trying to find some hold, any part of Kakashi to push closer and Kakashi took great care in avoiding the grasping hand. Not a chance. He wasn't going to let this clone have any advantage, not when he'd been the one left wanting more beforehand. 

It was awkward, difficult to find skin to physically nip at, to taste with his mouth but it seemed even the clone was lost in the sensation of the heat and occasional pinch, with fingernails, or just the caress of calloused hands. 

Kakashi wasn't entirely sure how long it was, just that Iruka's Clone had just as selective and abrasive vocabulary as the original. He was waiting for the triple-whammy 'shit-shit-shit', that was always followed by the highest pitched groan Kakashi was sure Iruka was capable of without forcing it. 

There we go. Shouldn't be too long now.

"Fuck." The clone scratched at the worktop, the sway in its stature and the hiccup of breath was Kakashi's cue to step away. Iruka-Clone folding in on itself as its legs shook before they gave out too in a trembling mess. Kakashi was there to make sure it didn't hit anything - it had a message to deliver. Kakashi was ready to play.

Kakashi kissed the temple of the newest clone before giving his own order, knowing fine well Iruka was about to have an interesting array of sensations replaying throughout him. 

"Go report back to Iruka, hmm? He's welcome to try again."

Kakashi pinched just a little higher on his back, a spot which induced pain and the clone dispersed immediately. The plan would end, if Kakashi could just listen. Iruka wouldn't be able to keep a moan or two under wraps. Keeping quiet, Kakashi wondered if he'd hear the real Iruka make some noise, some deliciously begging noise. He'd be happy to revel in his win after the main event was over. 

Just little--

Bzz. Bzz. Bzz.

Three frantic buzzing noises which would allow any shinobi a chance to adjust his footing or reestablish grip. Three frantic buzzing noises to cover up Iruka-sensei's noises. Fuck. He didn't even need to guess who it was. This had gone on long enough. So fucking annoyed. So annoyed fucking wasn't happening and he was having to answer the door. Answering the door to Ebisu who could not take fifty hints of piss off.

"Kakashi-san." Ebisu sounded tense.

"I'm going to say this plainly, Ebisu. Please don't come back here till tomorrow," Kakashi said, peeking out of the narrow space. He was not opening this door any further. Mainly due to his not so subtle lower half which really did not need this.

"I thought, maybe, Iruka-sensei could use--" Ebisu shoved yet another thing in Kakashi's face, leaving him with the only choice: to glare.

Please piss off. Let him and Iruka-sensei teach each other about the ways of life which happen in bed. Or potentially on kitchen counters. Kakashi wasn't fussed at the location. Still, no thanks to you, Ebisu.

"Yes. Thank you. I'm sure he'll be delighted." Kakashi took the bag, filled with superfluous supplies for pain relief, coughs, block sinuses -- Kakashi ignored the labels after he closed the door. They weren't important and as Kakashi dumped them down at the door, Kakashi turned and glared at a chuckling Iruka.

"Someone's getting grumpy." Iruka walked over, arms folded though expression keen. Kakashi decided enough was enough. He'd been unfair for the most part. Thinking Iruka would be the one to stop this prank. Just think.

Three chakra sparks at the beginning. One was the bathroom, the other the kitchen, the other the bedroom. Then the... Wait. The flicker before clone encounter number one. The fact the clone encouraged to have Kakashi check outside the bedroom, a ruse he'd fallen for.

Ah. This was embarrassing.

He walked up to the clone and whispered into his ear, "I know where you are," before dispelling the clone with a flick to the forehead. Deciding he wouldn't need to answer the door again (he swore to all deities, if he had to -- he might have to ruin some shrines), he pulled the mask and headband off and sat them on the table. Seducing one Umino Iruka would be much easier this way too.

He marched to the bedroom this time, turning around to look at the space behind the door. Good.

An unanticipated well of feeling at seeing him standing there. Kakashi couldn't pin-point why, maybe it was just the adrenaline. Iruka stood, back against the wall, hands behind him too, probably clasped together, waiting. Just waiting.

"Getting a bit slow," Iruka smiled, though from what Kakashi could tell turned on didn't quite do the bedroom eyes justice. 

"Just giving you a fair chance." Be cool. Be cool. 

"Funny," Iruka's eyes lit up, "that's what I was doing." Movements practised and barely registering of thought caused Kakashi to glare as Iruka tried his best to run away to hide again. Not this time. Really, really, not this time. 

He reached out, Hound suddenly awakening in panic as Iruka leapt over the door and sprinted off. So, Hound grabbed the only part of Iruka he could catch, which in this case happened to be his ankle. Gravity did the rest as Iruka's face met the floor with a fantastic thud.

For a second, Kakashi worried. Really worried, the sort of worry he was used to feeling when out on the field and a teammate was injured. What if? What if? What if? His anxious thoughts spiked when Iruka made a noise - was he crying - and flat-lined when Kakashi realised one thing, Iruka was laughing.

"You are way too into this." Iruka's words were muffled by his laughter and the hand which rubbed at his face as he turned around. In regards to etiquette, Kakashi decided to keep a hold of Iruka's ankle, raised awkwardly off the floor still. He might lose the man again. 

Kakashi rubbed his neck feeling it prickle with embarrassment. This wasn't out in the field. This was in Iruka's house. They were playing and he'd pulled grapple number who-even-remembers-this-stuff out in response. Well, shit he had to claw back some cool points here. 

He didn't have much time from what Iruka's expression said. He looked... a little terrified actually. Wait. What?

"He's on the balcony, Kakashi." Every part of Kakashi froze. The field of view from the balcony, what was it? Think, quick. Ebisu would see... Problem, the mask and hitai-ate on the table. He would see this. Kakashi tilted his head toward the direction of the balcony doors, hoping to cover enough of his face.

"Iruka, when I make clones of us, grab my mask and hitai-ate. We're going to the bedroom this time. Shake your head if you understand." Kakashi emphasised 'shake', to the viewer watching, maybe it would look enough like Iruka not wanting to lay down in bed. Rather than an evening interrupted of fuck-buddies playing around.

It all happened fast, had to happen fast. Ebisu was a tutor, well-respected and he'd see through a guise no matter if Kakashi could feed him line after line. 

Now.

The smoke helped. Iruka's lack of care for anything other than following the instructions given helped too. For when Kakashi grabbed Iruka's own headband off him, he didn't pause. Just did as he was told. The two clones Kakashi spawned played around, with Iruka being the ill, unwilling to listen patient and Kakashi the caretaker who didn't really want to put in that much effort. Ebisu would see what Kakashi wanted him to, nothing more. The headband was Iruka's own on the table, he hadn't really seen a mask. Just a mistake from being too far away.

Nothing more.

Kakashi and Iruka were in the prime locale for what they had primarily planned. Both sat hunched and quiet at the bedroom door, Iruka's back against it and listening as Kakashi's clones, one posed as Iruka and one as himself, had opened a dialogue with Ebisu. Fake-Iruka was slurring and coughing, wheezing and sneezing. Maybe it would deter Ebisu long enough. Kakashi nestled into Iruka's shoulder, embarrassed. 

The distinct reddening on Iruka's face was an imitation of what Kakashi's felt, he couldn't tell what his appeared like but his face was burning terribly. They'd almost been caught. 

"That was so fucking close," Iruka started giggling. This did not help matters since all it did was make Kakashi feel the same impulsive need to do the same. In an effort to control the noise, Iruka hid his face into Kakashi's flak jacket. Kakashi bit into a knuckle and finger to try and stop the bubbling feeling in his chest to just laugh.

"Sh--shh-- Iruka," Kakashi tried to sound harsh, more in control and blanket them with some aloof disinterest. Some seriousness. Not this time, however, as he struggled not to laugh as he heard the horror from Ebisu as Fake-Iruka told him he should leave before he ended up ill too. 

Weight shifted and Kakashi felt Iruka's hands tug at his sides, turning his head Iruka whispered, "This is really frustrating." Kakashi nodded, a reminder this man was in love with him. In love with him. 

Sighing deep and huddling closer, Kakashi decided he wouldn't say anything. If Iruka wasn't sure if they could be anything more, Kakashi was content enough with this too. He'd take the chance if Iruka did. Or if they ended up caught, but from the incessant tapping of a beak on glass said anything, that might not be optimal.


	6. The Chapter of Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Finale.
> 
> It's done.
> 
> Or rather, Iruka gets done, finally.

For a man supposedly in love with him, Kakashi didn't see Iruka much for three weeks. He didn't see Ebisu either, so maybe it was the universe balancing out. Either way, three weeks staying inside Konoha with nothing to do (and Kakashi had even resulted in finding his darling team and reigniting their desire to look under his mask) wasn't leaving him with much. A few laughable attempts here and there might have entertained him for a few hours each day but... he couldn't keep up with them like he used to. They just weren't the easily impressed, easily fooled genin any longer. It almost brought Kakashi to tears. Tears of utter boredom.

Icha-Icha was nice but during the later hours of the evening, when his eyes began to sting from strain, he was forced to leave the wondrous world where the Hero and the Heroine had sex more so than not. He wished Iruka would sneak into his house soon. He'd left obscene messages on scrolls not his own. Art. He'd made art for Iruka's attention. It should have been enough to make the fellow shinobi appear, mad or not, as Kakashi had gone passed caring and sat in permanent sulking mode. Then Kakashi was reminded Iruka was in love with him.

So, Kakashi appeared when Iruka was alone, giving him a chance and still nothing. Iruka: a man in love with him but still more absent than the beginning of the deal. Overcompensating? Didn't matter, must be fixed. Cute drawings of scarecrows or seductive entanglement of stick figures weren't going to cut it. Right. Iruka's house, he was going there and he was going to... To say he knew. They couldn't keep this charade up any longer. It was tormenting him. Tonight was the end. He'd thought about it. Tried hard not to think too much about the revelation of Iruka's feelings, to dissect every dialogue they'd ever had and see if he could come up with something more. More noteworthy to announce why Kakashi couldn't accept Iruka as anything other than a man he saw now and then for sex.

Did Iruka's non-confession stir anything within him? Not sure, Kakashi admitted the idea to cut ties popped into his head before he realised no Iruka also meant no talks about trivial topics or argumentative disagreements over Icha-Icha (Kakashi was certain Iruka might enjoy them, Iruka thought differently). No grins in Kakashi's direction with some retort in defence of Iruka's (stupid, stupid, stupid) students. No calm, silent lounging around, stuck in their own world which no one else knew about. Then Kakashi remembered every time he thought about the sheer possibility Iruka would admit loving him, Kakashi always ended up smiling. This was too much for a man who spent his time wanting to be vague in his interests (other than Icha-Icha). Rejecting Iruka brought Kakashi freedom to find someone else to take Iruka's place. But if he already had Iruka what was the point in finding someone else? No one else was going to blush and fidget over worrying about the prospect of a student but be adamantly against the idea of putting them forward for an exam. 

He really did -- don't say it, don't think it, just don't -- adore the man, paradoxical, petty and hypocritical behaviour in all. Hound fell silent. He supposed he had his answer. The worst ending would be they weren't compatible outside of the bedroom; Kakashi could say he tried and that be that. Did Iruka have a romanticised idea of him? Did he expect what Kakashi would never give? He didn't want children - Team Seven was quite enough - he didn't want marriage, he didn't want to be showcased or bragged about. He most certainly wouldn't like to think Iruka would tell everyone who asked what he looked liked without his mask. He needed his mysteriousness, thank you, it was part of his charm.

What if he was overlooking Iruka's faults? Fatal flaws which would make this entire thought of being 'together' fall apart. Did Iruka gossip? Not particularly, but his quick anger was going to conflict with Kakashi's own need to be not only right but be seen as right. Arguing a lot - too much - would hinder any relationship. Was this going to work? So, Kakashi slinked through the alleyways, reading his book because anything less would arouse suspicion. He could feel chakra of someone nearby, though it disappeared as quickly as it flared. To be careful, Kakashi wandered around the market again before heading to Iruka's house.

Shinobi had two ways to keep their front door closed. A lock; civilian issue and seals and traps, shinobi standard. Kakashi made a thought to let Iruka know his house wasn't entirely secure as he slipped in through an opened window. Though he guessed Iruka was not on anyone's bingo-book and could rest a little easier. The first order of the day was to bend the metal hook by the front door. Iruka would know now. Kakashi wandered into the living room, usually he'd have taken his mask off, lounged and felt at ease but instead he felt restless. Was this considered okay? Him being here, behaviour wise, told of casual sex not confrontation. Should this happen like this? 

Wasn't he manipulating Iruka's reactions already? Was it better to have this conversation when Iruka was home and Kakashi would enter this home because Iruka allowed him in? Three weeks was avoidance. If Kakashi was on missions, then such behaviour was normal but with him having more free time... Was this Iruka's plan? Hold back and see if Kakashi gave chase? Was Iruka manipulating him?

It was going to end. So, they couldn't have this talk anywhere public. When the deal was done then, then Kakashi should leave immediately. Even if Iruka had feelings, emotions he may or may not want, it said nothing of his reaction. The possibility Iruka would deny him and ask him to leave was substantial enough for Kakashi to pause and wonder where he should sit. 

Should he sit? Would Iruka be less appreciative in his stealth? Or now because Iruka might be avoiding him, might not wish to see him, might be too emotionally involved, was it best to stay standing, be as obvious as possible? Time would tell, so Kakashi did his best to be patient and it crawled by with pages of Icha-Icha and reluctant pacing. Manoeuvring, Kakashi reasoned, for the best place to watch Iruka's reaction. He'd see exactly what Iruka felt about him showing up. The unlocking of the door warranted Kakashi to put Icha-Icha away and stand still. Waiting, watching and if anyone asked, Iruka included, he wasn't dreading this encounter or Iruka's answer.

What if he was wrong? Really wrong, missing a vital piece of information that changed the entire scenario in a way Kakashi wasn't aware of?

Iruka hadn't noticed him as he took his shoes off, neither had he noticed the out-of-shape key-hook. He hadn't bothered to check yet, either because he no longer expected Kakashi to show up or his focus was elsewhere. Kakashi wanted to say the latter was more likely. He seemed fine. The halt in Iruka's pace when he did notice Kakashi - standing with hands in his pockets - made Kakashi feel like he wasn't supposed to be here. The tightening grip on the satchel didn't ease the impression. Surprised, more than shocked but still - still, this wasn't what Kakashi was hoping for. Tilting his head to the side, Kakashi gave his typical smile. Maybe he should leave. Kakashi watched Iruka lick his lips, frown ever present. 

"Give me a minute," he said, glancing to the bathroom. Kakashi nodded, moved to sit down now - now seemed like a good idea. Iruka hadn't thrown him out. But maybe he should -- Iruka vanished into the bathroom, and Kakashi wondered if their interactions had ever been so... impersonal before. Sure, Iruka'd went for a shower before, Kakashi remembered once he too had told Iruka to wait after a rather strenuous challenge from Gai. This wasn't like those times. Where was Iruka's smile, for one? Nerves, that's all the feeling Kakashi read off Iruka's face. Nerves. When had Iruka ever been nervous around him? Kakashi had a reason to be unsettled, he knew why he was here. Iruka shouldn't. No, unless Iruka had assumed something in Kakashi's behaviour. Maybe he'd just had a bad shift or two. What did Iruka normally do to ease the stress of a gruelling day?

Kakashi stood up and went to the kitchen ignoring the ever present pressure in his chest. Pretty nervous too. He wasn't entirely sure where the cups were, or if Iruka preferred one to another. But ended up with one Kakashi had at least seen him drink from. He rinsed it as he waited for the kettle's water to boil. Iruka loved tea, right? He waited till the shower could be heard no more and poured one cup. With heat nipping at his fingertips, he placed it on the table, low sitting and covered with students' scrolls and plans and sat back down. He waited and became increasingly frustrated at the thought he hadn't tasted it.

It was going to be awful; he was a genius and he'd probably messed up the tea. He was a genius and was now worrying about tea. Fuck. What kind of domesticated jutsu had Iruka managed? The tea was fine. Everything was fine. 

His gut, his jaw clenched at the sight. Iruka really did look different with his hair down, damp but not wet - no hair-tie or hitai-ate in sight. He wasn't smiling. Too different, too unusual and what Kakashi saw was not what he thought when he thought of Iruka. He was too quiet. Something was wrong. Fuck. Something was wrong. Iruka pawed at his hair with a towel as the tea cooled till Kakashi couldn't see the whirls in the air any longer. Kakashi glanced at it before watching Iruka again. He wasn't sure where he was supposed to look. He wasn't sure what to say.

It's been fun. See you.

I quite like you. A fair amount. A lot. 

But I'm only going to say it if you say it first.

What was he supposed to say? Iruka wasn't being receptive already. The beverage at least did not go unseen and Iruka watched it, before turning his sights on Kakashi. The nerves had faded, somewhat, but it left a strange bout of bewilderment on his face. He paused, lowering the towel to his neck.

"Thank you," Iruka spoke quietly, turned to take the mug in his hands and took a sip. Kakashi nodded and was ever grateful his mask was still on. His face felt like it was personally greeting the sun. It took most of his training not to stare at Iruka and assess the tea. Good? Fair? The most horrendous poison to ever be created? Something that burned on the way in and out? It would choke him, wouldn't it? Iruka was going to start--

Iruka sipped at it again. Okay, so it was fair, at least. Iruka wasn't tolerant of poorly brewed tea. Iruka did however sit away from Kakashi, not on the couch but the single chair closer to the window. Why did Kakashi feel like this was a subtle, 'get the fuck away from me'? What had Kakashi done? What hadn't he done? Kakashi needed more information, he needed to talk, open up some communication. Forget ending it right now, forget everything. Pause, on hold, currently in administration, just freeze.

"I vaguely remember a trip to the hospital; so why did I wake here?" Kakashi rubbed at the back of his head. He tried not to look at Iruka's legs as he crossed them. Iruka took his time to answer, again making Kakashi feel as if he was missing a vital piece of data, "You only needed a few hours. Tsunade kicked you out as soon as your IV was finished... it was a little weird." His frown was back, lips hovering just above the mug he hadn't lowered, "She... She said I was to take you home and just tell anyone you'd drank too much." He took another sip, "Couldn't find your keys, by the way. So, sorry but couch it was."

Finally something resembling a smile. Kakashi leaned forward, fingers intertwined and he decided for once to be direct. This wasn't a traitor or an evil mastermind. It was Iruka, he'd tell the truth or tell him to piss off. 

"I feel like you've been avoiding me." Iruka didn't defiantly look at him to prove him wrong. Kakashi watched as Iruka's fingers moved around the mug as if grasping for an answer.

"That wouldn't be entirely incorrect." Another sip, still lacking eye-contact. Kakashi slipped off the couch with his usual lazy grace and stood slouched, forced and tense in his joints. 

"Why?" He watched Iruka like a prisoner.

"I had to sort out some things with Yuhara." Looking down could mean discomfort, shame or dishonesty. So which was it? Was Iruka not quite prepared to reveal something so obvious to Kakashi? Was it he wasn't proud to admit he had things with Yuhara still? (And what things)? Or was Iruka lying? Why? For what purpose? Iruka couldn't lie well. He couldn't be lying. He was still missing something. Why would Yuhara and Iruka need to talk? Their association was finished, wasn't it? Iruka looked miserable and as Kakashi stared, he noted another aspect of their relationship had changed.

"You're avoiding looking me in the eye." Iruka glanced up, as he placed his tea down. Kakashi didn't like this. He moved closer, an easy test to see what else had changed. Touching his shoulder, not intimate but easy enough to shrug off even if he was at a tactical advantage with Iruka still sitting. 

"Is everything okay?" The question sank Iruka, a deep sigh that collapsed his posture. Kakashi knelt down, hands moving to Iruka's sides, if Iruka was trying to avoid eye-contact Kakashi wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"Iruka?" 

Startled by Iruka's movement to untie Kakashi's hitai-ate, Kakashi understood this was either a stalling tactic or a distraction. Ending with a bang might have made him laugh if the worry which seeped into his mind wasn't so potent. What was wrong? In a routine manner, Kakashi closed his eyes as Iruka touched at his mask, pulling it off too. 

"Not really..." Iruka tried to smile and failed spectacularly, the removed mask and head protector fell to the floor with a clunk. Kakashi didn't say anything as Iruka held out a hand. Hopeful the added contact would rouse Iruka from whatever dark cloud clung to him, he sat back, let Iruka slip off his gloves without a word. The urge to entwine, keep Iruka close proved too much and Kakashi asked again.

"What's wrong?" He kissed at the back of Iruka's trapped hand and his gaze wavered. Iruka didn't answer. But he leaned forward, placed a kiss too innocent for a man who'd swore to the heavens for Kakashi to fuck him before. It all felt a bit too final.

Not that Iruka kept the innocent ploy when Kakashi kissed him back. Kakashi smirked; Iruka tasted like tea. One hand kept squeezing Iruka's hand, the other went to hiking up a thigh with enough momentum to have Iruka fall back onto the seat entirely. Iruka did nothing but encourage him, desperately moving clothes out of the way to place a warm hand against Kakashi's skin. It still didn't feel like enough. He'd accept the touch of a lover but not the words of his concern. How aggravating. How utterly maddening. Just talk to him. Just say something. It was okay. Everything was okay. Kakashi might have said the phrase a few times, swept away with the noises of moving fabrics and stolen breaths. Ah. Was that the problem? Admitting his emotions might very well not be okay in Iruka's point of view. Did he see himself as unreliable having done what he agreed not to do? Did he think Kakashi would scorn him?

Kakashi paused, couldn't in good conscience keep going. Iruka held on tight as if Kakashi's halt in action meant the end of the world and tried again to distract with a kiss. Iruka loved him and with this still hidden away, sleeping with the man now only would highlight the lesser side of Kakashi's personality. The liar, the manipulator, the coldness a friend-killer could only possess. No, he couldn't accept this. If Iruka was too frightened of revealing his true thoughts so freely then Kakashi was going to make it all the more apparent Kakashi wasn't repulsed by the idea. Give the man some solid ground to stand on. 

"I'm sorry, I can't." Kakashi watched Iruka blink, confused. Though no evidence he'd cry over the initial rejection, he tensed. Took an audible breath like he just might be physically hurt over it but before Iruka could say anything, words of a bruised ego to soothe his own insecurities, Kakashi continued, "I broke a rule."

"Which one?" Iruka was quick to pull away, try to sit back up in the chair as Kakashi reluctantly took a step back. Damn, he needed to be awarded for his strength of will. He didn't take cheques or bonds. Icha-Icha merchandise was fine. 

"Does it matter? I think we should replace it."

"Wha- which one was it?" Iruka's frown was back, suspicion on his face. Now, the finale, to see if Kakashi had dropped enough hints and hope for Iruka to admit it. Though, Kakashi certainly wouldn't say those words first. Just in case. 

"The same one you broke." Silence for a beat, Kakashi's mind quick enough to wonder if Iruka was going to deny it first.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Iruka snapped back, standing up fixing his bathrobe, "You said you don't date. You 'prefer to keep your options open', right?" 

"I don't want the whole village--" Kakashi was about to argue but shut up as soon as Iruka made That Face. The one which made him look like a hurt puppy. Hurt because of him. This was already going to shit. 

"Well, I don't want to sneak around and lie to my friends every damn time I want to see you." 

Iruka was honest. Surely, Kakashi was expected to compromise, a little, here? That's what he'd do, he started to think out loud, "We could let... some people know. Close friends--"

"Don't pacify me!" The volume was enough for Kakashi to ponder if anyone passing by would be able to hear this 'discussion'. 

"Iruka, are you in love with me?" Kakashi regretted the bite in his question. Not going according to plan, nothing ever went according to plan. 

"Yes. But I don't want..." Iruka rubbed at the bridge of his nose like he had a migraine coming on. Kakashi felt sick now. He didn't want what? Didn't want to be in love with him? It was the worst thing ever, was it? Inconvenient? How much of a burden were those feelings? Fuck that.

"Finish your sentence," Iruka's eyes spoke volumes at Kakashi's apparent demand. It was then Kakashi remembered this wasn't a jounin talking to a chunnin, it wasn't a superior talking to someone inferior. It wasn't anything but Kakashi talking to Iruka and under that banner, they were equal. 

"Please," Kakashi added as he watched Iruka run his hands through his hair then dig the palms into his eyes. Kakashi wished he didn't know why Iruka was doing that. 

Iruka took a slow breath, "I just--"

Patience, waiting, Kakashi was never great at either without something else to occupy the time in between. Watching Iruka end up back on the chair trying his best to stay coherent and supply an answer. The scene took Kakashi to yet another awkward and nerve fraying time more so than Tsunade armed with a needle and a hangover. 

Don't talk. 

Silence. 

Just wait. The silence dragged on and Kakashi's spine protested at its misshapen alignment. 

Not a word, don't move. Wait. He'll answer eventually. What if he didn't? He will. Just give him time. Time stood still. Nothing was going to come of this. End it, leave. Run. Goodbye, say it. He doesn't want this as much. He doesn't want to open up.

It's Iruka. It's fine. Just give him -- it's already been a minute -- doesn't matter.

What if Kakashi was wrong? Say something. Soon.

Please say something soon. 

The reply Kakashi awaited could barely be heard as Iruka's voice crackled like the chakra Kakashi was so familiar with.

"I just don't want to get hurt like that again." Initiate internal panic mode: Umino was crying. Definitely crying. 

"Maa... Iruka, I know most people consider me a genius but I'm not entirely sure what to do right now. I'm not going rogue and I won't hurt you." Iruka coughed then, rubbed at his eyes with a sleeve sniffing, and with the other hand beckoning him over. It was okay? Okay. He had this. Right. Okay. From habit, the outstretched hand was held immediately and Iruka stood up, eyes red, face blotchy. 

"I thought you were supposed to be suave and cool?" Iruka tried to smile again, a glimmer of hope if anything. Kakashi could verbal spar for a bit if it meant Iruka could calm down and shut out whatever thoughts plagued him. Kakashi relaxed a little, slouch more natural than forced.

"I'm showing my vulnerable side."

"Is that what you're doing?" When Kakashi saw Iruka's smile grow a little wider, the glimmer became an intoxicating realisation Iruka was genuinely in love with him. No what ifs about it now. Kakashi wasn't entirely sure what sensations he felt inside but warm, nice and sincere didn't come close.

"I'm being endearing." Kakashi smiled back, nothing fake about this one.

"I think you're too old to be endearing Kakashi," Iruka said as he wrapped his arms around him. Kakashi was sure if another one of Iruka's friends tried to interrupt this hug, he'd lock them in a cupboard and run off with Iruka somewhere. Better plan than hiding. More proactive. He never got used to how Iruka snuggled into him. Kakashi would have to test how long it took for Iruka to stop. Resting against Iruka's damp hair, Kakashi decided to say it. First. No way Iruka wouldn't say it back.

"I'm in love with you." Iruka tensed instantly. Well, shit. Moving back to see Iruka's face - he was like a book, Kakashi could shine some light on what was going on and - oh. He hadn't seen a blush that intense before. Wow. Even his ears were turning red. Hound laughed. He had a great idea. 

"Maybe you didn't hear me, Iruka but--"

"I heard you." Iruka was rigid in Kakashi's arms.

"Is there a problem, Iruka?" Kakashi watched Iruka fidget as he pushed him back to examine his troubled expression. Seemingly returning to normal, Iruka sighed, swore under his breath and explained. The tint finally leaving his face. 

"I haven't been told that, since my parents. It's not something I thought I'd want to hear," Kakashi interrupted the melancholy with a chant of his love, all in all, he'd found three words that made Umino Iruka blush the gaudiest colour that even Naruto's clothes would weep in jealousy. Best news in the world. Greatest accomplishment Kakashi had ever achieved. And he was telling no one. This was going to be an excellent cover for them against the general populace. Umino Iruka harassed by the perverted Kakashi again, see, he's even making him blush. What horrendously lusty things must he be confessing to in such a low, quiet voice? Ha!

"Maa, I don't think you did, since you didn't say it back. I lov--" Iruka covered Kakashi's mouth in what seemed like blind panic with both of his hands. This did not stop Kakashi, if anything this encouraged him. He mimed the words with love heart hand signals and energetic pointing. Iruka's face was priceless; the blush, legendary. 

"I do love you, but stop. You're being facetious," Iruka said, reminding Kakashi once again he'd probably hear the Teacher Tone more often now there were fewer secrets and need to preserve those hidden emotions. 

"Endearing, Iruka. En-dear-ing." Kakashi couldn't help himself. Iruka just scoffed and walked away, claiming he was going to wash his face and Kakashi needed to remember if he wanted sex, he'd quit it. Tactically speaking, Kakashi put a hold on those teases. For now. Kakashi waited, perching on the arm of the couch. As if Fate had heard Her cue, the front door buzzed. Well, this really was beginning to highlight what Iruka and Kakashi needed to talk about. Deciding to hide, Kakashi and Iruka shared a look before bathrobed-Iruka went off to answer the door. Wasn't Fate cruel? 

"Yes, Genma-san, you sort of interrupted me." Kakashi wondered why Genma was here at such an hour. Late evening hardly spoke of casual or courteous social calls. Go away. Go away. Maybe if Kakashi made a song, he'd disappear.

"No, I've not seen him. Sorry. I'm gonna go, now. Yes. Yes, of course. Good night, Genma-san and I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Iruka shut the door with a thud following. Whether it was the actual door or his forehead meeting the wood mid-tantrum, Kakashi wasn't sure. He'd had laughed if it wasn't so clear everyone was getting in the way.

"Someone might think you're desperate," Kakashi said as he slid up beside the poor man. The response was one of disinterest, Iruka didn't even look at him.

"For what? I'm going to bed." Iruka turned around, marched off. 

"I'll join you."

"Damn right you will," Iruka said, hand grabbing onto Kakashi's wrist.

Kakashi was led to the bedroom, en route he spied his mask and hitai-ate on the floor. A part of him told of how he should return to them, hide them away or make some effort to conceal them. But such an act would mean letting go of Iruka, backtracking and possibly breaking the finally comfortable atmosphere. Kakashi had no desire for such a thing.

If anything he had a hope Iruka couldn't tell of how utterly exposed Kakashi felt with this entire night. The schematics, the details and the rules for a potential new relationship weren't hashed out yet. What was he doing? He needed to shift this anxious mindset to something useful. Something Iruka wouldn't necessary pick up on and assume the worst.

"Iruka," Kakashi said and he would have acknowledged him by turning to look over his shoulder but Kakashi bet him to it. Used his other hand to push and turn Iruka's shoulder around so his back thudded into the wall once at the side of him. For a moment, Iruka looked confused, as if he'd never been pushed up against the wall by Kakashi. Ludicrous, really. The very first time had them bumping back and forth into everything. He'd made some fine bruises that night, pain dulled by alcohol.

The idea anyone was in love with him was flattering, at most. Unwanted and certainly unrequited, not to say Kakashi had ever disliked his past lovers. But Kakashi wasn't sure how he went from leaving as soon as he was finished to hanging around Iruka's house for hours on end. When had he changed? Had he changed first?

Before Iruka could question him, ask what thoughts were at the forefront of his mind, Kakashi kissed the man. Aware and in control enough to not stick his tongue down Iruka's throat in a manner he complained at (and in the beginning had the audacity to call it out as such poor technique). Kakashi was never one for a failing grade and kept a mental note Iruka was someone who liked a few good gropes here and there along with his kisses being quick, short and plentiful or slow and long never anything else. He hadn't heard the complaint again. 

As Kakashi kissed at the side of Iruka's mouth, down to his neck - and Iruka, the mischievous little bastard - had taken to going under Kakashi's clothing. Over the planes of muscle caused by rigorous training and so many years being a shinobi. Over the slight marred flesh of scars, too superficial to complain about. Over and over Iruka thumbed at hip bones and back up again to muscle. Which made Kakashi wonder if Iruka was going to drop to his knees because that's usually what he did when he was kneading him like his favourite pillow. The thought alone made Kakashi groan because if Iruka sucking him off wasn't the best mental image he wasn't sure what was. 

Again, he nipped at the skin on Iruka's neck. He wasn't allowed to before. A big no; Iruka's neck was an area never okay to mark. It was okay, now, right? Was it? Did this change anything? Why wouldn't he be allowed? Mystery Moron had done it. The bitter tang of losing, of being rejected by Iruka to allow someone else made Kakashi pause. He needed to know. What was different? Why hadn't they set out rules? Rules were simple. Each time was harder, more teeth than lips or tongue and Kakashi could only hope Iruka got the message. No way was he asking, with words, he wasn't sure he could sound anything but nervous. Kill a man without blinking, nerves over giving Iruka a hickey - maybe Kakashi was weird.

"If anyone asks I'm going to tell them you did it."

Kakashi would like to announce it was possible (for as cool and mysterious an assassin a guy like him was) he was overly excited by the idea at such a scenario happening. Or maybe it was that Iruka's little touching session was frying his brain.

"I'll be sure to leave an interesting talking point. A few, actually."

Iruka answered with a groan, long and impatient. The fingers turned into the skin, nails scratching. Kakashi was certain he was to have his dick in Iruka's mouth soon enough. Kakashi made it a point to revisit this venue for he was not done. He wanted the mission room to ask. Many, many times. For Iruka to answer many, many times to the people who thought Iruka as dull. Kakashi did it. Damn right he did and Iruka allowed him too. No 'inconsiderate' lover in sight, no sirree. 

But when Iruka did pull away, try to lower himself, Kakashi did push him back; pulled him to stay on his feet. He wasn't going to be the one who was sated first. He had little turmoil compared to Iruka, he wouldn't allow - his pride - wouldn't allow Iruka to remember this as Kakashi being satisfied first. How could Iruka be so sure he'd stay? How could he not become apprehensive? It had nothing to do with Kakashi not knowing how long he could hold out.

"No--" Kakashi was sure his first refusal at receiving head should be taken as a love confession in itself, "--you're going to need the bed tonight."

Iruka's barked laugh made the thought of rejection fade finally, "I'll keep you to that."

Some gentle guidance towards Iruka's bedroom, Kakashi moved to close the door. Out of all the scenarios, Kakashi would have liked to have kept kissing and touching but certain... incidents made Kakashi focus more on sealing the door shut and the window (because Gai could appear anywhere and Kurenai could launch herself through a window just as well as Anko if her precious honey sake were to go missing again). Iruka seemed to find this curious and watched.

"This should stop anyone getting in; though we can leave easily--" he turned to see Iruka's face having morphed into his 'Considering Face', where it was clear Iruka was having an argument in his own head. That was... not good.

"Right."

"Yes?" Please don't tell him he'd stepped on another landmine. 

"If this is - if we're-" he gave up with sigh, "Are you going to stop seeing the others, then?"

"The others? You..." He thought there were others? Well, Kakashi supposed this was another reason why Iruka was so reluctant in confessing, believing he had direct competition. Now, he was trapped in a no-win situation all over again. Keep up his image and lie. Or tell the truth and possibly cause conflict since Iruka had had others. 

"I'm not naive enough to assume the deal was just with me." Naive, no, not this time but the urge to lie grew from the assumption. The only reason he dealt with flirtations was simply to fabricate and keep his intentions purposely vague and seem unattached. Hadn't that truly came back to bite him.

"Maa, I have a confession." Kakashi scratched at his cheek, "There was only you; I didn't... have time for anyone else." No mask to save him this time. Placing his head in lava would have cooled the ever growing heat on his face. Iruka's face was a mix of a wry smile and embarrassment too. Quite clear this might be the most awkward of moments. A shuffle by Iruka, a quick look at his feet by Kakashi, a forced cough by Iruka and another inspection of the door by Kakashi. Oh boy. Timing was not their thing.

"Let's pretend I didn't ask anything."

"Right," Kakashi said, trying not to say his words too fast, too eager, that that was the greatest idea to ever have graced human existence. Now, in all honesty, Kakashi would like to finish this. The strange foreplay of too many months with no result which dragged on like a race constantly postponed for bad weather. Gai could easily be mistaken for a torrential hurricane. Ironically causing Kakashi a drought season. 

"I've made this weird."

"No, you haven't." Kakashi was ever on the defensive. He couldn't talk or touch Iruka in any way he disliked. They were finally together, there, in something greater than just following an agreement. But then Kakashi saw Iruka put a hand on his hip and look unimpressed at his immediate lie. 

Backtrack. Backtrack now.

"But yes. Yes, you did." The laughter was immediate and yet again, Kakashi enjoyed Iruka's laugh, for right now it rid the room of floundering words and unsure actions.

"Can we forget this and go to bed?"

"Ah yes, for 'busy-busy'."

"You get busy-busy, or are, you don't--" Iruka shut his mouth, Teacher Tone silencing.

It was Kakashi's turn to laugh, trying to keep it to a short chuckle didn't quite work out, previous nerves causing all manners of problems. All he could think about was people asking him: what was the weirdest moment between them? Having Iruka's colloquial sex synonyms schematics explained before they were to have sex might be first place for a while. Although trying to explain Mr. Ukki might be a future contender.

"Please stop talking." Iruka once claimed he didn't pout. Kakashi would like to admit this expression as Exhibit A as evidence. Kakashi wasn't even surprised when Iruka kissed him without another word. Instead the surprise was from feeling Iruka's teeth. Oh. If that's the way he wanted to play it. He could tell Iruka was smirking as he tugged on Kakashi's bottom lip with teeth and he couldn't do anything - yet - to stop Iruka and his incessant touches. Ouch. Not enough to cut or split his lip thankfully. But it did extract a noise from him, one both of them took as a sign of defeat; a small one for Kakashi but a loss nonetheless. Nope, Kakashi wasn't accepting this. Hound had another plan. First order was to rile Iruka more.

Easy enough.

Voice low enough to make Iruka's bedroom eyes shine - like adding a new log to a fire - and Kakashi could say he could watch it on repeat. The mischievous glint ran a conflicted notion of how Kakashi not only wanted to boast about Iruka and show everyone just how utterly captivating the man was. But also hide him away and keep it to himself, pride bloated over the knowledge no one else would know about his (boyfriend? Lover? Significant other? What exactly was the term they'd use?) Iruka and the natural charm he possessed.

"There's that desperation showing again, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi made sure to whisper, draw out Iruka's honorific and bother the - the bathrobe off him. Like the majority of Kakashi's plans, thought up by the ever cold Hound, the results were nearly enough perfect. It was just a hiccup or two here or there. But Kakashi could take Iruka provoked and irked enough to grab and push him onto the bed. A straddling Iruka was never the result of poor life choices.

"I'm sorry, would you prefer to leave, Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka tilted his head, loose strands of hair dangling to the side too, just in front of his eyes. Kakashi's brain fried for a second then. Hound pointed out they were not their teenage counterpart. Sure, back then all Kakashi had to do was think about sex and his dick would be happy to oblige. Older, more experienced, Kakashi realised there were still things, Iruka things, which could have him hard in seconds. Had to stop the excitement before it got too much. Stay in control.

Iruka could sit on him all day, any day, keep his hands on his shoulders, all the more for Kakashi to peek at really. It'd make doing his taxes so much more bearable. A little difficult but more tantalising, which taxes certainly needed to be. Kakashi hiked the bathrobe up, thighs which could stop wars exposed and warm to the touch. Well, fuck. No way he was removing his hands from these for mere, petty, inconsequential paperwork.

"I'm perfectly comfy here, thank you." For emphasis - yeah, emphasis - he gave an appreciative squeeze to Iruka's holier-than-thou thighs. They might need a temple soon with the amount of inner worship Kakashi gave them. (Although the mythical 'giggle-snort' might rank higher with its rarity and sheer adorableness).

"You're still dressed, you aren't perfectly anything yet." The unzipping of the padded armoured vest, the forceful pull and push at Kakashi's shoulders weren't the problem. Kakashi was losing. He could feel it - Iruka could most definitely feel his dick against him. He wasn't a teenage lad who just got into bed. Chill. Think of something dull. More paperwork. Yes, unsexy at its finest! All the Mission Reports he had to write, think of paperwork. 

"Maa... I'm deeply offended; I'm perfect, always." Kakashi swallowed hard when Iruka moved his hips. Please, do that ag-- Taxes. More taxes. What was worse than taxes? Hospital release papers. Right. Think of those. Lose the robe. Maybe if Kakashi believed in it enough it'd fall off or disbelieved in it enough, it'd disappear. 

"Modesty's not high up on the list either." Iruka's eyebrow quirked as he started undoing the belt-buckle. Of course, images were nice and all but having Iruka's hand actually on his dick was ironically worth about a thousand words more. (But ask him for those words after). No, think of dull things, stay in control. Calm. Breathe. Focus on something other than-- Iruka then in his ever multi-tasking prowess went into one of the deep pockets of his bathrobe and took out a tube of lubricant. A man after his own heart indeed. Pragmatist Iruka was quickly becoming Kakashi's favourite thing in the bedroom. Hurrah for foresight. Look at the dull ceiling. See how dull it was? Let it consume his soul, the dullness -- Kakashi hissed in a sharp breath as Iruka lube covered hand was nice enough to cover his dick in it too. Oh fuck, could preparation be done? Soon. Now. 

Iruka had moved one hand onto Kakashi's abdomen, using it for leverage as he tried to move to the right position. By the copious number of times they'd had sex, Kakashi knew one particular thing about Iruka when he was 'gagging for it'. He wasn't slow and the torturous squirming was concerning. Kakashi winced. Unusual. Kakashi gave an encouraging fondle, Iruka shouldn't be so tense. Unless he was as wound up as Kakashi was. Either way, Iruka sounded - in pain, trying to mask it. Kakashi would like to point out he was in a similar situation. As much as he'd like to announce his dick didn't fit, this was not good news. 

"Iruka, it's not--" Kakashi grunted and Iruka swore under his breath; not good. Not going in, not going in. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Pretty sure Kakashi had clawed his own marks into Iruka's skin. 

"Fuck!" Iruka snarled, slumped forward and Kakashi propped himself up, taking a note that yes, yes there were marks now on Iruka's legs and a grimace on Iruka's face as he tried again. 

"It's f--" Kakashi didn't have many brain-cells left for speech, not when Iruka was still holding pretty damned tight in that hand of his. Just finish him off. No, no, couldn't start thinking like that; not all about him. 

"It's not fine." Iruka's voice sounded torn between frustration and pain. If Kakashi were to offer any condolences, he'd probably agree, this was not turning out well. But Kakashi was nothing if not persistent. 

"It's been a while; I'll do it," Kakashi said between reassuring (groping) hands, "come on, lie down." He kissed at Iruka's jaw and with a quiet groan Iruka relented. He threw the tube onto the bed and crawled further up. The fact Iruka refused to look at him made it apparent Iruka was put out. Not so much upset but still, this gave Kakashi the opportunity to take off the last of his clothing and look back just in time to see the bathrobe removed. 

Saying relax wouldn't help matters. Hurrying up and being as efficient as possible would. Thankfully Kakashi was just that. He covered his hand, fingers individually, with liberal amounts, he wasn't going to think about clean-up, Iruka was struggling. He'd make sure he wouldn't be very soon. The arch of the back was always alluring, always something Kakashi liked seeing Iruka do. Regardless if he had anything inside him or just really into a hard grope or fondle. He could hear the forced breathing, the uneven breathing, just trying to move through the discomfort or pain. 

Iruka needed a distraction, one which could make him relax. Relax enough to allow Kakashi's fingers to move more freely. Moving, fingers still doing their task (see he could multi-task too) and kissed up the vertebrae on Iruka's back. Excitement bubbling at the idea.

"What're you--" Kakashi licked at the sensitive scar tissue of his back before trying to nip at the ridge of his spine and his curled fingers inside him, hitting their mark too. And an auditory mess followed.

He'd like to hear it again. And again. It was new. New. How many people had heard this from Iruka? Keening into the bed, needy and unbelievable. What did he even call that noise? How did Iruka even make it?

Iruka had an outreached hand, grasping behind him, settling into Kakashi's hair. "You either-" Iruka gasped for breath, "do that again or fuck me, 'cause you're only getting one." Note to self: will have to investigate this combination further. In detail. With many repetitions (for accuracy) later, because no way was Kakashi going to let this be another failed attempt at shagging the brains out of the man happen. Pent up didn't cover the level of frustration. He hadn't been this needy since the release of the second Icha-Icha novel. 

With a breathy laugh, Kakashi gave a final kiss to Iruka's scar before sitting back on his heels, Iruka's hand going back to rest on the bed for balance. 

"D'that mean you're ready?"

"You always do this--" Iruka had two desperate voices; the pleading one which was the first and the snarky desperate which was the best. If snarky, desperate Iruka could use his voice - just the voice - outside of the bedroom? Bloodlimit, genjutsu, whatever the world would call it. He'd have men and women lining up to do his bidding. 

"Go slow? Got it." Iruka didn't reply as Kakashi pushed in - so much as compile a list of noises very close to curses and insults if not for the panting, hitching breaths punctuated with moaning into the mattress. Eloquent Iruka wasn't a thing when he had a cock up his arse. Thank the heavens for that, Kakashi did not want a play-by-play of how he was performing. 

Whether Iruka hadn't prepared properly, hadn't fucked recently (Kakashi was reminded of Mystery Man, Yuhara - did he actually take them?) or just was too tense, tired or Kakashi was doing something wrong. But Iruka was tight, uncomfortably so. Now the torment of staying still. The want to move was always there and Kakashi had only the restraining thought of how Iruka hadn't said anything yet. Think of the shinobi rules. Think of their order. Think of technicalities and loopholes. Breathe. Don't move. Yet. Another squirm from Iruka, this time pushing back ever so slightly it had Kakashi gritting his teeth.

Fuck.

"Just," Iruka's voice was neither encouraging or desperate. Kakashi could see the tension, from his legs up his back, unnaturally frozen, straining. "Just-" The pause was worrying, "-just wait." Iruka deciding to tell the truth shouldn't have been such a relief. Distracting himself, hoping to lessen the potential pain on Iruka's side Kakashi ran his hands over him - wherever he could touch without moving his hips to cause more problems. All while Iruka rolled his shoulders, wriggled his hips, swore a few more times. 

"Talk to me Iruka. If this is--" 

"Go, I mean it." --if Iruka was still in pain and-- "Move. I want this. If you aren't up to it, just say so." The tease wasn't taken as insulting rather as a sign Iruka wasn't lying, wasn't going to cave in on himself and have Kakashi uncertain of what he should or shouldn't do. Pain or not, Iruka was no longer prepared to wait any longer. Kakashi trusted Iruka's own judgement. No point in second guessing him now.

The first thrust was barely satisfying (but heaven for too few a second), though the recounting of all the characters of Icha-Icha helped stop him from moving too enthusiastically, too quickly. In an effort to show how near he was himself already, Kakashi dug his nails into Iruka's hips. Iruka responded with a snort, a reaffirmation of what Kakashi was thinking. A command.

"I told you to move." Oh. Bossy Iruka - like the Mission Room bossy. In the bedroom. Oh, that hit a button Kakashi wasn't even aware existed. Note to self: get Iruka to say that again. In the Mission Room. Preferably with everyone around. Fuck, calm down. He was not going to fail this after the hurdle Iruka'd just passed. But Mission Room Iruka in the bedroom was an avenue not experienced. He had to hear something else. Anything.

Kakashi reached out and pulled his head up with that fistful of silky hair and remembering those old marks, those marks by someone else, bit into his neck. The groan went on for a lifetime, he could feel it vibrating in Iruka's throat. Panting, hungry for more, Iruka pushed Kakashi's head down, arched his back further: keep going. Again. More. He could hear the noise from Iruka (or was it him) as he pushed back inside, this time not as much resistance. 

Out of everyone Kakashi had ever been with: Iruka's voice, oh, the essays Kakashi could write about just his voice and the things it did. Iruka had always been someone whose face was easily read, whose feelings betrayed him with ease. And his voice let Kakashi know everything regardless of what he was saying. Swearing, moaning, did it matter? Not a fucking bit. All Kakashi heard when he was with Iruka, the Iruka who was no longer shying away and keeping that delirious voice hidden, was how much desire and greed and lust and complete depravity of what Iruka-sensei, the one who Kakashi hadn't thought about before last year, was consumed by. The Iruka who kept quiet and silent as possible was capable of these sounds. Carnal and desperate and fuck - Kakashi just heard him speak his name. Oh, fuck. That was the greatest noise ever. Say it again.

Iruka, once verging on painful for Kakashi was now euphoric which no hand or mouth could emulate. No, not yet. Not yet. Don't get so excited. Favourite position: check. It allowed Kakashi to see everything, including Iruka's lurch backwards as he ploughed him like a damn field. Iruka moaning as he did, the sheets gripped fiercely in each hand.

Fuck. Just a bit more. 

Kakashi went from trying to keep it together to no longer caring. Iruka seemed in the same mindset, hand on his dick and Kakashi's name in the air. For once, Kakashi wasn't sure who came first, but Kakashi slumped forward as he did and Iruka had all but nearly collapsed onto the bed with a shout. Kakashi pushed himself back up and out, and flopped onto his back struggling for breath. So worth it. Iruka rolled onto his side, choked out a few words. 

"Let's not wait so long for the next one," Iruka spoke, eyes closed and breathing hard. Kakashi would have laughed if he had the energy for it.

But he nodded, skin sheen with sweat, "Good for you?" His reply was an even lazier, satisfied hum. The room quietened as their breathing became more controlled till Iruka wasn't even awake.

For once, Kakashi was sure he was sleeping. Really sleeping. But when Kakashi opened his eyes, Iruka was in a different position altogether, curled up into a ball, and Kakashi had no memory of Iruka moving. The sting under his eyes and the daze in his head, naked and exhausted, confused at first, helped reinforce the strange thought he might have slept, if only for a moment, in someone else's bed.

Speaking of which, as Kakashi moved, Iruka too must have awoken from his quick slumber as his breathing changed but he didn't flinch or jerk at the awakening. Kakashi reached out to touch the marred skin on Iruka's neck. He heard Iruka inhale sharply then, turn around to look at him. His smile was tired, about as tired as Kakashi felt. 

"Admiring your handiwork?" Iruka said as Kakashi stroked the skin on his neck. Humming back Kakashi tilted his head side to side, bones clicking as he did. Meanwhile, Iruka stretched his arms over his head, arched his back and yawned loudly. With the satisfaction of sex - good sex, though fumbling, awkward sex could still be fairly decent (for Kakashi at least) - Kakashi was perplexed at why Iruka felt like moving out of the bed so soon. As he stood, Iruka wobbled on his feet and ended on the bed with a bounce. 

"You can't walk?" Kakashi sat up slow, watching Iruka try once more.

"Cramp, Kakashi. Ease the ego." Iruka said as he rubbed at his legs, sitting back again.

"I like my version better."

"I'm tired, sore and it's all your fault?" 

"I'll take responsibility." Iruka laughed loud enough to put a smile on Kakashi's face.

"What does that even mean?" 

"Sit 'round." Kakashi motioned for him to move over, patting at the space on the sheets between his legs. Iruka grunted in discomfort as he did so. Kakashi perched his chin on Iruka's shoulder. He wasn't a med-nin or had the greatest time with condensing chakra for much other than one or two set moves but Kakashi could provide a bit of relief. As civilian as it was, if Gai could run a thousand of miles a week and not be crippled by the end of it, it had to work.

"You're doing this just to cop a feel." Iruka squirmed as Kakashi's attention settled on massaging his left thigh, thumbs pushing deep into knotted muscle. 

"That too." Every now and then, Kakashi considered asking if Iruka was okay. If it was too much or too deep or too sore to continue. When Iruka sighed and rested his head back, Kakashi stopped the guilt-laden thoughts. Iruka would say if it was either of those things. He listened to an exhausted Iruka tell him of his next shift and what it would entail. Then came the ever important question.

"So, who exactly will you tell?"

"Kurenai and Gai would probably need to know eventually. Tsunade too."

"Anko, Kotetsu, Izumo and Genma for me."

"No Naruto?" Kakashi was curious as Iruka had started to tense his legs again and push away.

"No. No Naruto. Not..." He didn't finish, just stopped. Not until they knew they were going to work and work well. Still reserved. Still expecting the worst outcome and Kakashi wasn't going to deny he too had some reservations at how well this - them - would work in a 'serious' relationship.

"I get it." Iruka relaxed instantaneously. Kakashi wasn't about to sing it from the rooftops, he wasn't about to go out his way to let everyone know. Not Kakashi's style for one; too many problems could crop up from telling too many people. Just a few close friends, need to know basis and he'd remind them every so often about how Iruka was his (what was the term they were going to use?). If Iruka thought about it or not, Kakashi wasn't sure but Iruka mimicked the touches onto Kakashi's forearms, gentle but constant. Time slinked by and Kakashi was even sure if he was doing the motions to have Iruka relax or to keep Iruka copying the movements.

"Iruka, I'm tired." Kakashi closed his eyes. He desperately needed sleep. Granted, he'd gone much longer without sleep before but being outside of Kohona and being in his own bed were different battles. Outside was helped with adrenaline, the need to protect and live and listen. He could melt, shift and sleep forever with this atmosphere (if only Iruka could sleep nearby, soundless). 

"I'll come over to yours later." More tired than he thought, Kakashi felt the kiss before he'd entirely comprehended what Iruka was saying.

"Don't wanna move."

"No surprise there."

Another kiss at his cheek, Kakashi decided he'd take that one as thanks for his excellent service. Iruka left the bed feeling cold but Kakashi fell back, wondered if he could sleep here. But as the noise of the shower kept him up, he decided he'd need to leave. Well, damn it, couldn't win them all. There may have been a few cheeky peeks into the bathroom. Iruka did not seem to mind, though suggested a removal of his genitalia if he even thought about trying to interrupt Iruka and his routinely 'after-sex' shower.

Kakashi was pleased with how his plan had devolved. He'd thought Iruka would have several revelations, several problems or even dozens of reasons why they wouldn't work (Kakashi could think of a few). But no, everything was fine. Fine? No, good. Better than good. Kakashi hadn't been this excited over the prospect of something new since he'd graduated from the Academy.

Sleep. He needed sleep. How long for? Till Iruka woke him up. Or Tsunade. Or one of the messenger hawks. Or the need to read Icha-Icha again. Whichever came first. Leaving Iruka's house to return to his own was filled with yawning, hopes no one would tail him and watch him sleep and the prayer no one was having loud afternoon sex in the complex. Sleep is a-go if not. 

At least his bed did not smell of sex - unfortunately, his bed did not smell of Iruka either. All in all, as soon as he'd removed the mask, heavy jacket and snuggled into the mattress, he slipped asleep. He'd bathe later. His dream, as he awoke, had something to do with Pakkun arguing over what kind of duck he wanted to eat. Whilst Naruto was dressed as a ramen bowl, crying in the distance. Probably something to do with the fact Kakashi had ignored both of their decrees to have meals bought for them before. Tenzo paid for his meals, Kakashi did not pay if he could get away with it.

Iruka? He slipped out of his bedroom, though made a beeline for the bathroom. Freshen up. Remove the dead-animal taste that had appeared since - for however long he'd slept - and washed quickly. He wasn't sure if he'd missed Iruka or if he was still waiting for him. So, Kakashi did what Kakashi did best in his spare time. Read as much Icha-Icha as possible as he lay on his own couch. He dozed off now and then, checked the door for any notes slipped under and went back to reading. When the door didn't buzz but a firm two knocks came a few hours later, Kakashi hopped up from his seat.

Iruka is here. Iruka is here.

Please have brought food, Kakashi's stomach reminded him of the need to eat. Iruka wandered in, food in-hand, and Kakashi hugged the man as if he hadn't seen him in years. Foresight. Such wonderful, fantastic foresight. 

"Kakashi, if you think I'm ready for round two you are dreaming." Iruka sounded tired. Hmm. Not the response Kakashi would have liked. But he brought food, in confirmation, Kakashi's stomach gave a gnawing stab of pain. Right. Eat now. 

The marks on Iruka's neck were obvious as Kakashi moved away. Allowing Iruka to go passed him and into his kitchen Kakashi trailed behind, "Did anyone ask? Did you tell them?" Kakashi watched as Iruka grabbed two plates and took the one offered to him.

"Just once, they didn't believe me. Genma actually laughed." Kakashi would like to note Sad Pout from Iruka was not as fun, cute or nice to poke fun of as the others. Genma, eh? He'd have a word with him later. Little shit.

The food was delicious and the meal itself, the quietest they'd ever had. He supposed neither of them were looking to fill the silence and hide their own emotions behind a mask of bravado and idle-chatter. Kakashi definitely preferred this. Half-way through the meal, Iruka felt it pertinent to announce he was going to sleep in Kakashi bed. Kakashi offered it on the condition he got the rest of Iruka's food. This was the greatest deal ever to be brokered and over the course of Iruka's tiredness and Kakashi's hunger: Iruka's tiredness won out and Kakashi claimed victory to more food. Hurrah for the lack of foresight. 

Iruka was a head, in a sea of covers and pillows. Or maybe he's just scrunched up like he sometimes did and tried to close in on himself like a clam. Kakashi asked the question calmly, though not very loudly to check if Iruka was sleeping or just relaxing.

"You still sore?"

"Still your fault too," Iruka yawned and Kakashi padded over with the ever keen idea to join him. Even if it wasn't leading to sex, Iruka in bed was a plus. Unless he stole covers, but Kakashi was pretty sure it'd be a long time before they'd have that problem. Kakashi slipped in and happily returned to what he was doing before, rubbing at Iruka's legs with the man trying his best (read: failing, just completely failing) at hiding the noises at how much he enjoyed it. It was like a little snort-sigh which Kakashi decided to add to the list of Iruka-noises because he hadn't quite heard them from anyone else before. At the present time it was safety logged in-between, 'Unusual' and 'Damn Funny'. It wasn't his fault some of his clothing was also removed. For efficiency sake. And also Iruka in bed always produced enough heat for the both of them.

"Hmm, that reminds me what was it you said?" Kakashi was not subtle about moving higher, "That's it, 'I told you to move', will you be repeating your stroppy attitude in future?"

"I always tell you what I like or don't, Kakashi, that isn't new." The attempt to not squirm was lovely. About as lovely as a half-naked Iruka was tempting. Kakashi wondered if he was tempting Iruka back - he had the mask off now, after all. The Secret Weapon revealed. Iruka didn't really focus on much other than his hands, unfortunately.

"Ah, but acting like you've got authority on a procedure, like the Mission--"

"I'm not having sex in the Mission Room, not on the desk, not on the wall, not on the tables." Kakashi blinked. This was not what he had in mind. And now he couldn't remove his mind from it. They should have sex on Genma's usual station.

"What about under the--"

"No." Iruka said after a quick peck on the lips.

"Not even at night?"

"No." Another kiss.

"What if I--"

"No." Another one. Kakashi tried to think of more reasons to convince Iruka if only it meant more kisses because kisses from Iruka was like strong currency: Kakashi wanted it all, forever.

"Iruka--" the sound of roof-tiles shifting overhead made Kakashi freeze, Iruka didn't seem to notice the chakra. Well, this wasn't good. 

"What?" Iruka might have questioned him but he was already listening intently. He needed to stall. Think. Move faster. The sound of the front door being blasted through was enough to make even Kakashi wonder if these people were just waiting, whoever they were, to kill them when they were comfortable. Neither of them expected the bellow of a very, very pissed Tsunade. Kakashi hadn't frozen in ten years. But today was the day everything moved too fast.

"Brat! Get out here now!" Kakashi yanked at the dark navy blue mask on the floor and started to fix it over his face, despite his vest and undershirt laying near the bottom of the bed from his awakening hours ago. Gotta keep his modesty.

"You pick up the mask?" Iruka sounded aghast, even as he fought his head way through his shirt which thankfully had sat on the bed within arms length, brown hair standing up in even worse ways now. 

"Emergency." Kakashi had an extremely sickening thought: Tsunade had accidentally destroyed Icha-Icha. He was in no mood for him to be looked at as if he was someone who didn't have his priorities straight.

"That's--" Now was not the time for a debate. In three seconds, they were both going to be found out with a giant arrow with the words 'we were having post-coital interactions. We were cuddling because we couldn't canoodle.' 

Ton-Ton, the little pig trotted nearer, shrieking and squealing. Iruka froze as he heard yet another voice and his face was between embarrassment and fear and Kakashi realised it might be because Iruka wasn't aware Tsunade and her aides knew about Kakashi's sexuality in the first place. His last effort was to give the signal 'O.K' to Iruka who watched him. Kakashi hadn't a clue how to explain this. Please let Tsunade be drunk. So drunk she'd forget everything.

Shizune followed after, footsteps louder as she drew closer asking, "What is it Ton-Ton? He's in there? Tsunade-sama! Ton-Ton found him!" and with a clambering energy which could only be supplied when superiors were about to find out - Kakashi pulled at the covers of the bed, and hid Iruka under them -- the bedroom blasted open, the typical door seals Kakashi put up blared a high-pitched shriek before that door too was blown off its hinges. It was within those seconds of noise and chakra blaring Kakashi took in the environment. Iruka was hidden underneath the covers, tucked into his side, an intense grip on his arm. Kakashi himself was still naked from the waist up, minus his face-modesty being intact.

Fucking caught is what they were however. 

It was Shizune who first appeared at the door, her speech, as gallant as it might of been halted as soon as she saw his state of undress, "Kakashi-san--" Her face flushed and she side glanced to the human mass hidden away before making a noise of surprise. "I-- I'm sorry, excuse me!" Ton-Ton did manage not to have a nosebleed despite the dust and debris. Shizune was not so lucky and snorted away in a daze leaving a trail of blood behind. Tsunade stood with her arms folded, glaring. Sober. Well, double fuck.

"Brat," The growl almost made Kakashi stand up straight, but through sheer will alone, his poor posture prevailed, hand fixed on the covers pooled in front of him, "You better tell me why you're here when you claimed you would be at the Training Grounds."

"In some regards, it's just a different training ground," he felt Iruka pinch his forearm. Tsunade didn't laugh or snort or move. Okay, different tactic.

"Is there really a problem I said I'd be somewhere I wasn't? It's not like you don't have a quick way to contact me." The glare he received was concerning, if only because it was also directed at Iruka - also known in this instance as Human-Shaped-Mould-Under-There. In an effort to either eventually slink out of the room itself, or maybe show solidarity Iruka had snuggled into him. Both hands firmly around Kakashi's arm. 

"You are an idiot," she said after some time. 

"Actually--"

"Shut up." Iruka said, at least, Kakashi assumed that's what the double pinch meant. Kakashi wondered when he became the bad guy. His gut twisted. He wasn't the bad guy.

"You know why you were taken off duty, brat?" Kakashi focused on Tsunade immediately, Iruka becoming very little than a heater next to him. He needed to know. He needed to know why.

"Because you fucking idiot - you were disappearing, behaving uncharacteristically with friends - stealing things, ignoring challenges, skipping socialising with them. This ring any bells?" Before Kakashi could answer, Tsunade went on, faster and louder were her words.

"Yes and the villagers. Lots of complaints that apparently the Copy-Nin was broken, off cackling at his porn in public. Seen aggravating a civilian and purposely losing the ANBU tailing you. This. Sounding. Familiar. Brat?"

"You took me off duty because of--"

"I thought you had an injury, had something traumatic happen before and wanted to give you some time to deal with it. But you--" Tsunade visibly grit her teeth, shoulders hunching up, "But you were just fucking around?" The volume of her words increased till she was by all intents and purposes: as mad as Pakkun with cheese related foods. No amount of alcohol was going to tide this over. Iruka fell very still beside him. Not thinking about it, Kakashi wrote the tactical symbol for 'no', or 'deny' as it was sometimes used as on the back of one of his hands. He wasn't broken. Iruka didn't message back. 

"Two hours. Get to the damned Tower and I'll make sure to remind you why you're known as Kohona's Dog." Kakashi had never been so elated at the prospect of being put to work. He was no longer useless. He was still needed.

"He's all yours, just don't bother me. Shizune, come on." Tsunade called over her back and Kakashi squeezed Iruka's hand, just as Iruka did the same. Who else had came along with them? Kakashi reminded himself of the chakra on the roof but he'd assumed it was Tsunade's guards. Oh. Tsunade's assistants. Kotetsu and Izumo. But before Kakashi could whisper anything, two words rung out which made him want to weep.

"JOYOUS RIVAL!" Well, fuck with a capital f and a naked Iruka, looked like he wasn't out of this either. No doubt a ploy from Tsunade herself in case Kakashi ever thought to deny the accusations against him.

"And here I thought I had misheard." Kurenai was good with the poker face, but Kakashi could hear the interest. She was going to grill him for details. Details. Nope. Not a word. Never. She'd never take him alive. 

"Maa, could I have time to dress?" He glared at the two friends who stood in the doorway.

"Whoever's under the sheet--" Kurenai spoke, only for a third, and a fourth person to pop up at the door-frame: Genma and Kotetsu. Kakashi had never missed a door before, but there was a first for longing for inanimate objects apparently. Icha-Icha didn't count. That was in a different league of inanimate objects.

"--Surely They are Esteemed--" Gai spoke.

"Who is under the sheet? She a looker?" Kotsetsu tried his best to peer over both Kurenai and Genma but failed and looked like a child too far behind a crowd.

"He is," Kakashi snapped back, emphasising. Kurenai gave a suspicious eye to both Kotetsu and Genma, gauging their reactions.

"--Of Course, this is of No Consequence--" Gai continued.

"Funny thing, Iruka said this morning you--" Genma's senbon wiggled in his mouth.

"Ah, the ever Dutiful Teacher of--" Gai made a point to strike a pose.

"Iruka? Is that Iruka under there?" Kotetsu jumped on that idea like Naruto did ramen. Or Sasuke did angst. Or Sakura did Sasuke. Or Sai did dick jokes. Neither of these were nice mental images for their dear jounin-sensei.

"What're you's talking about Iruka for?" Izumo shouted from the distance of livingroom. 

"He might have been shagging the Copy-Nin!" Kakashi let out a sigh, a sigh that could very well be his soul escaping because yet another fucking person decided to show up in his bedroom. He'd murdered puppies in a past life, hadn't he? Several bags full.

"--Eternal Rival! How Wise of You to pick such a--" Kakashi mentally hoped someone might blow a hole in a wall so he could escape.

"Get away from there, it isn't our business. The Hokage has left already! Move!" Izumo hauled Kotetsu by the collar, but before leaving Kakashi's sight gave a stern look to the mound in the bed. "Iruka if that is you... we will talk later."

"Just say everything now, Izumo," Iruka said as he rose up with the hidden depths of Kakashi's bed. Hair messy, blush present and scratching at his face.

"So, this is why my plan with Yuhara didn't work out," Genma said out loud, maybe absentmindedly either way he received two glares in record time. 

"What a Youthful and Vigou--"

"Please don't finish that sentence," Kurenai interrupted. "Umino-kun, I imagine you know what happened to my sake." Those who knew Kurenai would know to be wary about that smile. Iruka once again gave a subdued response that as all things went - worried Kakashi. This was landmine behaviour. This was no longer just embarrassed. Could Kakashi have just the world pause for just a second? Just to process everything? Just to figure out what--

"Hmm, well, Gai and I are happy to see everything's fine-" Kakashi didn't like how she said that, "-so we'll be going. I'm sure you can find some ways to make it up to us later." Removing Gai and his... vigorous talk was a favour. Kurenai kept her scoreboard with the same accuracy Iruka had with knowing his students. This was going to cost him dearly. 

"I didn't realise you were here," Kakashi finally spoke to Gai who in turn started to cry about how cool, hip, and funky he was. Iruka and his friends were a little stunned at the reaction. Kurenai and Gai thankfully made a note to leave quickly but Genma sadly was a pain. He went straight back to the topic everyone wanted to know about. A bit difficult to ignore considering Kakashi remembered he was half-naked from the torso up. 

"So, 'Kashi you keep the mask on when you two are--"

"Genma, fuck sake." Izumo had elbowed Genma in the side, shook his head, giving a sympathetic look to Iruka who was more than a little repulsed by the question.

"More like fuck off," Iruka growled back, folding his arms over his chest and again reminding Kakashi Iruka wasn't in a good place right now. Why was Genma provoking Iruka? Why weren't Izumo and Kotetsu doing something to calm Iruka down from his landmine? What even was it? Was ignoring it the way to go?

"Yeah, yeah. Well, Yuhara was still the better fit. No offence but you two don't really have the best history of getting on." Genma's face became very annoying, very quickly.

"No offence, Genma but stop talking: you didn't believe Iruka when he outright told you." Kakashi stared. Could Genma stop? Just for a second? Iruka hadn't said anything and was staying still again. Please let no one see his - their - social flailing. 

Izumo and Kotetsu erupted into laughter as they left, "We'll talk, soon, yeah?" Kotetsu jeered from what sounded like the front door or whatever was left of it. Kakashi wondered how long it'd take to calm Iruka down. Genma realised the situation and decided to leave not a minute after. Finally. That was only five minutes of excruciating humiliation. Kakashi would like to refund this time later, at death's door for a less embarrassing moment in his next life. Iruka grumbled under his breath and moved slowly, putting on and zipping up his discarded vest and avoiding to look at Kakashi at all.

"You okay?" Kakashi stayed where he was, as if movement would somehow push Iruka further away.

"I... thought you might back out." Iruka rubbed at his facial scar, "When you signed, I thought you meant... you were going to deny it. Not-- that you disagreed with what she was saying." 

"Stuck with me, sadly." Kakashi expected a sigh, a quip, an insult, a tease. However, Iruka's reply made him fidget, feeling the butterflies again. (Thought he was over and done with them?)

"Good." 

Scratch everything ever thought about Iruka. Forget the legs and the sex and the giggle-snort and the bad sex synonyms. His patience and his reliable personality, honourable and mental strength. His smile was utterly all-consuming in its need for Kakashi to look at it; Iruka's smile was the greatest thing he'd ever seen. (Please butterflies, go away). 

"It could have been worse." Iruka sighed so loud, Kakashi paused in his planning of how he was supposed to tidy two destroyed doors, "They could have found us at my place and I'd have hidden you in the closet." The mischievous glint was back and Kakashi decided to count his blessings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going over this and editing, slightly. Took away the other chapters ANs since they aren't necessary any more in the long run. (Though will update this one to shout out any possible/future edits). Apologises for the time it took me to get rid of some of the more prominent errors.  
> \----  
> But that's that. Done. Kakashi and Iruka can go off on their odd, weird relationship solidified by awkward sex stories and lurve. (If only that were so easy but it's a fluffy-smut fest, I admit it has about as much substance as talcum powdered chalk-flavoured dust). 
> 
> Thanks for reading! \^0^/


End file.
